Celestial Precure
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: (Rewritten version to Futari wa Precure Shinning Star) Once upon a time, Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous saved the universe. And for 30 years, the peace continued. The Dark King has somehow come back along with the remaining dark servants, and this time, they got a darker objective, which involves humans' dreams. Their daughters must save the universe before the eclipes
1. 1: shooting star fell!

Fujimura Nagisa yawned as soon as she felt the sun's rays hit her eyes. It was a new day. She looked over at Fujipi's side of the bed. He was still asleep.

"Coast's clear," she whispered to her bedside drawer after she opened it. There was a flip phone sitting there...until, with a poof and smoke, it turned into a yellow familiar looking plushie.

"Morning Mepple," she said as she got out of bed. "Why is it always cold in here-mepo!? So unfair-mepo!" Mepple complained. Nagisa smiled while sweat dropping. "No, you're just temperature confused."

"Is Mipple in town-mepo?" He asked as he followed her. "Honoka? Yeah, they flew in yesterday from New York. Their daughter Akira is starting school in Japan," Nagisa said, opening the curtains.

"Akira-mepo? I've heard of her, but never met her-mepo," Mepple said. "That's because whenever Honoka comes to visit, Akira is usually back home in New York," Nagisa explained. "I think I see-mepo," Mepple answered. Nagisa walked over to her dresser which was filled with make up, other junk, and some pictures that were against the mirror filled with children.

"Don't you just love the month of March? Spring is finally here! A brand new beginning, don't ya think?" Nagisa asked Mepple. Before he could answer, the 2 heard a huge boom from a few rooms over. Nagisa sighed. "AAAAAAAAAWWWWW FUUUUUCCCKKKK!" They heard a feminine voice yell. "She's awake-mepo..." Mepple announced. Nagisa sighed, reached the dresser and took out 2 pans. "I'll got wake up the others."

The first room she went to had a sign that said "October, November, and December." She opened the door. "Wake up you 3! School is today!" She yelled, banging the pans together. The 6 year old male triplets rolled off the bed and started crying. "But mommy...!?"

The next room had "September" on the door. "Wake up! You have tryouts after school!" The 7 year old pocked his head out of the covers. "I do? Wait, school is today!?"

Then "August" was on the 3rd one. "Wake up rock star!" She sang. The 8 year old jumped on her bed and played an air guitar. "Yeah!"

Next one had "June and July." "Rise and shine!" The 9 year old twin boys threw pillows at the door and Nagisa quickly dodged them.

"May" was on the 5th one. "Good morning...what are you doing?" "Doing my homework for 2 weeks later into the school year. Always good to have a head start!" The 10 year old girl said.

The next door had "April" on it. "Wakey Wakey eggs a bakey!" The 11 year old girl yawned.

Soon, she was at the door with "March" on it. "Good morning!" The 12 year old girl woke up and yelled "Good morning!"

Finally, she was at the door with "January and February" on it. "Wake up you 2! There's school!" The 13 year old twin boy and girl slowly sat up and nodded, slowly getting out if bed.

The last door in the hallway had "Momo" on it. "Are you awake?" She saw the 14 year old on the floor, lying right next to her bathroom door. _Well, she made an attempt to get up this year. Last year was a nightmare,_ Nagisa thought. She stomped on her back (this is not child abuse. It's just a way to get your daughter to wake up, that's all). "Peachy! You are gonna be late! Again! Wake up!"

"...hu? What you talkin bout...?" Peachy mumbled. "Fujimura Momoka! You have less that 20 minutes to get ready!" She yelled in her ear. She got up. "20!?" She ran into the bathroom. "Now, I just gotta deal with breakfast," Nagisa said to herself.

Fujipi was already downstairs sitting in the living room, flipping through channels. She lets him be lazy since he is always traveling. "Good morning Fujipi," Nagisa said, kissing his cheek. "Morning, Nagisa. It's very loud upstairs. Did you wake all 13 of them up?" He asked. She nodded. "Yep. I'm gonna start making breakfast."

She walked over to the kitchen and started making waffles. Soon, January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December were downstairs. Everyone calls them the Dozen Devils because even though all 12 of them have different talents and act completely differently, they always make havoc, hence the name the Dozen Devils. Momo, the eldest, is usually trying to get them out of trouble. Speaking of Momo, she wasn't down yet.

 _Well, time's up anyway,_ Nagisa thought. "Alright guys, start getting ready to head to school!" Nagisa cried. The Dozen Devils started doing their kitchen chores and leaving once they were done. The kitchen was cleaned. In the end, Momo didn't get to eat breakfast. 10 minutes later, Momo ran downstairs.

She was tying a blue ribbon on top of her shoulder length ginger hair. "What took you so long?" Nagisa asked. "Oh, yeah...fell asleep in the bathtub again...ahahaha!" Momo said. She finally tied it in a bow. "You didn't make breakfast?" "Your late, child!" Nagisa yelled. "Ehh!? Crap! Love ya mom! Love ya dad!" Momo yelled running out of the door.

Nagisa sighed. "What am I gonna do with that girl...?"

* * *

Momo ran out of the house, swearing to herself. "Momo? You're late too? Well, you're always late," a voice said right next to her. Ginger hair belonging to her childhood friend Matsuoka Takeru. Momo stopped. "You do realize you're late also." "Well, I guess I am. But you get late more than me. You're way too clumsy, despite being a cheerleader. I don't know how that works," Takeru told her. "At least I'm not a sad excuse for a ninja! What type of ninja plays football AND doesn't have a katana when his other siblings got katanas at age 13!? You're 14!" Momo cried. "Guys, cut it out!" Another voice cried.

They saw 2 girls. One with long black hair and a silver headband with the words BLUE in purple and another with shoulder length chesnut brown hair in a ponytail with a red, black and white cheer bow. "You guys are always fighting over the littlest of things, almost like a married old couple," Okami Sakura, the girl with the brown hair and the one who told them to stop fighting said.

"Shut it, old hag!" Momo and Takeru yelled at the same time. A mad mark appeared on Sakura's forehead. "Me!? Old hag!? At least I got common sense! I'm not an idiot like you two!" "Who ya calling dumb!?" Momo and Takeru said at the same time before glaring at each other. Minamino Haruka, the one with black hair, cleared her throat. The other 3 stopped fighting to look at her. "We're alreadly late so shouldn't we just focus on getting to school when its not too late?" Haruka suggested. "Oh yeah!" The 3 cried before running off. Haruka joined them.

They made it to school on time...kinda. But it was the first day of school, they were aloud to be a little bit late. There were barley any students in the hallways, meaning they've found and gone to their new classes. The 4 walked over to the board to find their classes.

"I'm in my mom's math class for homeroom," Haruka said. "So am I! Yay! Together again!" Sakura cried. "No! Why does my homeroom have to be a math class!? That means math for 1st period, meaning morning math!" Momo cried. "Hahaha you have math first thing in the morning!" Takeru cried, laughing. "Hey, it says your name here too," Haruka said. "What!? No! I'm in auntie's math class!? Why!?" Takeru cried. Haruka, the cousin of Takeru, pat his back.

Momo looked at all the names of the 3rd years. All of them looked familiar...except for one. Irisawa Akira. _Who's that?_ She thought. "Good morning, Fujimura-san. Matsuoka-san. Minamino-san. Okami-san," a girl with dark brown hair in a bun said. "Hey, prez. What's your homeroom?" Sakura asked. The student council president pointed to her name, Hasekura Hanako. "My homeroom teacher is Minamino Reka. Oh, that means math 1st period." "We're all in the same homeroom then," Momo said.

"It's not like you to be late, Hasekura-san," Haruka said. Hanako nodded. "Yeah, student council stuff. I really hope this year I get elected as president again. Doing service to our fellow students of Verone Junior High is my duty," Hanako cried, clenching her fist in determination. "Then I guess I should just run for president too, then we'll see who your fellow students like, " Takeru ponderd. "The late bell will ring any minute and my mom doesn't like late students," Haruka said. The other 4 nodded and started walking off with her.

"Hey, you're mom is a teacher and all, so how come you're late with Sakura?" Someone asked. "Oh, my mom always leaves really early and lets me walk to school with my friends as long as I'm not late," Haruka explained. The 5 paused. "Wait...who asked that?" Takeru asked the question that was in everyone's head.

A girl with curly brown hair waved. "Akiyama Hotaru is on the case! What 1st week of school secrets will be uncovered!?" She cried. "Akiyama-san, please get to class," Hanako said. "I'm in the same homeroom as you guys. Oh yeah, the late bell will soon ring. We have 60 seconds. 59 seconds. 58 seconds. 5-" the other 5 started running as Hotaru counted. She realized she was going to be late as well and started running to catch up with them.

They entered the class as soon as the late bell rang. "Safe!" Takeru and Momo cried at the same time. "Alright class, take your seats," Minamino-sensei said, clapping her hands. She has short, curly black hair, but she also looked like her daughter. Especially with their matching hazel eyes, so it was easy to tell they were related.

Minamino-sensei wrote her name on the board. "As we all know, I'm Minamino-sensei. From now on, I'll be your homeroom and math teacher until the school year is over. I'm about to pass out your schedules but before that, let me introduce a new student to Verone. You may come in."

A girl with straight black-navy blue hair in a ponytail with glasses walked in and wrote her name. Irisawa Akira. She bowed. "My name is Irisawa Akira. I was born and raised in Manhattan, New York City prior to coming here. Please treat me well." The class clapped. The teacher handed her schedule and she found a place to sit. "Haruka? May you hand out everyone else's schedules?" Minamino-sensei asked her daughter who nodded.

Akira was walking to the desk behind Momo. As she did, both she and Momo both caught each other's eyes. Momo smiled. Akira glared. _What's her problem?_ Momo thought.

The rest of the day went by a flash. Momo, Sakura and Haruka had cheerleading practice while Takeru had football. Hanako had student council while Hotaru had newspaper. They went their separate ways. "Did you hear about the upcoming movie?" A girl asked Sakura in the dressing room. She shook her head. "No, what about it?"

"The filming will be here in Koizumi Gakuen!" The girl cried. "What!? No way! You joking!" Momo cried. "Not! I heard that Amina Nguyen and Park Ha Yun will be in it!" "Amina Nguyen? She's the famous popstar. It's her first movie then. And she's doing it with Park Ha Yun, a professional model and actress. I've never imagined them together before," Sakura explained.

"Amina Nguyen is so warm. Park Ha Yun is so cold. I can't wait to see their personalities clash!" The girl cried. "Wait, you want them to fight? The last thing we need is drama to happen here," another girl said. "You'll never know. It won't be the first time they would be caught in a fight. The only difference would be against each other," the girl from before said.

"What's the name of the movie?" Haruka asked, deciding to join in the conversation. "Cure Elegant. It's about 2 girls in a beauty pageant and they have to deal with an evil organization who is targeting all of the girls in the pageant. I heard Amina Nguyen plays a girl named Koizumi Chou while Park Ha Yun is playing Tachibana Ai. I'm so excited! Can't wait to see the shooting!" The girl cried.

"When is the shooting?" Sakura asked. "I heard...next week. Hey, do you, Minamino-san and Fujimura-san want to go see it with us? Kobayashi Emi is going with us too," the girl offered. Kobayashi Emi knows everything about the latest fashions, the latest drama, the latest music, basically, the latest everything. She has a newspaper article called Dear Emi in the school newspaper, plus, she has a twin brother named Daiki who is on the football team with Takeru. Need anything, go to Emi. She's that peron who knows someone who can help.

"It sounds like fun! Yeah, I'll totally be there!" Momo cried. "I'm going I guess," Sakura decided. "I have to ask my mom," Haruka told them. The other two girls nodded. "Alright then, we have to finish changing, but we'll let you know the rest of the details after practice," the other girl said.

"Finally!" Momo cried as soon as she entered her room. Practice was over and she was beat. She was wondering why did she tryout for cheerleading again durring the break. She then changed into her casual clothes, consisting of blue denim shorts, white short sleeves shirt with BLUE on the back in black letters and the numbers 89 in black on the front right center with a blue, black and white flannal tied around her waist. She also had on black thigh high stockings and she still had the Korean styled like ribbon tied in her hair.

She decided to get a snack so she walked out of her room. She stopped in front of her parents' room when she decided to do some exploring. Her mother's bedside drawer. She was never aloud to go in there. She opened it, only to see a flip phone. She took it out. "Mom still uses this!? Hahahahahaha! She was ashamed which is why she hid it in here! Hahahaha! It even has a pillow top! Priceless hahahahahahahahahaha!" "Ahem." She heard. She saw her mom standing at the doorway with ginger hair in a bun held with chopsticks, a pink Chinese styled top, and black skinny jeans. Momo noted her mom is more into Chinese culture.

"Phone, now. Second, can you watch over the Dozen Devils? I have so much work to do. Your dad is traveling tomorrow which makes things harder on my part, ya know?" Momo saluted after she put the phone back in the drawer. "Aye!"

She walked into the living room. "Ahem. Role call please!? January! February! March! April! May! June! July! August! September! October! November! And my favorite month because it has Christmas in it, December!" They lined up as she called their names.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" She asked. They all started talking all at once. "Oi!" She yelled. They still continued talking. "Do you guys wanna go to the park?" She asked in her normal voice. Somehow they heard her and all agreed yes. Momo felt relieved. "Alright then, let me put on my Timberland boots and let's go!"

So, the 13 of them were at the park. After playing with the triplets, Momo went to a nearby bench, exhausted, and called Sakura after noticing a miss call. It was dark but the 13 Fujimura siblings didn't mind. They always played in the dark anyway. The streetlights were coming on and as Momo talked to Sakura, she looked up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful. Of course, she lived in the city, so she never really saw the stars' true beauty. In fact, the best place to be viewing stars is on a hill somewhere at the park. You can also see the whole town. But, Momo has always dreamed of going to the countryside and seeing the stars. She knew they would be different than the ones she sees in Koizumi Gakuen. Then, shooting stars started decorating the night sky.

She watched as the falling star flew across and ignored Sakura's ranting to admire them. She made a few wishes mentally. Then, she noticed a star getring closer and brighter. Wait...is it coming for her...? "...eh?" Momo answered, clearly confused.

"EEEEHHHHHH!?" She cried as soon as it headbutted her, the force knocking her out. "Momo? Hey, Momo? Are you there?" Sakura asked before hanging up. So, Momo layed there eyes swirling as she was knocked out. Her siblings were too busy doing whatever they were doing to notice their older sibling got knocked out by some star.

* * *

A man stood on a building, looking over the strange town under him. The lights were blinding. He hated it. "Fine evening isn't is, Pisard?" A familiar voice said behind him. Pisard turned, only to see the one person he didn't want to see. He hated her golden blonde hair. He hated her white sunhat with golden roses. He hated her white sun dress with matching heels. He hated her soothing golden eyes. Wait, he just hated everything about her.

"What are you doing here, Gloria Rosalinda?" He asked, clearly annoyed. "That's the same thing I would love to ask you. And before you ask, no, I won't be giving you the Prism Stones. They're important to my research." Gloria said. "Fairies. I must find some damn fairies. Orders from the Dark King." Pisard said, turning back to look down at the city.

"I must ask, what are you and the Dark King planning on doing with the fairies?" Gloria asked. "We don't release any information to outsiders, now leave," Pisard said without looking at her. Gloria smiled. "Isn't the concept of Precure amazing?" "Shut up, you witch!" He cried, holding his hand out, creating a green magic circle with a beam coming out, aiming towards Gloria who gracefully dodged it with no effort.

"Calm down Pisard. I understand, you were defeated by Cure Black and Cure White 30 years ago. But there is no need to take your anger out on me. I'm just a scientist, that's all," she calmly said. Pisard sighed and put his arm down. "But think about it. 30 years. The Garden of Rainbows has changed. So have Precure. And humans." Gloria said before giggling to herself. "I can't wait for the new Precure, aren't you excited?" "I sense it," Pisard then said.

"Sense what?" Gloria asked. "A fairy. I must leave," Pisard said before teleporting off. Gloria touched her heart shaped lockett. "Well, I guess I should start my newest experiment as well."

* * *

Momo stared at the envelope that was on the floor. Ealier, her siblings found her passed out on the grass and found an envelope laying next to her. Now, she is sitting on the floor staring at the envelope she put in front of her. She had already said good night to her family and wished her dad a safe trip, so she had to go to bed.

"Ok. I'm gonna open you. Please tell me this is some sick joke from the Dozen Devils..." she mumbled as she opened the envelope. Some cards fell out of it but she didn't pay attention to them. She read the writing.

 _Fujimura Momoka,_

 _Congratulations, you are a Precure. Haven't you notice something strange about you? How about a weird shaped birthmark? That's proof. Since you have been chosen by Leo to be a Precure, your duty is to protect other citizens of the Garden of Rainbows' dreams. Each time you save a dream, you gain a Wish Shard. A great eclipes will happen in December, and if you have the most Wish Shards, you may say your wish unter the eclipse and it shall come true. Once you have finished reading this letter, your fairy will appear. Any questions you may ask your fairy. Your fairy will also train you into becoming the best Precure you could possibly be. May the best Precure win._

 _Good Luck, The Queen of the Garden of Light_

"Sweet, I got me a fairy!" Momo cried. She put the letter down and waited for a fairy to appear. Nothing happened. "Shoulda known. Just a prank," she mumbled, throwing the envelope in the trash before turning off the lights and going to bed.

She didn't notice, but the envelope started glowing. The creepy man in a kabuki mask standing in front of the bay window who was stalking her noticed the glowing. "Perfect..." A rock hit his back. He turned his head to look at the source, which was a boy with his bike along with his friends. "Score!" The boy cried. Many mad marks appeared on the creepy, stalking, kabuki masked man.

Momo slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "It's about time you woke up-mumu," a voice said from right next to her. Momo cautiously turned her head, only to see a plushie. It was pale blue with droopy rabbit styled ears. It had a black moon symbol on its forehead with decorations. It also had a tiny puff tail. She doesn't remember getting a plush like that. "This is what I get for waking up early. I start seeing things..." she mumbled, going back to sleep. "Wake up, I have to talk to you about something important-mumu!" It cried, hitting her with its soft hands.

Momo sat up in bed. The plush lost its balance so it started moving around until it was balanced. It then cleared it's throat. "Greetings-mumu. I am Captain Moonshine of the royal army of the Garden of Light-mumu. I am also your fairy-mumu." Momo froze. "Wow-mumu. No screaming-mumu? I was actually expecting you to be freaking out since it's not everyday a fairy appears before you-mumu. Yes-mumu! I have a mature Precure-mumu! I'm one step closer to becoming like Sir Mepp-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momo screamed as she jumped out of bed. "Mumu!" Moonshine cried.

"OH MY GOSH ITS A FUCKIN TALKING PLUSHIE!" She screamed as she threw things at it. "H-hey-mumu! Watch the face-mumu!" Moonshine cried as he dodged. Momo started reciting prayers as Moonshine dodged while talking to her.

"Well, at least I got your attention-mumu. I should explain exactly what's going on-mumu. Precure are the legendary warriors-mumu. They have great power-mumu. But, as times change, so do Precure-mumu. They have different threats, powers, so many things-mumu. For you, it's despair-mumu. Humans are always having dreams, making wishes and setting goals-mumu. But, the obstacles in their way cause them despair, and we defiantly cannot have that-mumu. Precure are warriors of hope, meaning they spread hope-mumu. You figh...ahhhh-mumu! Where did that anchor come from-mumu!?"

Momo crouched down. "Am I going...crazy...?" The door opened, revealing her mother. "Peachy, you ok?" She asked before looking at her room. "Dang peachy! You made this mess just now? Over a little spider? I thought you weren't afraid of spiders! Where did that anchor come from? Anyway, clean up when you come back, aye? You have to go to school." She closed the door behind her.

Momo stood up and started thinking. "The envelope...it mentioned something about Precure..." "Hey, I'm hungry, can I get some food-mumu?" Moonshine said in the background. Momo ignored him. "And that Leo chose me..." "Oh, you have the Mark of Leo-mumu? You're the leader then-mumu," Moonshine said with Momo ignoring him. "So then...I'm this...Precure...thing...?" "I really wanna see Sunshine-mumu..."

Momo turned to glare at Moonshine who froze. "Ima have to leave you here. I have school." "Oh, you can take me with you, see-mumu?" He said before turning into a beam. The beam went inside of Momo's phone and his face appeared on his screen. Momo walked over to the phone.

"Dang! You're in my phone!" She cried, holding it up. "Aye-mumu! Plus, do you see the cards over there-mumu? They have all the things you need to take care of me with, like a sleep card for example-mumu," Moonshine said filled with pride.

"I just realized something," Momo said. "Ooohhh-mumu. What is it-mumu?" I don't like the way your voice sounds, so ima snooze you," Momo said, grabbing a card that looked like it was for sleeping. "Great selection, I mean not a great selection-mumu! Please, I don't wanna go to sleep-mumu! I must stay awake-mumu! I must find Sunshine-mumu! Oh, and I guess Starlight but I could care less about him-mumu. But anyway, pease don't make me go to s...zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Momo had swiped the card. Moonshine was fast asleep. She didn't understand this whole Precure thing, but it did seem interesting. She got up from the floor and walked into her bathroom.

"Good morning, Momo-chan!" Haruka cried as she and Sakura crossed the strees so they can talk to Momo and Takeru. "Dude, what the heck! Did you hang up on me last night!?" Sakura demanded. "Well it ain't my fault I got knocked out!" Momo answered. "Did you guys see the shooting stars?" Takeru then interrupted the girl. Haruka nodded. "Yeah, it was going on all over the world too! Shooting stars are such a magnificent site! What wishes did you make?" "That I'll be the best Matsuoka warrior in the whole Matsuoka Clan!" Takeru cried. "My wish was that I'll be swept away by a lovely, handsome prince!" Sakura answered. The others turned to look at her. "What? It might happen," Sakura said with a shrug.

School went by in a flash. Unfortunately, Moonshine was awake by then and asked to find Sunshine which brings them to the situation they're in: walking around town. "Have you found your Sunshine yet?" She asked. "Nope-mumu," Moonshine answered. Momo sighed, exhausted. They turned into wn alleyway, walking until they stopped at a dead end. "Well crap, an alleyway, just perfect!" Momo cried. "Yes, perfect indeed," a voice said from above. Momo turned around and the kabuki masked guy appeared in front of her.

"Cure Black...? No...you look way too young," he said. "Who are you!?" Momo asked. "Oh, I am Pisard. I have come back from hell to serve my Dark King and get my revenge on Cure Black and Cure White. Speaking of those pesky Precure, they are not here. Do you mind handing me your fairy? The Dark King needs that fairy," Pisard asked. Momo hugged her phone and backed up until her back touched the wall.

"Moonshine-sunny!?" A voice cried. Momo, Moonshine and Pisard looked over to the source of the voice. It was coming from the phone Akira was holding...the phone Akira was holding!? "Akira...you got one too...?" Momo asked. "Cure Black, then Cure White!? No, it's been 30 years, could you perhaps be their daughters?" Pisard asked. "Who? I'm sorry, sir, but what the hell you takin bout?" Momo answered. "I definitely can't let you 2 transform now! Give me your fairies or you'll be sorry!" Pisard commanded.

"No-sunny! Don't give us to him-sunny! Run away-sunny!" Akira's fairy said. "One problem...I'm against the wall!" Momo cried. "...oh yeah-sunny..." Pisard held out his hand and a green magic circle appeared, aiming at Momo. "Give me your fairy now!" "Akira, can you catch!?" Momo yelled. "Of course not, idiot! Why!?" Akira answered. "Think fast!" Momo cried, throwing her phone at Akira. She barley managed to catch it. "What are you planning!?" Akira asked. "Yeah, what are you planning!?" Pisard asked. "Ima keep this guy busy. You're smart, so run off and think of something," Momo explained. Akira nodded and ran off. "What!? Why you..." Pisard stopped talking when the 2 of them heard some crying. Momo sensed something unusual...like some sort of weird energy...kinda dark.

"Ooohhh! I get to show off! Behold...um...child...! You are about to see how scary I can be!" Pisard then cried, disappearing. Momo had a bad feeling so she decided to follow the crying. She found a hidden path in the alley and followed the crying as best she could. She stopped and froze when she saw a woman in an office uniform sitting against the wall, holding a gun. "I can't do this anymore! I just can't!" She mumbled. The woman lifted the gun to her head and closed her eyes. "Goodbye...life..." Before Momo could run over and take the gun away from the woman, Pisard appeared before the woman.

"W-Who are you!?" The woman asked. "I can make your dreams come true. What is your wish?" Pisard asked. "I wish...I wish I was a better mother, that I can provide for my children...I wish I was rich!" The woman cried, bursting into tears once again. "Your wish is my command," Pisard said with a simple snap of his fingers.

The woman then froze and something came out from where her heart usually is. It was some sort of tiny crystal lightbulb with a silver screw piece. Pisard grabbed it. "May your dreams fall into an eternal black hole!" He cried, the lightbulb thing turning all black and he throwing it back into the woman. Black chains came out of it and it covered the woman. Soon, it exploed, revealing a shadow like monster with horns, sharp claws and fangs, bat wings and tail, red demon eyes, and some silver chains decorating its body which also had some silver locks on them.

"Daemon!" It roared. Momo slowly backed up, staring up at the Daemon in shock. "What the fuck..." "Hahahaha! Daemon, find the fairies and give them to me!" Pisard cried. The Daemon tuned around and ran off with Pisard following. Momo realized it was looking for Akira. "Crap! I have to find her! But how can I...? This is Koizumi Gakuen..." She decided to do the trick she always used when she played hide and seek with Takeru, Sakura and Haruka when they were young.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated. She felt many people's energy around her, but they weren't the energy she was looking for. Akira's energy was kind of cold, but it was warm, weak but not too weak, smooth, fragile, it was hard for Momo to explain, all she knows is that she'll know when she feels it. She opened her eyes. "Found her!" She cried, running out of the alley.

The streets had citizens running away and everywhere was a mess. The Daemon must have done that. "Gotta find Akira. Gotta find Akira. Gotta find Akira," Momo kept on repeating as she pushed through the crowd. She found herself in the park. The way she was going, she realized she was heading towards the area where you can see a good view of the buildings. There was Akira. She turned around. "Why are you in a hurry?" She asked. "Demon...I think...huge...Pisard...woman...gun...searching..." Momo said between breaths.

They heard a monsterly roar. "No...Pisard must have summoned a Daemon-mumu!" Moonshine cried. "Daemon?" Momo and Akira said at the same time. "Yes-mumu. You see, humans have this think called a Wish Gem-mumu. The more hope they have, the brighter it glows-mumu. The more despair they have, the dimmer it glows-mumu. Only us faires can see it when it's inside the human body-mumu. Pisard must have harnessed the energy of a dark Wish Gem to summon a Daemon-mumu!" Moonshine explained. "So that's what he did..." Momo mumbled. She then remembered the woman. "Wait! What happens to the human!?" "Well...while their body is used as a host for the Daemon, they are in a trance like state, meaning they are trapped in their own dream, but at the same time, it isn't their dream-sunny. Think of it as some sort of nightmare-sunny," Akira's fairy said.

"Then what are we going to do about the Daemon?" Akira asked, handing Momo her phone. "Simple, really-mumu. Transform-mumu," Moonshine said. "And how exactly are we gonna do that!?" Momo asked. "What is your greatest wish-sunny?" Sunshine, Akira's fairy asked. "Wish it and your door will be unlocked-mumu," Moonshine said. "Your door will be...unlocked?" Akira repeated. "I won't let you transform! The last time I let Precure transform I failed my king, but I won't let that happen!" Pisard yelled, floating in the air after suddenly appearing. The Daemon stommped on the floor, creating a wave, knocking the girls down.

Pisard landed on the ground and walked over to the girls. "I'll be taking your fairies, thank you very much." Momo and Akira smiled at each other. They held hands and stood up. "Sorry, creep, but we just thought of our wish!" Momo said. "This is so unlogical..." Akira mumbled. Mad marks appeared on Pisard. The girls made their wishes mentally, a white magic circle appearing under them, signaling their wishes had been heard. "Get the queen card and swipe in on your phone's card swipe thing-mumu! No, I don't know what its called but don't judge me-mumu!" Moonshine cried. "Card Columne-sunny..." Sunshine mumbled.

The 2 took out their queen cards and swipped. Momo then started having doubts. "Oi, blue plush thing. Is this really gonna wo-Precure! Grant my wish!"

Momo's hair became longer, curly and pale blue, tighed into pigtails by black bows while her eyes also turned pale blue, the same color as her hair. Fot the top, she has a sparkly top that is pale blue sash like sleeve with silver crescent moon and star designs sleeve covering her left shoulder and going across to her side, not covering her right shoulder and under it seems to be a sleeveless sparkly black top. She has a silky black translucent ribbon wrapped around around her waist with it ending as a bow with long ribbons at the back, and a pale blue sparkly overlapping skirt still with silver crescent moon and star designs and its also sparkly. Under each pale blue skirt was a black sparkly skirt peaking out a little. She had silky black translucent thigh high stockings and black ankle high, laced booties with heels. On her right arm is a silver bracelet towards the top of her arm and on her left hand was a fingerless black glove. She had silver studded earrings with more piercings with studded earrings in them on her ears. She has a black choker where a silver crescent moon charm hangs. On the right side of her skirt has her phone and cards in a black sparkly bag with a pale blue ribbon on the front. "The emissary who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!"

Akira's hair was still straight but was longer and is in a ponytail still held by a white bow and her eyes turned pale pink, the same color of her hair. For her top, she has a pale pink top that has 1 sleeve, it being her left sleeve. On the top were golden sun and other designs on it with sparkles. She has a white ribbon tied around her waist with a bow in the back. Her skirt was a pale pink overlapping skirt with golden sun and other designs and sparkles. Under each layer was a white sparkly skirt under it. On her right arm was a lomg sparkly white armwarmer. She has black translucent tights and white knee high laced boots with heels. She wore a holden pendant with a sun hanging from it. She also has hooped golden earrings. At the left side of her skirt was her phone and cards in a sparkly white bag with a pale pink ribbon on the front. "The emissary who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Sun!"

"Together we are Precure!" The 2 yelled, posing. They then froze. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Look at you ahaha! You look so stupid! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Moon laughed. "You are being very immature about this! And speaking of this whole thing, everything is lacking logic! How is any of this possible!?" Sun cried.

"I let you Precure transform again!? Daemon! Attack!" Pisard cried, flying out of the way with more mad marks. "Run away!" Moon yelled, running off with Sun following. The Daemon swung some of its chains, destroying everything around it. "Daemon!" It yelled. "What are you doing-mumu!? Turn back around and fight the Daemon-mumu!" Moonshine demanded. "But I wanna live!" Moon whinned. "Trust us, you will survive...I hope-mumu" Moonshine answered. Moon turned around, only to notice the Daemon was about to step on them. She held the bottom of its foot with her hands and pushed it up before punching it. The Daemon started to stumble. "Ooooohhhh...fun..." Moon mumbled.

She did some flips as the Daemon tried catching her with its hands (thank cheerleading). She would punch and kick when she found an opening. She flipped off and stood next to Sun. "Isn't this fun!?" Moon asked. "Amazing...our powers are boosted...which means...I can do the same thing as well...!" Sun concluded before running over to the Daemon's leg. She punched it, except nothing happened. She then kicked it many times. Nothing happened as well. "Why won't it work for me...!?" Sun whinned. "Outa the way!" Moon cried, jumping up to continue fighting the Daemon.

"I understand you are upset-sunny. But, maybe you can use your Gify differently, you just have to open your eyes-sunny," Sunshine said. Sun closed her eyes then opened them again, noticing pale pink numbers doing some calculations. She then had an idea.

"Moon! The Daemon will be hitting you out of the way in 10.5 seconds!" Sun yelled. Moon didn't know whay she ment but she moved out of hitting rang. In 10.5 seconds, it swung its arm. Moon gave her the ok sign and continued to hit as Sun told the calculations. They forgot it had wings, and it flapped its wings, blowing the 2 of them against a tree.

"Hey! Give me a boost!" Moon cried. Sun decided to, guessing that since Moon was in cheerleading she knew what she was doing. Moon was thrown up to the sky. Eventually, she was like a star in the sky. Shrugging, Sun turned her focus back to the Daemon. She did some energy calculations and pointed her finger like a gun. A pale pink magic circle appeared as she aimed for the Daemon's chest. "Precure! Solar Flare!" She cried, beam like bullets shooting out, hitting the Daemon.

Right after that, Moon fell out of the sky in a big ball of fire "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow!" She ended up headbutting the Daemon. As she was still up in the air, a pale blue magic circle appeared behind her. "Precure! Moonphase!" She cried, swords shooting out, hitting the Daemon.

She eventually landed next to Sun. "My everything hurts..." she mumbled. The 2 froze when the locks on the chains had all broken off. "The locks are its hearts-mumu. Once they are gone, you must purify it immediately before they come back-mumu!" Moonshine cried. "Aye! So, how exactly do we do that?" Moon asked. "Hold hands and face each other, you'll know the rest-sunny!" Sunshine cried. They did that.

"You know," Moon started, "I want to object to this and all, but I have a feeling I'm gonna get interru-The stone of the mysterious! Moonstone! Shine on me!" She cried, a pale blue aura surrounding her. "The stone of clarity! Sunstone! Shine on me!" Sun cried, a pale pink aura surrounding her. They then held out their hands that were closest to the Daemon and held it and aimed it at it. A white magic circle appeared. "Precure! Shooting Star!" A white, crystal like beam shot out, hitting the Daemon. The chains started to cover the Daemon's entire body then it exploded, revealing the woman. A newly lit up Wish Gem entered her as she floated down to the grass. A tiny shard came out from it and floated to the girls. Moon took it.

"What's this?" "A Wish Shard-sunny. After defeating a Daemon, you will get one-sunny. If you haven't read the envelop the queen of the Garden of Light sent to you, the one who gets the most Wish Shards will be able to have their wish come true under the eclipes-sunny," Sunshine explained. "None of this is logical. I only went along with all of this because I thought there was something logical about it. Nevermind..." Sun mumbled.

"Precure...I WILL END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Pisars then yelled, still up in the air totally pissed, creating a grean magic circle. Beams started shooting out. The girls jumped out of the way and ran off. "Got a plan?" Moon asked as they were running. "I'm thinking," Sun answered. "Aye, I'll distract him!" Moon cried. She noticed that they were in town so she looked around. She took the hot dog truck and threw it at Pisard. She threw more objects at him. "I'm going to see if I can use Solar Flare on him again," Sun said. "I'll try Moonphase," Moon offered. The 2 jumped on a car and jumped off before Pisard hit it with the beam. "Precure! Moonphase!" "Precure! Solar Flare!"

"I will be back for you, Precure!" He yelled, disappearing before the blades and bullets hit him.

"Yeah! Run away...Sir Gets Pissed A Lot! Ha! You're no match against the Precure!" Moon yelled. "Stop it, you idiot, people saw us," Sun said. "Hu? What you mean?" Moon asked. Sun pointed to the crowd. Next, she pointed to the screens on the building. Third, she pointed to the helicopters. "Put your hands up!" A person from one of the helicopters yelled.

"We are on national TV," Sun said. "Ooohhh, a dream come true!" Moon cried. 2 officers walked up to them and put handcuffs. "You 2 are under arrest." The 3rd one said. "Ooohhh! Another dream come true!" Moon cried before Sun kicked her.

* * *

 ** _Episode 1: A Shooting Star LITERALLY Fell Out of the Sky_**

* * *

 _Next Time on Cosmos Precure! Episode 2: Momo is Smart and Akira is Dumb!? Is the World Ending Already!?_

 _I yawned and rubbed my eyes. After doing some stretching, I put my hand down, only to feel something soft. So, wondering where the source is coming from, I looked over to where I put my hand down, only to discover stuffed animal. I usually don't have stuffed animals in my room. They're honestly creepy. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my Japanese styled house. Wait...no...it's not logically possible._

 _I jumped out of bed and went over to the dresser. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I opened them, looking into the mirror only to see Momo staring back, not me. Wait...no...did we...switch bodies!?_

* * *

 **Me: I'm back, bitches! It's me, sugarsugarrush! Anyway, for those loyal people who have read this before, this is the rewritten version. This was what I had planned. I know, things are confusing, but I have a habit of confusing people so eventually, things will get clearer. Sadly, I wasn't told what I should add or take away or your thoughts once again so I decided to do this. But for those reading this for the first time, welcome! This used to be called Futari wa Precure Shinning Star (it was spelled wrong anyway) but I felt like the title was so long. I wanted to do Twilight Precure, but that was taken. Then Zodiac Precure, but it was taken too. I think Cosmos Precure is taken as well...which is why I'm changing it to Celestial Precure!**

 **Nagisa: Well, you changed a lot of stuff! What happened to Cure Dark and Cure Light for example?**

 **Me: They represented the moon and sun, and I realized Cure Moon and Cure Sun wasn't taken to I did that. The names Cure Dark and Cure light will still be used by them...hehehehe. And don't you like the new outfits? They are genie inspired! Kinda! By the way, the themes are space, wishes, dreams, hope, stars, moon, sun, space stuff, jewels, Arabian Nights (I absolutely love those stories! I grew up with those stories and I'm rereading them again!) and the zodiacs. The themes are some of my favorite things**

 **Honoka: Well, lets see how this story ends**

 **Me: technically, it's my 2nd anniversary!**

 **Nagisa: Oh yeah! And by the way, the Sugarholic didn't reread this so if there is bas grammar and spelling, she apologizes**

 **Me: Bye Hikari!**

 **Hikari: W-what? Why?**

 **Me: Because, I first wrote this when I was 12. It was my very first fan fiction and I didn't add Hikari. I'm 14 and rewritting this so I'm also tryna make it like the very first chapter of this fan fic. I have to tie Nagisa and Honoka to a chair...**

 **Hikari: First of all, the sugarholic doesn't own Precure, and second, please review and we hope you liked this version! Later yo!**


	2. 2: Momo is smart and Akira is dumb?

**Momo's POV:**

Cure Sun and I were sitting in the interrogation room. After a long talk they decided to interrogate us together.

"So, you two are magical girls, known as the Precure, and you protect humanity by spreading the power of Hope?" Officer Yamada concluded. I nodded while Sun sighed. "I'm Cure Moon, and that one is Cure Sun." "Cosplayers perhaps?" The officer asked. I shook my head. "The real thing." "Um...yeah...I'm releasing you guys. Please don't be causing anymore trouble, whatever you 2 are," he said eventually. "This has been going on for way too long," Sun said as soon as they released her handcuffs. She walked off with me following.

I flicked off the office. He had a mad mark, but was trying really hard to stay calm and serious. I then stuck my tounge out and held the bottom of my eye, facing him while flicking him off. The officer then said "have a _nice_ day ladies...!"

* * *

 ** _Episode 2: Momo is Smart and Akira is Dumb!? Is the World Ending Already!?_**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

 ** _"Pisard,"_** the Dark King's voice said. Pisard, kneeling before him, froze in fear. He failed his task and he let the Precure transform...AGAIN. **_"Do you have the fairies?"_** The Dark King asked. "N-N-No your evilness. They found 2 new Precure and they transformed. B-B-But you don't have to worry. I've been coming up with a plan to take their fairies away!" Pisard explained.

 ** _"Pisard, you had 1 job. What was it?"_** The king asked. "To find the faires before the Precure do..." Pisard answered. **_"Why do we have to find the fairies before the Precure?"_** "So they don't transform..." **_"And what do you end up doing?"_** "I let them transform..." **_"You fucking bastard! 1 job! If you can't do one job, then what was the point of bringing you back!?"_** The king yelled.

"I'll find the other 10 fairies, I promise!" Pisard announced, tears of fear appearing. **_"We are under a time limit. We have to deal with a certain witch. We all know how she is. We cannot let her succeed. Eventually, she'll get irritated and start acting out, and that would mess up everything we are working towards,"_** the king explained. "O-Of course, your evilness! I will out my plan into motion. The first 2 fairies might be able to lead me to the 3rd fairy, just give me some time!" He cried before the illusion ended.

"Same old Pisard, never learned his lesson from last time. You let the same thing happen to you, twice! Priceless!" A familiar voice cried. "Poisony? What are you doing here?" He asked. Poisony smiled. "Many reasons, actually. Like, the king entrusted me on a highly classified mission...can't tell you~" Poisony said. Pisard glared.

"I'm going to go visit my little brother now," Poisny said, walking out of the dinning room of the abandoned mansion that was used by the Seeds of Darkness and raising a toddler version of the Dark King 29 years ago. "You mean...Kiriya? That traitor!?" Pisard asked. Poisony nodded. "I heard he finally married Honoka, Cure White, one of the Precure you hate, " Poisony said. "Eh!? How dare he! He was always trying to get on my bad said in the past, but why her!?" Pisard cried, mad marks appearing. "Oh, and he's a daddy now!" Poisony added. "EEEEEEHHHHH!? NOW HE'S JUST DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" Pisard yelled, more mad marks appearing.

 **Momo's POV:**

"...hu?" The whole class said the very next day. Minamino-sensei cleared her throat. "Like I said, you will be having a pretest on Friday, a review of last year's materials. It will be your very first grade, and it will affect you greatly. If I were you, I'd start reviewing materials since today is Wednesday, which is what we are going to do today for class," Minamino-sensei explained.

I poked Haruka's back, the one who sits in front of me. "Did you know about this?" I whispered. Haruka shook her head. "Momo-san, come solve the problem I just wrote up. It should be easy since it was from last school year," Minamino-sensei called out. I looked up at the board to see the equation.

 _3x44=2x56_

 _X=?_

"Um...you see...hahaha..." I laughed nervously. Akira sighed and walked up to the board and wrote:

 _3x44=2x56_

 _3x-2x=1x_

 _1x44=56_

 _56-44=12_

 _1x=12_

 _12/1_

 _X=12_

She turned to face us. "3x44=2x56. First, you do -2x with like terms on both sides, meaning 2x-2x cancels each other out, and 3x-2x is 1x. Next, with like terms by the way, you do 56-44 once you move 44 to the opposite sode of the equal mark. 56-44 equals 12. All you have left is 1x=12. So, you move the 1 to the 12, meaning 12/1 which equals 12. All you have left is x=12, hence the answer."

The whole class was silently staring dead at her. After a minute, everyone started cheering and clapping. "It's basic math. You learn this in 1st year of junior high. Its kinda sad, really, that none of you know this," she said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Akira-san is right. I know that she's going to pass the test on Friday. Momo-san, if I were you, I'd go study my notes extra hard," Minamino-sensei said. Akira bowed and walked over to her seat behind mine as Minamino-sensei wrote a problem on the board and asked a random student to answer.

I turned around so I was facing Akira. "Hey, you wanna study together after school today?" I asked. "Why?" "Well, as you can see, I suck at math. And, my mom's gonna kill me once she finds out I failed my test." "So its more like you want me to tutor you, am I correct?" "Aye! And besides, we're teammates and teammates stick together, ya know?" "Fine, but only because I want to ask you about..." she looked around before whispering "cure stuff."

"What are you planning Momo?" Takeru asked. "Oh, Akira's gonna tutor me!" I announced. "Oh, count me in! I suck at math! Did you know I barley passed my final last year? Yeah...its that bad..." Takeru cried. "But we have cheer practice, Momo-chan. And Takeru has football," Haruka then said.

"What about after our practices in the library? That's good, right?" Sakura joined in. "Oh, that's a great idea!" I answered. "Hey, Irisawa-san, is it alright if you tutor me also? Math was never really my strong point," Sakura asked. "That means I definitely have to come along. Momo-san and Takeru-san in a room together is absolutely a big fat no, honestly, both of them would be dead. But with Sakura, eventually Sakura would loose control and strangle both of them. I have to be there to balance them out," Haruka then realized.

"Alright then! You should know when our practices end so meet us at the library!" I then concluded. Akira sighed and mumbled something. I didn't catch it but I didn't care either.

 **Haruka's POV:**

I sighed. Its been 30 minutes and we haven't really accomplished anything.

Momo and Takeru were having their usual argument.

Sakura was busy posting selfies.

Akira was twitching, about to lose her mind.

And I was sitting here, feeling embarrassed about my cousin and friends.

I should have known this would have happened.

"SHUT UP! YOU ALL DRAGGED ME HERE WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN DOING SOMETHING WAY BETTER WITH MY LIFE THAN THIS! DO YOU WANT ME TO TUTOR YOU GUYS OR NOT!? GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" Akira yelled. We were lucky since just the librarian was here with us. She doesn't really do her job, but people shush other people for her.

I bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry, Irisawa-san!" I cried. "Momo. Takeru. What is one way you use Pi for?" She told the twins. "Um...uh...something...you...uh...eat...?" They said magically at the same time. See? Like I said, twins. Akira face palmed. "Circumference you idiots!" "Something tells me we are going to be here for a long time..." I sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

I was right. Almost 2 hours. "I'm hungry..." Sakura mumbled. "I know there's a vending machine around here," I recalled. "Alright then, lets go get something to eat," Takeru said, getting up before asking if Momo wanted to come along. "No, I'm good," she answered. So Sakura, Takeru and I started to search for the vending machine.

We had finally found it. "Alright, we all know I'm grounded so I don't gots money. Haruka? Takeru?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I have about 25 dollars. You need 1 dollar for the vending machine, right?" I responded. Sakura nodded. I put in 1 dollar. "What do you want, Takeru?" I asked.

"Let's see...get me Cheetos. That's B2," he answered. I typed in the number. Well, you see...the vending machine kinda...broke down. Takeru lost it so he tried breaking the vending machine.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" He yelled. "I'm so glad he doesn't have his weapoms with him right now..." I whispered to Sakura who nodded.

 **Akira's POV:**

"None of this is logial..." I mumbled. "Thank you! Someone agrees with me!" Momo cried. "How is Precure even posible...?" I asked. "Oh...I thought we were talking about math..." Momo mumbled. I twitched before sighing.

This is one of life's many tests. To test my patience. To test how I handle any situation. To test me to see if I can figure out one of it's biggest mysteries: Precure.

I adjusted the glasses on my head. "How can Precure even happen?" "Don't ask me. Have you seen my grades from last year? But, if you want answers, ask the fairies. You did get the envelop, right?" Momo suggested. The envelop...oh yeah, that's right!

Sunshine appeared in my backyard when I was outside admiring the stars. I was never able to see them when I was in New York, but I can see some in Japan so when I found out there will be shooting stars, I went outside to watch them.

Flashback ( **Y'all better get used to flashbacks, they important to the story** ):

 _"Akira-chan! Look look look look LOOK!" Mom cried as I was reading my book. "Shut up!" I yelled. She bargged into my room. "Shooting stars! Aren't they pretty? They are different from the ones back in New York!" "That's nice, can you leave now?" I responded. Mom pouted._ _"Akira-chan? Are you still mad about leaving New York?" I didn't answer, in fact, I went back to reading and I ignored her._

 _"I grew up in Koizumi Gakuen. This town is my life here. I've had so many memories, way too many. In fact, it was under shooting stars when my life changed, dramatically. If it weren't for the shooting stars, I would have just been a lonely girl, I wouod have never even became friends with Nagisa, Hikari, and everyone else and I would have definatly not meet your father..." mom pondered. Interesting..._

 _"What? You and dad met under the shooting stars or something? How romantic," I answered. Mom froze. "Hahahahahaha, what do you mean...? Anyway, go outside and look at the stars. Maybe your life might change too," mom said. I sighed as I put my book down. "It better be worth it._

 _So, mom and I sat outside. "I wish Kaito-chan would come and visit us soon. I wish we can continue being a happy family. I wish I can be a good mother. I wi-" "I thought you said shooting stars are just rocks falling from space and people thought they looked magical so they just made wishes, even though the rocks don't do anything," I said. Mom nodded, smiling. "I know that, but it's always good to make wishes, therefore, you can have something to work towards. Back in New York, I made a wish that we would be able to come back to Koizumi Gakuen, and so, I worked hard towards that goal. Here we are," mom explained._

 _We continued to look at the shooting stars. Mom then heard the phone ring from the house so she got up. "I'll be right back, Akira-chan," she said, walking into the house. I watched her leave before looking back up at the night sky. I have to admit, the stars do look pretty. Even though Koizumi Gakuen was all city and was kinda like another New York, my great grandmother's house made it look like we were in the countryside, for we were able to view the stars with no problem. Mom has told me great stories about great grandma. I wish...I could be just like her...crap I just made a wish! But, it wouldn't hurt to make another one._

 _I made a few more wishes until I noticed 1 bright one. It seemed to be coming closer and closer...that's not normal. I quickly rolled over to the other side as the beam hit the place I was once sitting at. I crawled over only to see a gold envelope. I grabbed it and opened it._

Irisawa Akira,

Congratulations, you are a Precure. Haven't you notice something strange about you? How about a weird shaped birthmark? That's proof. Since you have been chosen by Aquarius to be a Precure, your duty is to protect other citizens of the Garden of Rainbows' dreams. Each time you save a dream, you gain a Wish Shard. A great eclipes will happen in December, and if you have the most Wish Shards, you may say your wish unter the eclipse and it shall come true. Once you have finished reading this letter, your fairy will appear. Any questions you may ask your fairy. Your fairy will also train you into becoming the best Precure you could possibly be. May the best Precure win.

Good Luck, The Queen of the Garden of Light

 _So, how? Fairies don't exist. Aquarius is just a constellation in the Zodiac that I just happened to be born under since my birthday is Febuary 18th, so how could a constellation choose me? I do have to admit, I have a birthmark that is shaped as the zodiac symbol of Aquarius on my outer left thigh. How can I protect people's dreams? How can I get a Wish Shard? What is Precure? Some program?_

 _"I can tell you have so many questions you want answered, and I'll try my best to answer-sunny. But some of the answers will be revealed over time-sunny," a voice said. I froze. "W-Who just said that...?" I mumbled. "I'm Sunshine, and I was once the keeper of the echanted royal library in the Garden of Light-sunny! I am your fairy-sunny! Ask your questions-sunny!" I didn't turn around. "Would you mind turning around so I can see you're face-sunny? I haven't figured out how to walk in this form well yet-sunny," Sunshine said. I shook my head and covered my ears. This can't be logical...it just can't..._

End of Flashback

"It said if we had any questions, we should ask our fairies," I said. Momo nodded, taking out her phone. "Moonshine, I'm actually letting you speak out." Moonshine's head appeared on the screen. "Alright-mumu," he said before freezing. "Hm? Is my phone lagging?" Momo asked. He unfroze. "Pisard is here-mumu! With a brand new Daemon-mumu!"

"What!? No way!" Momo cried. I took out my phone. Sunshine pulled up a video of the Daemon attacking. It had its usual chains, demonic horns, eyes and wings, and shadow like look, but it seemed to have this half boy and half girl look...I don't know. All I know is that its attacking the city.

"Oooohhh yay! We get to transform!" Momo cried, standing up. "Alright then, where can we?" I asked. "I know a place, follow me!" Momo answered, running off. "Hey...what happened...?" Momo asked as soon as we got to the front of the library. The vending machine was destroyed with Takeru sitting down, eating the snacks. Haruka was freaking out and Sakura was twitching. "Don't. Ask." Sakura simply said. "Oh...Akira and I are going to the bathroom, be right back!" Momo cried, running off. I followed.

After running for a while, we found ourselves on the roof. "Wow..." I mumbled. "Let's do this!" Momo cried, all fired up. "Precure! Grant my wish!" We cried together. "The emissary who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!" Momo cried as soon as she transformed into Cure Moon. "The emissary who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Sun!" I cried as soon as I transformed into Cure Sun. "Together we are Precure!" We then said, posing together. That part's new. "Come on! Let's go!" Moon cried, jumping off of the school building and heading to the area where the Daemon was attacking. I sighed. Maybe, I might find something that could be scientifically proven, so I followed her.

 **Nagisa's POV:**

"So, you guys threw poop in the pool?" I asked October, November, and December. They nodded their heads. It was taking all my energy not to blow up on them. "But you guys have your own bathroom, so how come you threw poop into the pool?" "Becuase, the last time October pooped, the toilet got clogged," November said. "October gots butt problems..." December mumbled. "Shut up!" October cried. "So, how did his poop end up in the pool?" I asked.

"Oh, I picked it up from the pool and I threw it out from the window. Since our window shows the pool, it landed inside the pool," October casually explained. "Wait so you touched it too!?" I asked in disbelief. October nodded. "He got issues..." December mumbled once again. Alright. I've lost control.

"LOOK! I AIN'T GON PICK UP SHIT, SO Y'ALL BETTER THINK OF SOME WAY TO PICK IT UP AND CLEAN THE POOL! NOW AM I FUCKIN CLEAR!?" I yelled. They saluted. "A-Aye..." I turned and walked inside. Once I went upstairs to the main living room, the girls were running over to the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. "The magical girls are in the shopping district!" April cried. "Magical girls? Um, yeah, there's a channel for that, called _Magical Girls!_ child," I said. April is into the magical girls stuff. Well, she and February. May would sit there and explain how unscientifically impossible magical girls are. March thinks its too girly. August, well, she thinks its kinda boring since she knows how the show goes. The girls are at school hanging out with each other. Enemy and monster appears. Girls transform and defeat the enemy. She thinks there's no need to watch that over and over. So then, why are all of them watching it then?

"Like...no! It's like, real magical girls! They are like, called Precure!" February explained. I froze when I heard the name Precure. It's been so long since I last heard that. Precure...? But...how? I sat down next to the girls and looked at the screen.

 _"Hi! I'm Akiyama Rina and I'm in the shopping district currently. As we all know, yesterday, we got an unusual surprise around the Koizumi Central Park area. Well,_ _today, the Precure are back along with this...um...monster thing! We are about to give y'all a closer view, come on!"_

I watched as Rina ran closer. Yes, Rina, one of my best friends. The long, brown low pigtails she owns should be a give away. She became some sort of reporter journalist thing who travels around the world. Becuase she is so busy, we don't hang out as much as we used to anymore. Shiho and I, however, hang out all the time. Shiho is a director while I'm, believe it or not, am an actor so, yeah, we are always hanging out mainly becuase of our jobs, since she directs some of the movies I'm in. But returning back to the news...

 _"Here we are at the scene! Let's see if Blue and Pink will defeat the monster and kabuki masked guy!"_

"You got this, Blue!" March yelled. "Blue doesn't have coordination! Even though she can't fight, Pink has a higher chance of defeating the monster because she actually plans things out!" May cried. March and May glared at each other. "Guys, let's pay attention!" I cried, looking at the TV.

I then froze. The kabuki mask. I know that fashion failure look from anywhere...Pisard!? H-How is he back!? I thought he was in Hell! And those 2 Precure...

 _"Today is your end! Precure! Daemon, go!" Pisard commanded. The Daemon started charging at the girls, swinging its claws. The girls jumped out of the way. "Go to its left and do a kick!" Pink cried. Blue saluted and ran over to the left. She kicked the Daemon and started punching it. "Ah shit! Why can't you fuckin stay still!?" Blue cried ad she hit the Daemon._

 _"I got you! Precure! Solar Flare!" Pink cried, bullets hitting the Daemon. "Is that still enough?" Pinl asked. Blue gave her a thumbs up. "Aye!" Blue then did some material art hand a feet movements. "Peach Moon Secret Art!" She started. "What...?" Pink asked, dumbfounded. "Gimme a boost!" Blue cried. Pink nodded and Blue was thrown up into the air, disappearing like a star._

 _The Daemon growled and continued to swing its arms and chains in order to hit Pink. Pink dodged them as best she could. Then, appearing from the sky was Blue. "Peach Moon Secret Art: Holy Headbutt!" She cried, headbutting the Daemon. It grabbed her and Pink, hitting them together and dropping them on the floor. The girls felt dizzy._

 _"Hahahahaha! Prepare to meet your doom, Precure!" Blue seemed to be irritated and grabbed Pink's hands. "The stone of the mysterious! Moonstone!" "The stone of clarity! Sunstone!" Pink cried. "Precure! Shooting Star!" The 2 cried, a crystal like white beam hit the Daemon. After the Daemon exploded, there was a little boy and some shard came out. "Y-You can't do that!" Pisard cried. "Your Daemon was weak!" Blue cried. Pink rose an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, its true the light in his heart lightbulb thing turned dark and shit, but its a little boy and according to his wavelength, he was living a perfectly good life with no trouble. The most likely reason why he got depressed is becuase he didn't get the toy ue wanted or something!" Blue explained. "How are you able to do that...?" Pink asked. "Hm? Don't you sense the energy coming out of it?" Blue answered. "Interesting..." Pink mumbled._

 _Pisard laughed. "No matter! You are doomed anyway...you will get a special surprise from each other in the morning...how sill you 2 survive that...hm...?" He asked before disappearing. Rina appeared from her hidding spot and ran up to Blue. "What is your name, and would you mind telling us about this whole thing?" She asked. Pink grabbed Blue by the arm. "We left some friends behind, now, may you excuse us, we must get going!" She cried before they jumped off._ _"There you have it, folks! They are Precure alright! But, of course, being the..."_

My phone rang so I got up and walked somewhere quieter. I looked at the caller ID, which was Honoka. It's been ages!

"Hello?" I answered as I put the phone up to my ear. _Nagisa! Were you watching the news just now!?"_ "Yeah, I was. I can't believe it. After 30 years, the Dark Zone is back to haunt our lives..." _"Yeah. But hey, at least we can continue our adventures as Cure Black and cure White, right?"_ Honoka suggested. "No, we are too old for that now, besides, I'm pregnant. There is no way ima end up giving birth on the battlefield. Besides, there were 2 Precure fighting Pisard and his new monster they call a Daemon or something. They seem to be around the same age we were when we first became Precure."

 _"Yes, you are right. They've only just appeared yesterday, and since we are veteran Precure, we should train them."_ "The problem is figuring out their identity. Koizumi Gakuen has increases majorly throughout the years, so discovering their true identity is a lot harder than 30 years ago." _"Don't worry, Nagisa. We will find them. I have a feeling that we are close to them."_

* * *

 **Akira's POV** **:**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. After doing some stretching, I put my hand down, only to feel something soft. So, wondering where the source is coming from, I looked over to where I put my hand down, only to discover stuffed animal. I usually don't have stuffed animals in my room. They're honestly creepy. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my Japanese styled house. Wait...no...it's not logically possible.

I jumped out of bed and went over to the dresser. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I opened them, looking into the mirror only to see Momo staring back, not me. Wait...no...did we...switch bodies!?

I started pacing back and forth. "No...how...wasn't I...how did this..." Next, I did the most logical thing to do.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed.

In less than 5 seconds, I heard frantic footsteps. "Peachy, what's wrong!?" Some woman cried as soon as she opened the door. She was wearing a pink Chinese styled top with black pants. She has ginger hair with some in a side bun and her bangs in the front to the side. She looks similar to Momo, the only difference, beside the small differences, was that the woman was pregnant. So, on conclusion, this is her mother.

"Wait, did you see spider? You live with the Dozen Devils, how could you be scared of spiders?" The woman asked. "Yes...I did...I saw a spider...so ashamed..." I answered, unsure of what to do. "Well, you woke up early for once, so get ready for school," the woman said. I then heard lots of chattering coming from...12 children!? Hold up...

"Oh, joy, you woke up the devils. Magnificent. I'll go make breakfast now..." the woman mumbled, closing the door behind her. I stood there, speechless until I remembered that I had to be panicking because this whole...thing...is so unscientific!

"Sunshine, call Momo!" I said. "Sunshine isn't here-mumu," Moonshine said, waking up. He froze. "You sound different-mumu..." "I'm Akira...I think!" I cried. "My prayers have been heard-mumu!" Moonshine then called out.

I decided to explore this room. It's messy, filled with clothes, atuffed animals, junk, pictures, magazines, shoes. But, judging from everything here, I was able to figure out a few things about her. She is athletic due to the pictures, poster, shoes and clothes. and seems to be into fashion...in her own unique way due to the clothes, magazines, shoes and posters. She is cheerful due to the stuffed animals and pictures and she seems to be into material arts due to the pictures and posters. Overal, she is a very unorganized person, especially due to the junk around this room. I decided to look at the pictures that were on her dresser's mirror.

It has her with lots of people, but mainly her, Sakura, Haruka and Takeru. There was one with the four of them at the skating rink. Haruka was holding onto Sakura's leg as she (Sakura) tried to shake her off while Momo and Takeru seemed to be fighting each other. Another one had just the 3 girls at the shopping mall with bags from different stores, posing together. A third one had the girls at a sleep over with food and magazines scattered while a fourth one had the girls seemingly screaming with Takeru laughing. A fith one has Momo and Takeru ontop of a hill that shows the cities building, doing some sort of couple's pose where they would hold onto each other. They were making funny faces.

There were more pictures of the four of them. I looked over and noticed there were some with other people. There was one with Momo, Sakura, Haruka, Hotaru and Hanako at some sort of place that seemed to be some sort of shoe store, smiling. There was another one with Momo, Hotaru, Momo's mom and Hotaru's mom. I think her name was Rina. But anyway, they seemed to be on some behind the scenes set.

There were more pictures of Momo, Takeru, and some other boys, either lifting her up, or all of them doing some silly poses. I looked down and noticed she was also with some multiple people, most likely her siblings. Ok, I've got it.

I'm trapped inside this idiot's body, right? Well, all I have to do is act like a slacker. How hard can that be?

"I want my body back!" I...I mean Momo and I cried as soon as we saw each other at school. "I can't do this! I mean, seriously, how can you live a boring life! I need loudness!" Momo complained. I'll just call her Akira, although that does sound weird. "Wait...the pretest is tomorrow..." I started. "Yeah..." "Which means..." "Aw shit, I gotta start cramming!" "No, you idiot! We are stuck in each other's bodies! You are stupid so you are goning end up making me get less than a 50%! I can't let that happen!" I cried, grabbing her by the collar and shaking her.

"I don't know whether to be offended or to agree..." Akira mumbled. I let go. I'm panicking. How are humans able to switch bodies anyway? It's not even logically possible. Somehow, our souls were somehow swapped so...who was the one who did that...?

"May I see my phone?" I asked Akira. She handed it to me and I dragged her to the janitors closet. "Sunshine, I remember when you were introducing yourself to me for the first time, you said you were once the keeper of the echanted royal library in the Garden of Light, so, surely you must know something about this whole...thing..." I concluded. "I can do Light Searches-sunny," she said. "...hu?" Akira and I said again.

"Act like I'm some sort of Siri-sunny," Sunshine flatly explained. "Oh. Swithcing bodies," I said. Sunshine's head on the screen disappeared. "I got something-sunny. Let me pull it up-sunny," she said. Moonshine transformed into a fairy and was sitting on Akira's lap. An article in some sort of strange writting appeared. "Oh, forgot to put it through the translator-sunny!" Sunshine cried. The article disappeared then reappeared in Japanese. I read the article.

"So basically, switching bodies only occures when energy from 2 different people fuse together hard enough that it transfers the person's power, energy and soul into the other person's body and vice versa...I see..." I mumbled. "So, what does that mean?" Akira asked. I sighed. "I'm not sure yet actually. I don't recall out energy fusing together, so, how..." I started. "Wait, that means I'm trapped in your body and I'm trapped in yours!?" Akira asked, excited. I nodded slowly. "Yes." I paused. "Wait! I don't want to be in your body! Sunshine, how do we switch back!?"

"Well, in the article, the event that caused your energy to fuse has to happen again so unfortunately, we have to figure that out-sunny..." Sunshine's voice said. I froze. "No! The test is tomorrow and if we aren't back by then, my dreams of going to Harvard are dead!" "What's a Harvard?" Akira asked. Well, I can't blame her for not knowing what Havard is. "It's the number one university in the US, only the best of the best can get in there! If I fail this pretest..."

"Chillax. Wait, I'm you," Akira said. I rose my eyebrow. "No duh!" I answered. "Which means, I'm smart!" Akira continued. "I gots a theory!" I sighed. "Go for it." "Well, what if a unicorn came to us and switched our bodies over night?" Akira said. "I'll try to see if I can find as much information I can about the fision stuff-sunny. So basically, I won't be available for the rest of the day-sunny," Sunshine said, her face reappearing on the screen and totally ignoring Akira's theory. "I guess I'll keep an eye on you two since hey, you guys are in each other's bodies-mumu," Moonshine said.

 **Momo's POV:**

I casually walked into the classroom when Akira...I mean Momo...hehehe, dragged me outside. "What was that for!?" I asked. "You are releasing your slacker aura!" "So?" "So? Irisawa Akira is not a slacker!" "Oh, so I gotta be boring then." "Whatever floats your boat." We walked back into the classroom and I scanned the room for any of Akira's friends. Wait, she just arrived here on Monday...poor, lonely lonely girl...she is so lucky we switched bodies.

"Momo!" Sakura cried. I turned around only to see Sakura run over ro Momo, not me. I forgot for a sec that we switched bodies. I decoded to eavesdrop. "So, I talked to Emi, and Amina Nguyen is selling tickets to her concert half off in Koizumi Gakuen as her way of apologising for coming to this city for filming Cure Elegant. Isn't that amazing!? We really gotta go!" Sakura cried. Haruka joined her, nodding.

"Yeah, yo. Dank," Momo said. I cringed. She sucks at this thing. I noticed the others cringe. "Are you ok, Momo? You don't seem like yourself," Haruka asked. "Yeah, it's as if you and Akira switched bodies or somthing..." Sakura replied. Momo and I froze.

Thank goodness the bell rung, signalling that class is staring. "Alright, guys. Since your pretest is tomorrow, today is Q and A session. If you guys need help with anything, come to me and I'll explain it. But other than thst, you guys are reviewing with you fellow classmates," Minamino-sensei said.

Takeru walked over to me. "Hey, Akira, can you reteach me 2nd year math again...?" I laughed nervously and glanced over at Momo. She shrugged. "What do you need help on, specifically?" I asked, trying to sound cold. "Um...everything. This year, ima try not to cheat!" He cried. "But, you gon cheat anyway, knowing you," I said before noticing what I just said. Momo sighed. "You _are_ _going to_ cheat because since I've known you for 4 days so far, I can tell you are that type, according to my scientific calculations," I said, trying to sound smart. Momo face palmed.

 **Akira's POV:**

You have got to be kidding me.

The rest of the day was very crazy and complicated. Who knew acting like a slacker was hard work? Unfortunately, Momo is a cheerleader while I can barely play sports so, I'm doomed. I was in the locker room when my phone fell out of my bag. Sunshine was still unavailable. I sighed, shoving the phone back inside my bag.

"Come on, Momo, practice is about to start!" Haruka cried, runing out of the locker room. I followed. Coach Ito cleared her throat. "Alright girls! Let's do our stretches and then we'll get down to buisness!" So, I did most of the stretches the other girls were doing. Its didn't seem bad before.

"So, we chose flyers, so who are our 3 flyers?" Coach Ito asked. I heard 2 other girls names get called, but I didn't pay attention, for my name was called fust and I was in shock. I don't know what a flyer it, but I know I'm not going to like this...

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Dang, what happened to you, girl?" Akira asked, looking at all of Momo's bandages. "Cheer. How was your study session?" Momo answered. "I never felt this sorry for teachers in my life," Akira replied. The 2 were in the library. "I'm back-sunny!" Sunshine said. Momo took out her phone. "Did you find anything?" "No-sunny, I'm sorry-sunny," the pink fairy replied. Momo banged her head on the table. "Ug, out of everyone, why did I have to be stuck in you body!?" "Well, that means my plan will go into action," Akira stared. Momo lift up her head.

"You do my test and I do yours. Wehn we get the answer documents, we quickly switch them. Try not to get caught. Simple really," Akira said with a shrug. "I want some takoyaki..."

Momo started thinking. "Do you remember what we last did together?" "Yeah...didn't we leave the school?" Akira asnwered. Momo sighed. "We did...so how did our energy clash...?"

Akira stood up. "Well, I gotta start cramming. Later! Oh, by the way, I forgot where your house is." "Maybe if I live in Momo's shoes, I might be able to figure out what happened...perhaps..." Momo mumbled. "I'll send you the directions-sunny," Sunshine told Akira. "Kk. Moonshine, send Momo the directions to my place...hehehehe..." Akira said, grabbing her phone. Momo rose an eyebrow. _What's with the suspicious laughter...?_

 **Momo's POV:**

"Remember, look at your own paper, if I see any of you cheating, it's an automatic zero. And you can't have a zero for your first grade of the school year," Minamino-sensei explained as she handed out the answer documents. I poked Momo's back, only to see her asleep.

"Hey, why are you so...sleepy?" I whispered. She lifted her head. "You actually live with a dozen devils...how do you do it...?" She asked before yawning. "I don't know actually. But wake up, if you fail your test, you can't blame me," I told her. She nodded and fell back asleep. "Momo-san, wake up!" Minamino-sensei cried, hitting her head with the papers all rolled up.

She out our answer sheets in front of us. Momo and I were switching when Minamino-sensei caught us. "Don't switch answer documents, that's considered cheating, and don't use the same old excuse of 'I accidentally gace y'all each other's documents' because I've been teaching since the year after Haruka was born. If I catch you guys again, you both will get zeroes. Good luck," Minamino-sensei explained, yawning. Looks like she's not the only tired one.

But then, what do we do now?

Oh well. It's not the finals, so we'll be fine. Besides, I'm Akira now. Sure, the study session got a little...out of hand...but maybe, my smartness would reactivate during the test. I smiled. Alright. Gotta start answering.

We were halfway done when I heard Moonshine talking again. "Oi-mumu. Daemom-mumu. Hurry up-mumu!" "Who's phone is that?" Minamino-sensei asked. Momo and I stood up. "I need to use the bathroom!" I cried. "My head really hurts," Momo mumbled.

We ran out of the classroom withouth waiting for an answer. We arrived on top of the roof. "Precure! Grant my wish!" "The emissary who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!" "The emissary who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Sun!" "Together we are Precure!"

I blinked. I said Cure Sun's lines. Wait, our bodies are still switched!? I looked down and noticed I was wearing Cure Sun's dress. "Stop it!" Moon cried.

"Stop what?"

"Standing unlady like!"

"I think I know why you're called Cure Sun. True you are very cold personality wise, but I'm burning up in this dress!"

"What are you...brrr! It's freezing!"

"Hu? What you talkin bout!? Our dresses cover about the same amount of skin!"

"Are you blind!? Look at your dress, then my dress!"

I looked at my dress then her's.

"Oh, you're right!"

"Aren't I always?"

"Guys, stop arguing-sunny! We have to fight the Daemon-sunny!" Sunshine cried. "Oh yeah, let's go!" I cried. We jumped off at the same time, except Moon when up higher. "W-W-Woah! I'm f-f-flying!?"

Somehow, we made it at the scene. There were news reporters and helicopters and police officers directing citizens to safety. There was some sort of box with chains around it and Pisard was standing on the box.

"Why, hello, Precure! Anything unusual happen to you lately?" Pisard asked, giggling. "Why is your Daemon a...box...?" I asked. "You wanna know what's inside the box? Are you sure? Because today will be your last, and it would go by faster if you opened the box...hehehehe..." Pisard explained, giggling. Moon and I glared at him.

"Y-Yes, we want to know what's inside the box...?" Moon said carefully. Pisard stepped off the box and snapped his fingers. "Daemon! You're up!" He cried. The handle on the side of the box started turning and pop-goes-the-weazle started playing. Moon and I got in position to fight.

Well, the song took forever so we just relaxed. Then, in under a second, the Daemon appeared and hit us. We quickly moved out of the way. "That was close..." Moon mumbled. "Right?" I agreed.

"We have no choice but to use each other's powers. I'll try to fight. You calculate stuff," Moon said. "What do you mean!?" I cried. She had already taken off. An aem came charging at her and she jumped up. "Why do I always jump up high!?" "Try using Moonphase! It's better when you're up high!" I cried. She nodded.

"Precure! Moonphase!" As usual, swords came out of the magic circle. I noticed she would try to calculate angles, but the swords wouldn't go to where she wanted.. At the same time, I used Solar Flare. "Precure! Solar Flare!" I couldn't aim right. I kept on missing.

I started to focus. She said calculate...right? Pale pink numbers started appearing. "AAAHHH! TOO MUCH INFO! I'M GONG DOWN!" I yelled. Moon was eventually hit and landed beside me. "Mwahahahahahaha! See? Today is your end! Daemon! Finish them!" Pisard cried, laughing.

"...I felt it..." I heard Moon mumble. "Felt what?" "The energy you always talk about. It was weird. Very unpredictable. I don't know how to explain it." "Well, your power is honestly the worse." "Watch it." "Fine, chill! But, I gots a theory. Maybe, Pisard is behind us switching bodies. Remember 2 days ago how the Daemon smashed us together, causing us to be dizzy? When that happened, energy wise, I felt both of our energy merging together." "Which causes bodies to switch! Which means..."

We both jumped out of the way before the Daemon hit us. "Ready!?" I cried. She gave me a thumbs up. We both ran the opposite way from each other. "...hu?" Pisard responded. Once we felt we were far enough, we ran back, smashing into each other.

 **Akira's POV:**

I felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. "YES! I GOTS MY BODY BACK!" Moon yelled. I looked down, then at her. "Yes! We're back!" I cried. "Aw...shit..." Pisard mumbled. Moon started cracking her knuckles. We nodded at each other. "Here we go!"

She jumped up and punched and kicked the Daemon's arms and chains out of the way. I calculated an opening. "Precure! Solar Flare!" I cried, shooting. I didn't miss. "Precure! Moonphase!" Moon cried. Her swords hit the Daemon. We landed next to each other.

"The stone of the mysterious! Moonstone!" "The stone of clarity! Sunstone!" "Precure! Shooting Star!" The Daemon was purified and we ended up getting a Wish Shard. "And I was so close too..." Pisard mumbled. "Hahahaha! In yo face! We figured out your spell!" Moon cried. "Next time, I will end you, Precure!" Pisard cried before disappearing.

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Oh, I believe that's enough," Gloria said. **"Why must you always end them in a cliff hanger?"** The Dark King asked. "Because, it hasn't happened yet in the flow of time. I must get going," Gloria said, curtsying. Pisard appeared. "If I were you, I'd start planning my next move very carefully," Gloria advised before walking away. "Fuck you, woman!" Pisard cried.

Gloria found Poisony sipping on some tea. "Wow! Your tea is amazing!" "Thanks!" Gloria cried. She took out the green Prism Stone. "Phase 2?" Poisony asked. "But of course. It's next in the story," Gloria answered, breaking the stone in half.

* * *

 _Next time on Celestial Precure: Akiyama Hotaru is on the Case! Discover the Precure's Identity!?_

 _"...what?" I answered. "This is perfect for a news story!" mom cried. "Yeah, anyway, look at the articlw I wrote for the school newspaper! Do you like it!?" I cried, showing her the article. "Akiyama Rina! Precure Exposed! This is gonna make me big! And the Precure girls will be thanking me once they become famous! Ooohhh I can't wait!" Mom cried, spinning around._

 _"Mom! My article, remember!?" I cried. Mom dialed a number. "Guys! I just got a genius plan that must go into action! Yes, I'm dead serious! Precure Exposed! Like the title!? Anyway, here's what we're gonna do!" She ran out of her office._

 _I put my article down. Were you guys expecting me to cry? Hahaha, please. I'm an Akiyama. We love challenges! So, I'm gonna expose the Precure before my mom! Hahahahaha! May the best Akiyama win!_

* * *

 **Me: Wazzup! Busy tying up Nagisa and Honoka. Let's see...according to this script, they were tied up for...4 chapters...alright.**

 **Nagisa: *sighs* she obviously doesn't own Precure**

 **Honoka: anyway, we hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be out soon! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Me: Wait! Gitta read the reviews from the old version! In the old verion, Heavy Lok said to get a beta reader since my english is atrocious.**

 **Nagisa: It really is**

 **Me: Yeah, can't argue with that. English isn't my first language, I mean yeah, I seem to speak it more lately, but that's thanks to years of ESOL...I'm never going back there *shivers***

 **Honoka:** **White angel 246 was wondering why Honoka wasn't married to Kiryia.**

 **Me: She is. I had no idea what his last name was at the time so that's why. Now, I know it's Irisawa. Thank Wikia**

 **Nagisa: well, if you're unable to review, just send a PM! And yadayadayada...**

 **Me: Bye, and leave a review! Hope you liked the story! And excuse the spelling and gramar mistakes. I'm too lazy to reread this...**


	3. 3: precure identity exposed?

**Emi's POV (If you don't know who she is, she was mentioned in the first chapter as the girl who knows everything):**

Everyone in the newspaper club was gathered around Hotaru. She was working on the main story for the newspaper. Not just the newspaper, but the very first newspaper of the whole school year! "Finished!" Hotaru cried, leaning back on her computer chair. Everyone started oohhing and aahhhing.

 _The Verone Weekly: New School Year Means New Beginnings! By Akiyama Hotaru_

We started to read her article. Once we were done, we clapped. "Nice, Akiyama-senpai!" "Amazing! This will be the best issue yet!" "No wonder you're Akiyama Rina's daughter!" "Dang, girl!" Hotaru smiled at everyone's comments. "After today, 2 more days till the deadline! Remember guys, don't hesitate to gether more information!" Hotaru explained. "Aye!" We cried.

"I think I found a thing that's worth adding to your article, Hotaru-san," I said, pointing to the window. We all went to the window and looked out. There was Hanako walking around with a student we've never seen before. The student had light blond hair in pigtails held by black bows and she had green eyes. I noticed there was a silver cross around her neck.

"Is that a new student?" Someone asked. "She's capable in beating Momo as Verone Junior High's prettiest girl!" A guy who is in charge of the rankings cried. "This is big!" A third student cried. "Akiyama Hotaru is on the case! Gotta find out more about that girl!" Hotaru cried, speeding out of the classroom. Other students joined.

"You're not going, Kobayashi-san?" The guy in charge of the rankings (I think his name is Jiro) asked me. "No, I have a lot of advice to think of and type up. I know I'm going to be asked for more advice so I'm going to type up the ones I have so far," I explained. "Alright, but you're missing out on all of the fun!" Jiro cried, running off.

* * *

 _ **Episode 3: Akiyama Hotaru Is On the Case! Discover the Precure's Identity!?**_

* * *

 **Haruka's POV:**

"Good morning everyone! First of all, we have a new student," mom said. Everyone quickly turned to the door. "You may come in now," mom called out. The door opened and a girl with light blond hair in pigtails held by black bows and has a silver cross around her neck walked in. Everyone watched her.

She wrote her name on the board and bowed. "I'm Yang Gui Ying. I lived in China before moving to Japan. Please treat me well," she said, bowing. Everyone started clapping. "I think I just found my future wife," Takeru said. "Please don't scare the girl, I beg you," Momo told him.

"Welcome, Yang-san. Now, you may sit at the empty desk at the back of the room," mom said. Gui Ying bowed and walked towards the desk. So, she was sitting behind Takeru, and was sitting next to Akira. Takeru turned around so he was facing Gui Ying. "Here's my number. Call me," he said. Momo threw a pencil at him. "Ow! What was that for!?" "Don't scare the girl I said!" Momo cried. "But I didn't!" He cried back. "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" It went back and forth.

"You know what time it is?" Mom then cried, getting our attentions. "Pop quiz time! Mwahahahahaha!" Everyone groaned as mom started handing them out.

 **Momo's POV:**

"School is finally over!" I cried as soon as practice was over. "I know right! Anyway, remember the Cure Elegant shooting!? Yeah, it will be starting next week here in Koizumi Gakuen!" Sakura cried. "You dead serious?" I asked. "Dead!" Sakura answered. "I can't wait! Amina Nguyen, actually here! The famous singer! And supermodel Park Ha Yun! Here! I can't wait!" Haruka cried. We started screaming and talking at the top of our lungs.

Suddenly, I heard Moonshine. "You seriously gotta change your ringtone," Sakura said. I shrugged and answered the phone. It was from Akira. " _Where are you!?"_ She asked. It sounded like she was running. "I'm still at school, why?" I answered. I heard her sigh at the other end. _"There is a Daemon at Town Square again! Didn't Moonshine tell you!?"_ She asked. "Told me? No he didn't...that furball...but anyway, yeah, I'm on my way!" I hung up. "You guys go without me, there's something I have to do!" I cried, running off.

I pulled out my phone. "Seriously!? You were that mad at me that you didn't tell me there was a Daemon!?" I asked. "You should have just let me see Sunshine today-mumu!" Moonshine said back. "The girl don't like you! You are way too clingy, just give her some space!" I argued. "You don't know that-mumu!" Moonshine argued back. "Whatever. Why did you alert me to tell me that Akira's in trouble, yet you didn't alert me that there is a Daemon!?" I asked. "17 missed calls-mumu. It was getting annoying-mumu," Moonshine said. I got annoyed so I ran behind a tree to transform.

"Precure! Grant my wish! The emisarry who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!" As Cure Moon, I jumped ontop of the buildings to get to my destination. Along with the news reporters, helicopters, police tape, police cars, and the people recording, I saw Pisard with his Daemon and Cure Sun dodging every attack.

I jumped up and kicked the back of the Daemon's head. "Finally you're here!" Sun cried, stopping to catch her breath. "Missed me?" I called out, winking at Pisard. "Whatever. Cure Sun was getting boring anyway. Daemon, attack Cure Moon!" Pisard cried. "What do you mean by boring!?" Sun demanded.

The Daemon swung its chains and I dodged them. Sadly some of them hit the buildings. I focused on the Daemon's wavelength. Let's see...so this Daemon knows material arts. Guess what? So do I!

I stood in a position. It did the same thing. "Are you seriously going to do material arts with this Daemon?" Sun asked. Ignoring her, I signaled the Daemon to come at me. "Sunny, be on standby!" I cried. The Daemon would try to hit me but I would block it. Then, I did a crane kick, causing it to fall back. "Sunny, now!" I cried.

"Precure! Solar Flare!" She cried, shooting the Daemon multiple times. It was now on the floor. "Yeah!" We cried, high fiving. "Daemon! Get back up and attack!" Pisard commanded. It stood up and roared. According to its wavelength, its too strong to be out of commission by a crane kick or multiple bullets. Ok, who's the guy who got his dream stolen anyway!?

"Do you have a plan b?" Sun asked. "Think about who you're asking," I answered. Sun cussed quietly. "Let me do some calculations..." "That won't be necessary!" A voice from above said.

It was coming from a strange girl standing ontop of a building. She has black heels with ribbons reaching her thighs, a sleevless black silky dress with the skirt having many layers and a belt with a whip, a white cape, black hair in a side ponytail, and a black mask. "I am Cure Glow!"

"Daemon! Attack!" Pisard cried. The Daemon swung its chains and Glow took out her whip, hitting the chains out of the way. She got the whip to grab on to one of the Daemon's arms and she swung as if she is on a trapeze. As she swung close to the Daemon, she kicked it then got the whip on ungrab its arm and she hit the Daemon with the whip. She put it on her belt and landed on the floor, arms up. "Woa! So cool!" I cried. "Its down!" Sun cried. I saluted.

"The stone of the mysterious! Moonstone!" "The stone of clarity! Sunstone!" "Precure! Shooting Star!" The Daemon was purified and in return, we got a Wish Shard. Cure Glow was gone.

"So, there are now 3 of you Precure, am I correct?" Hotaru's mom, Rina cried, running over to us. "Uh, yeah, wait, I'm on TV! Hi mom!" I cried, waving into the camera. Sun wacked me at the back of the head. "Well, we really have to go like...now!" "We do? Oh yeah, we do! Stay Shining!" I cried, before running off with Sun.

 **Hotaru's POV:**

When I came back home, I started working on my story. I interviewed the new student, and it went a little something like this:

Flashback:

 _"Hanako!" I yelled, running towards her. "Akiyama-san, please stop yelling, it's morning," Hanako said. I pulled out my phone and pressed RECORD on my recording app. "Akiyama Hotaru is on the case! New student! So, do tell me, blondie, first thing's first, what's your name?" I asked._

 _"It's none of your buisness, Akiyama-san. Shouldn't you and the rest of the newspaper club get going to class?" Hanako asked. Newbie smiled and bowed. "I don't mind if she interviews me. I'm Yang Gui Ying and I just moved here from China," she said. "Welcome to Japan! Now, what's your story?" I asked. "Um, excuse me?" Gui Ying answered._

 _I giggled as I out my arm around her shoulders. "Every student who goes to the Verone schools have some sort of story behind them. Let me give you one. There's this guy named Matsuoka Takeru, he's a part of this warrior clan thing and he will soon take it over. Another story is about Emi. She's my bitch. Kobayashi Emi's mom is a director. Her dad is a talent scout. She knows the latest things. Did you know the latest movie Cure Beauty is actually directed by Emi's mom? Yeah, I know, mind blow!"_

 _Gui Ying nodded along. "Oh! I have another example! Her name is Fujimura Momo. She has 12 little siblings and will soon have 13 since her mom is pregnant. Her mom is also an actress and usually she would be in movies acting but hey, she gots a breathing thing inside of her so that's a no no right now. Her dad is this some sort of docter thing who travels around. We don't understand it," I explained. She nodded, still smiling._

 _"So, what's your story?" I asked. "I'm from China," she said. "Boo! That's no fun! Come on! I'm sure you gots a deep deep deep dark secret locked up inside of you! I can see it in your eyes! But don't worry! You can always tell Hotaru-oneesan! So! Tell me! What are you_ really _hidding?" "Akiyama-san, why are you even recording her? Wait...are you putting this in your article!?" Hanako demanded. "What!? Little ol' me!? Hahahaha...crew! Retreat!" I cried, ending the recording and running off with the rest of the newspaper club members._

End of Flashback

I stopped typing on my laptop. Should I really add the interview? The only necessary info I got was her name and where she is from. Maybe I should interview her tomorrow at school. Yeah, that sounds logical. Why am I all of a sudden interested in a new student you guys must be asking. Well...let me explain.

In the Verone schools, we have beauty rankings. In the elementary school division, the prettiest boy is this kid named Kaede and the prettiest girl is this kid named Kaori. In the high school division, the prettiest girl is Miamoto Kagemi and the prettiest boy is Hasekura Hiro, who happens to be Hanako's very hot and sexy older brother. How is Hanako related to that hotty will forever be a mystery, but, anyway, in the junior high school division, the prettiest boy is Takeru, and the prettiest girl is Momo. You see, Gui Ying has the potential to beat Momo as the prettiest girl in the junior high division, so this is big!

I then heard a door open then close. Mom is back! Perfect! I grabbed my laptop and ran downstairs. Mom was in her office so I simply barged in. I noticed she was looking at footage of the Precure's fight today. "Hey, mom! I got something to show you! Its my article!" I cried. "Lightbulb!" Mom then cried.

"...what?" I answered. "This is perfect for a news story!" mom cried. "Yeah, anyway, look at the article I wrote for the school newspaper! Do you like it!?" I cried, showing her the article. "Akiyama Rina! Precure Exposed! This is gonna make me big! And the Precure girls will be thanking me once they become famous! Ooohhh I can't wait!" Mom cried, spinning around.

"Mom! My article, remember!?" I cried. Mom dialed a number. "Guys! I just got a genius plan that must go into action! Yes, I'm dead serious! Precure Exposed! Like the title!? Anyway, here's what we're gonna do!" She ran out of her office.

I put my article down. Were you guys expecting me to cry? Hahaha, please. I'm an Akiyama. We love challenges! So, I'm gonna expose the Precure before my mom! Hahahahaha! May the best Akiyama win!

* * *

 **Emi's POV:**

"...eh?" All of us answered. Hotaru was on fire. "I said, we are changing our topic! We are gonna expose the Precure!" I got up. "Alright, Hotaru-san. Now you've gone crazy. There's no way that's possible! How can you be so sure that they go to our school?" Jiro tapped me on the shoulder. "Never question her ways," he told me. I sighed. I often feel like I'm the only sane one in this whole club.

"I have an Akiyama Hunch!" Hotaru cried. Everyone gasped. Well, apparently, the "Akiyama Hunch" never lies. And apparently, that's her reason why she thinks the Precure are at this school. "Even if you have your Akiyama Hunch. Why are you suddenly changing the topic? We've been working hard on this since school started," I asked, trying to bring her to her senses. Ever since she moved here during the 1st year, she's always going out of control and I'm the only one to make her sane again.

"Come on, Emi-chan. Even you have to admit it. Our topic was boring. Too cliche. Everyone is doing that. But, what if the very first article of the year is a Precure exposed one!? That will make us stand out!" Hotaru explained, suddenly standing on the desk. Everyone around her started to agree with her and started working out their plan of action.

I was starting to feel a little irritated. "Hotaru-san, this is stupid! It's not gonna work! Can't you just see that!?" "What? Can't hear you right now! Working on my plan of action!" Hotaru cried. I started twitching. Jiro grabbed my arm. "Hey, chill Kobayashi-san, it's not like you to loose your cool." "You should really be listening to my advice! Do not do this! As the author of Dear Emi advice column and a fellow member of the newspaper club, I'm telling you to not do this!" I yelled.

The class became quiet and Hotaru sat down on the desk. "Tasagore-chan?" She asked. A 1st year jumped up. "You are now incharge of the advice column. Call it anything you want, " Hotaru said. "Y-yes Akiyama-senpai!" The 1st year cried. "Hotaru, what are you doing?" I asked. "We're a team. Our team stays together, and since you clearly don't want to be part of our team, I'm letting you go unless! You join us on our quest to expose the Precure," she said. "Fine, I don't care anyway. Let me just tell you, your article is gonna fail. Bye," I said, walking over to my table to grab my stuff.

Hotaru cleared her throat and stood on the desk. "Now, who's ready to expose the Precure's Identity!?" She cried. "Aaaaayyyyyeeeee!" Everyone else yelled. I noticed Jiro didn't and he watched me walk out. He followed me. "So, you're actually leaving?" He asked. I nodded. "Good luck trying to look for something that you're doomed to never find," I said. "Wait! Kobayashi-san!" Jiro cried. I turned around. "What?" I asked. He smiled. "I have an idea..."

 **Akira's POV:**

As soon as I walked into the classroom, I went over to my seat and pulled out Sunshine. I'm interested in the other features she mentioned. According to our conversation, we can make our cards virtual which become apps, and so I did. What else is on here...?

"Akiyama Hotaru is on the case! Precure exposed!" Hotaru then yelled, bursting into the classroom. I sighed. Fun while the peace lasted. Wait, Precure!?

"I know that the Precure has to be one of you! Did you see yesterday's fight? We have Cure Moon, Cure Sun, and now a Cure Glow. I have a hunch that they are at this school! The problem is, who in here is secretly a Precure, hm?" She asked, looking around to find her first victim.

Hanako appeared right next to her and grabbed her by the ear. "Owowowowowowowowow!" Hotaru cried. "Akiyama-san! Please sit down! And why do you think the Precure woukd actually come to this school anyway?" Hanako asked. "Prez...perhaps you..." Hotaru started before bringing her phone closer to Hanako. "Are a Precure!?" "Eeeehhhh!?" Everyone in the classroom srarted. I blinked.

"It makes a lot of sense actually once you think about it! I'd say you...are more like Cure Sun! After all the analyzing I've done, both you and Cure Sun are the voice of reason, the serious one, the smart one too!" Hotaru cried. I blinked again.

"That's bull!" Sakura then said, standing in the doorway with Haruka. "Oh now is it really, Okami-san? You are a cheerleader. You are a big loud mouth. Wait...of course! You are Cure Moon, am I right!?" Hotaru asked. "W-what!? No I'm not! And don't start accusing people just because of their personalities. And I'm not a loud mouth!" Sakura cried. "Calm down, Sakura-chan..." Haruka said, soothing Sakura while walking to their desks.

"Sheesh, she was about to go all wolf on me. Cure Glow...didn't she appear out of nowhere yesterday? So did Gui Ying..." Hotaru pondered before turning to face Gui Ying who then flinched. "Hahaha! Cure Glow! Your identity is exposed!" Hotaru yelled.

All eyes were on Gui Ying, including mine. I have no idea who Cure Glow is either, all I know is she appeared yesterday. So did Gui Ying. Kind of suspicious to me. "Yesterday, wasn't Hanako very clingy to you?" Hotaru asked, shining her flashlight at Gui Ying who tried to block it. She shrugged. "I didn't mind at all. She's just doing her job as student council president." "Nice excuse, because, what if Hanako is actually Cure Sun and since you just became a Precure, she was trying to help you get used to being a Precure?" Hotaru asked.

"Pardon?" Gui Ying answered. "When I interviewed you yesterday, I asked you what was your story and even gave you some other students' stories as examples. All you told me was that you are from China. Um, I know you are from China, but the fact that you wouldn't tell me your story is kinda...suspicious...don't ya think?" Hotaru asked. Gui Ying didn't say anything back. This caused me to raise an eyebrow.

Yes, it is true that Hotaru is a big fat idiot, but she does make lots of great points. I'm suspicious myself actually. I have a story of my own for example. Everyone has their stories. Nobody can't live a normal life, because reality won't allow that. And it's a huge coincidence that she came here on the EXACT same day Cure Glow came. Yang Gui Ying, what are you hidding...?

Finally, she answered. "I lived a normal, quiet life with my family. I came here because I wanted to study abroad." I frowned. I feel like something is missing. Something big is missing. Could she be hidding it? "Answer the question, Yang!" Hotaru cried.

Hanako wacked her at the back of the head. "You're scaring her, give her some time to breath." Hotaru sighed and turned off her flashlight and another feature on her phone. "I'm not done, just so we're clear..."

Momo and Takeru barged in, out of breath. "Ha! I win! No, I'm the winner! I'm the winner! Me!" They cried at the same time. They looked around the classroom and asked at the same time "Did we miss something...?"

 **Hanako's POV:**

"So, let me put a few examples on the board," Minamino-sensei said, writing on the Smart Board. I noticed some students passing some notes. They noticed me watching and surrendered their notes. I opened them up.

One said:

 _Is Gui Ying actually a Precure!?_

Another said:

 _I think the slut is, but why is Akiyama-san doing this? Her mother is already searching for the Precure_

A 3rd one said:

 _Akiyama-san_ _is stupid in general. I don't even know why she acts like she is queen. Did you know Akiyama-san kicked Kobayashi-san out of the club?_

A 4th one said:

 _Kobayashi-san? As in Kobayashi Emi!?_

A 5th one read:

 _Yeah, according to Emi, she said that she was advising Akiyama-san not to do this but then she got rudely kicked out_

A 6th one said:

 _That's fucked up! Akiyama-san does know that people only read the school newspaper because of Emi, right? I wonder how many people are not going to take the newspaper_

A 7th one said:

 _And the fact that she actually believes the Precure go here. It's just plain sad, she got no real evidence except for maybe Gui Ying. And I heard many people seem to be interested in the Precure, including the police, news reporters, celebraties, many other people, evem the mayor!_

An 8th one said:

 _OMG, that is so true! Why do we need Precure? This city was calm before they came! Why can't the Precure go away!?_

The 9th said:

 _Maybe finding out their identity is a good thing_

The 10th one said:

 _What do you mean?_

The 11th one said:

 _Because, if and when we know who they are, we can easily teach them a lesson_

The 12th one said:

 _Yeah, that sounds like fun! And, that will teach Akiyama-san a lesson. She and her mother would be at fault since they were the ones who discovered their identities_

And the last one said:

 _Let's buy a few stuff from Daiki. Looking at Gui Ying's sorry face makes me angry_

That was the last of the notes I had. They got really lucky that I didn't give them to the teacher. "Let's use FOIL on example 2. So, the F stands for first term, so first we do-" Minamino-sensei continued teaching. I sighed and thought about the notes I just read.

Society to me is just sad and out of control. Although they will never admit it, everyone is so selfish. They do everything they can to make sure they are the satisfied ones. Emi...this is not like her. Yeah, advising Hotaru is something she always does, but she has this motto:

"What happens between some people stays between those people."

Meaning, she is not that type of person to go out and talk about people's problems, or to expose them, or to spread rumors. Basically, she's the complete opposite of Hotaru. Was she using her authority over the student body to her advantage? Everyone respects her a lot more than Hotaru. Everyone comes to them with her problems and she always fixes them. People check her posts everyday. People basically worship her. Even I respect her.

"So, Emi suddenly going around telling peoppe that she tried to talk Hotaru out of it and was kicked out because of that isn't like her. Usually, she would ignore the matter and wait until Hotaru comes to her senses, just like she's always done in the past. I think she knew that telling the people would make them against Hotaru, and maybe even the accused Precure.

This is why I hate rumors. More work for me. And I already have part time jobs and student council things to worry about. Daiki is Emi's younger twin brother who I've run into more than once. Just like his sister, he's the guy who knows someone who can help but, unlike his sister, its usually for bad things. He secretly runs this black market. People request for stuff and he charges them so much money, but as long as they get the stuff and the information they require, they trust him.

I've caught him a few times but he has always managed to get away and hide his evidence so I can't really do anything about it. It pisses me off. At least I know that these people are now planning on going to Daiki. The bell rang. "Aw...shit...hey! Go online and do the online quiz I posted so I can make sure you guys are understanding it! And actually do it! It's for a grade!" Minamino-sensei called out as people walked out of the clasroom. I shoved the notes inside of my journal and started packing my stuff.

"Yo, Gui Ying, when it's lunch, come sit with us!" I heard Momo say. Gui Ying nodded and both of them did a fist bump.

 **Momo's POV:**

"Thanks for the food!" I yelled, eating my food at top speed. "Didn't you eat breakfast at home?" Haruka asked, tapping on her laptop. I think she might be doing homework. I have no idea why she has it out. I shook my head. "Of course not." "Gui Ying, you're here! I'm so sorry about Hotaru-san!" Sakura said as Gui Ying arrived on the roof to join us. "No, it's ok. I mean, I can feel her. The Precure is new so people would want to find out information about them," Gui Ying said, sitting next to Akira. "So you're not a Precure?" Takeru asked, grabbing some of my food. I slapped his hand away. "I'm not. I didn't know they existed until I moved here," Gui Ying answered.

"See? As always, Hotaru-san is wrong," Sakura said. "Guys, her mother is even on to the Precure as well. Check out Akiyama Rina's status report," Haruka said, showing us her laptop. Apparently, there are now video cameras all over town to detect the Precure. She got the FBI and the mayor to agree with her and now they are all working together. There are some people who are even spies.

"Dang...over some cosplaying cuties who have superpowers too..." Takeru mumbled. "I don't like this..." Haruka mumbled. I looked at Akira and she looked at me.

I suddenly sensed Hotaru nearby. I did a few hand signals. Everyone but Takeru looked confused. He did some back. Then, both of us got into an argument while doing the signals. "Speak Japanese, ya idiots!" Sakura cried. "Oh, Hotaru is here," I casually said. Everyone noticed Hotaru's phone sticking out of the door that leads to the roof.

"Shoot..." she mumbled, walking out. "Akiyama-san, um, do you mind stopping this? All of this? Your mom is already looking for the Precure, so what's the point of you going through all this trouble?" Haruka asked. "I will discover the Precure first! You'll never understand, cutie! I'm not here for you though, I'm here for you!" Hotaru cried.

"E-Ehhhh!? I've told you everything, Akiyama-san!" Gui Ying answered. "No, not you! You!" Hotaru cried. "...what do you mean?" Takeru asked. "If you say you, point at the person you mean," Akira said. "But pointing is rude," Hotaru said. "Then say the name of the person," I said, "Sakura," Hotaru said. Sakura, who was drinking a water, spat it out. "Me!?" She cried. Hotaru nodded.

"Give it up, Cure Moon! Okami Sakura, aka Wolf of the Cherry Blossoms! Weird name once you think about it. Both you and Cure Moon can be wolves when provoked!" "What!? I'm not a wolf! Leave my name out of this! Go bother someone else about this! Gui Ying just moved here, you are giving her a bad impression of Japan! You and your fucked up family!" Sakura yelled.

"Um...Sakura-chan...please calm down..." Haruka started. "No! I need to put this bitch in her place!" Sakura cried, standing up. Ug...why do they have to be tall people...?

"Do you really think people actually support you!? No! From the very beginning we only read your shit because of Emi who you, by the way, fired. We already have Akiyama Rina invading our privacy, trying ti expose the Precure and shit, but now we have to deal with you!? Compare yourself to your mother. Although I don't agree with her ways, she is being the most reasonable. You are doing this by personalities and who the person is. Momo could even be Cure Moon all this time!"

I flinched at that. "And do you guys really think people want to hear about the Precure!? I like them. I think they're cool. But, searching and interviewing people every single fucking day and the Precure being on the news 24/7, that's too much! Some people don't even like the Precure! You and your family are obviously not aware of how people feel about this. Emi is aware of people's emotions and she asks if they are ok with whatever she does. That's a real reporter. Not just some fuck ass bitch who just rudely barges into people's lives!" Sakura yelled.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "She's going wolf again..." Sakura twitched at this. Her energy is getting stronger, but not in a good way. Its hot meaning...Sakura has entered "One word, you dead" mode. "Um...I'm gonna start going downstairs..." I mumbled. There is no way to calm her down. Takeru got my message. "Yeah, we need to get more trashbags..." "I'll come with you guys..." Haruka also replied. "Yeah, I'll even show Gui Ying some places while we're doing that. Come on, Gui Ying..." Akira also said, grabbing Gui Ying by the arm.

"NOBODY MOTHAFUCKIN LIKES YOU! NOBODY GOVES A FUCK TO YOU! WE ONLY GET THE NEWSPAPER BECAUSE OF EMI! YOUR MOM IS SUCCESSFUL BECAUSE EVEN SHE HEARS PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS MOST OF THE TIME AND DOESN'T KICK PEOPLE OUT! PEOPLE ARE PLANNING TO JUMP GUI YING BECAUSE THANKS TO YOU, THEY THINK SHE'S A PRECURE! DO YOU FUCKIN SEE WHAT ACCUSING PEOPLE LEADS TO!? CHAOS AND VIOLENCE! YOU WILL _NEVER_ SURPASS YOUR MOM, ESPECIALLY IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE THIS WAY!"

Sakura finally finished saying what's on her mind. She flipped her hair and walked downstairs. "And that's my cue..." I said, running after her along with the others.

As we ran after her, I had a huge headache. I leaned against the wall. "Momo, you ok?" Takeru asked, turning around. Everyone huddle around me. "Y-Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine..." I mumbled, sliding to sit on the floor. What's this new energy I'm feeling...? It's maddening...

"Momo, you don't look fine, we're taking you to the infirmary," Akira said. "I'll even go get a nurse right now!" Gui Ying said. "I'll show her where the nurse it," Sakura said. Both of them ran off, leaving me with Akira, Haruka and Takeru. "I'm fine..I'm fine..." I mumbled. I can barely hear anyone now, but I know they were talking to me. They look blurry too. I think I heard a child saying she wants to be like her mom somewhere...am I drunk!? I tried really hard to snap out of the state I was in, but I know I failed because everything then went black.

 **Daiki's POV:**

"Hey, sis," I said, noticing her in the hall with Jiro. "You made my buisness expand! See, I knew you love me!" Emi sighed. "I don't know. Was this the right thing to do?" Jiro nodded. "I personally think it is. People agree with you, and after, Hotaru will realize she's wrong. Sometimes you have to be mean to get your point straight." "I guess..." Emi mumbled.

"Aw! You two are so adorable! Anyway, I need to deliver something in someone's locker before lunch ends so later," I said, walking off. As I did, I noticed Sakura and the new girl with a nurse. "I'll be right back," Gui Ying said. She ran over to me. "May I speak with you in private?" She asked. I nodded.

We were in the janitor's closet. "How much do you know about Fujimura Momo?" She asked. "Ha! I've been friends with Takeru since forever, of course I know about everything about Momo!" I answered. Gui Ying pulled out some money. I want you to use as much of your sources as you can and tell me more about her," she said as I counted the money. "¥26,956.82!? You rich girl! But yeah, I got you. Welcome to the fam," I said, walking off.

 **Hotaru's POV:**

The rest of the day went by quick. After Sakura went wolf on me, were you guys expecting me to cry!? Ha, please! It just fires me up even more! I get to prove her and everyone else wrong!

"Alright guys! The deadline is tomorrow evening! We got this!" I cried. Everyone went straight to work. I've already gotten Cure Glow figured out. Yang Gui Ying. Then, I have Cure Moon, which is Okami Sakura. All I need to do is interview one more person. Cure Sun is Hasekura Hanako and that's the person I heed to interview. Luckily I can nterview her right now!

"Alright, I'm interviewing the prez, but keep on working! We have a deadline to meet!" I cried. Everyone saluted. I entered the student council room. Hanako wasn't in there. Oh well. I get to take pictures of evidence. I walked over to her desk and started looking around. I lifted her notebook, only to notice 13 pieces of paper fall out. I picked them up and read them.

I know these handwritings. They're from these 2 girl in our 1st period class. I saw when they gave Hanako their notes. These must be the notes that were taken away. I continued to read them. After I was done, I put them down. Sakura wasn't kidding...

The door slid opened. "Akiyama-san, what are you doing here?" Hanako asked. I didn't say anything. I was focused on what the notes and Sakura said. Emi even tried to talk me out of this. And I noticed that I've been getting so many glares out in the halls. Gui Ying was even treated coldly. It's her second day here...and I made it horrible for her.

 _"Why are you crying? Do you miss Yokohama that much?"_ A familiar voice asked. I looked around. It was just Hanako standing there, arms crossed. "I really have to go back to work, Akiyama-san. Do you mind leaving?" "Y-Yeah..." I mumbled, leaving the classroom. I touched the doorknob of the newspaper clubroom. Before I opened the door, however, I heard the members talking.

"This is the worst article we've ever written!" "I know, right!" "I wish I stood up for Emi..." "But if you did, you would have been kicked out." "Yeah, but its better than living under shame." "Ug! I hate this so much!" "The only reason why I listen to her is because of her parents." "Same." "How does she expect us to do this in 1 day!?" "She's stupid. If she doesn't get her way, she makes a fit." "I miss the old topic we were doing. It was smooth, fun, and everyone got to put their own talents and interests in it." "Even if it's cliche and everyone is doing it, it's a great start." "We will be the laughing stalks of maybe all of Japan!" "I hope Gui Ying will be fine..." "Yeah, the plan is to jump her tomorrow after school and see if she is actually going to transform." "People wanna jump Sakura but we all know how she gets in fights. She's like a wolf." "Did you know that she actually told Akiyama-senpai off!" "Dang! You joking!" "Dead!" "Why do we even follow Hotaru once you think about it?" "I don't even know. Let's quit tomorrow." "Yeah, who else is quitting?" "Us 5!" "Same with the 15 of us!" "Hey, let's all just quit!" "Yeah!"

I backed up. A-Am I hearing things...!? Hotaru. You are an Akiyama. Stay strong. I opened the door and casually walked in. Everyone started to be "intrested" in this. "Akiyama-senpai! Can I read my article!? I'm so confident in it! I really love your idea!" The same person who said this is the wrost article we've ever written said. "Today was a very tiring, exhausting day. Let's leave early," I said.

When I was home, I made cereal for myself and started eating it at the dinning table. I had already changed into my casual clothes which consisted of blue skinny jeans, a black The South Face jacket, and my brown curly hair down as always.

Mom entered the house, on the phone as usual. I started to get up so I can put more cereal in my bowl. "You don't want to do that idea? Yeah, cameras and undercover agents are a bad idea. Yeah, I'll always listen, a good reporter always listens." I dropped my bowl, the milk, cereal and glass shattering all over the hardwood floor. "Hotaru!? Are you stupid!? Why did you do that!?" Mom yelled. "I'll never be like you! I'll never be perfect! Just go away! I wish I wasn't your daughter!" I yelled before running out of the house, grabbing my black ugg boots.

"Fuck you, Sakura! Fuck you, newspaper club! Fuck you, Hanako! Fuck you, Verone Junior High! Fuck you, Emi! Fuck you, Gui Ying! Fuck you, mom!" I cried over and over again as I walked down the streets. Why did I even want to be like my mom? Why did I want to be a reporter like her? "Just why...?" I mumbled, looking down.

I accidentally bummed into somebody so I backed up and bowed. "I'm sor-" I had looked up and saw a familiar face. It was that bad guy...called Pisard! "I can make your dreams come true. What is your wish?" He asked, looking dead at me. _"I'll never be like you! I'll never be perfect! Just go away! I wish I wasn't your daughter!"_ I quickly remembered. "I wish I wasn't Akiyama Rina's daughter!" I cried. Pisard did some sort of creepy smile. "Your wish is my command." As soon as he snapped his fingers, everything went black.

 **Akira's POV:**

"Um...mom...?" I asked. Both of us were eating as mom was deep in thought. She hasn't even touched her food and I'm on my second plate. A notification appeared on my phone saying a Daemon has appeared around the market area. I put my bowl down and stood up, grabbing my phone. "I have to do something really quick..." I said. Mom nodded, still in deep thought.

I entered my room. "Alright, so the cards are virtual, right-sunny?" Sunshine asked. I nodded. "Find the Queen Card App and say the normal words you usually say-sunny," Sunshine explained. I nodded. "Precure! Grant my wish! The emisarry who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Sun!" I escaped and started to head towards the scene.

As soon as I made it to the place, I realized I would be on my own since Momo fainted. I was on high ground. "Precure! Solar Flare!" I cried, many bullets escaping the pale pink magic circle. "Hahahaha! This time I will win!" Pisard cried. Cure Glow appeared, standing on a building as always. I remembered Moonshine's mission. I sighed and decided it's best for me to not talk to her.

She jumped off and was about to whip the Daemon when something shoved her to a nearby building. The something then jumped off and created a pale blue magic circle. "Precure! Moonphase!" It cried, swords escaping. Wait.

"Cure Moon!? I thought you fainted!" I cried. "I fainted, not die! Let's do this thing!" She cried, getting fired up. "Why did you smash Cure Glow into the building?" I asked. "Because she was like a cushion for my impact," she said, shrugging. I didn't even bother to ask.

I calculated angles of where she should attack and possibilities of whether it would weaken the Daemon. "Aim for it's arms! It only know how to punch!" I cried. She saluted.

The Daemon balled its fists and threw it at her. Moon balled hers and threw it at it. The were locked. Its other arm would try to smash me, but I'd jumped up and sometimes block them (barely). She started punching and kicking it back. It caught her off gaurd so it punched her in the face, causing her to fly back. I catched her.

"I need a boost!" She cried. I cupped my hands together and lifted her up. She disappeared into the sky as a star. Cure Glow, on the other hand, had finally recovered so she started to whip its arms. Moon finally appeared in a ball of fire.

"Peach Moon Secret Art: Holy Headbutt!" She yelled, headbutting the Daemon. It seemed to be weakened. "The stone of the mysterious! Moonstone!" "The stone of clarity! Sunstone!" "Precure! Shooring Star!" We cried, purifying it. Apparently, it was Hotaru who got changed into a Daemon. "Thanks for the Wish Shard, Hotaru!" Momo cried before winking at the reporters. "Stay Shining!" We left the scene (Cure Glow had already left).

 **Hotaru's POV:**

I slowly walked into the classroom. "Before you guys can say anything, I know you guys are planning on quitting. I don't blame you. But, I've thought about why I wanted to be a reporter so much. I just admired my mom so much that I just wanted to be like her. But now I see tht my passion is journalism, but I've forgotten all about that. Journalism is basically gathering information and putting it imto an article. I absolutely love that. I guess I was more obsessed with beating my mom that I caused everyone so much trouble. Which is why I'm bringing back the old topic. If you guys want to quit, go ahead, I won't blame you," I explained.

"I've been waiting for you to say that," Emi said, appearing. "Emi!? What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked. "I left my homework in here and when I entered the classroom, you were giving your speech," Emi said. "I'm so sorry for acting the way I did yesterday..." I said. Everyone smiled. "Its ok." "I said a few rude things behind your back." "We should have been more honest."

"I don't want to be the one who ruins this beautiful moment, but how are we gonna finish on time? The deadline is this evening," Jiro asked. I quickly thought of something. "Well, here's what we're gonna do, and feel free to put your objections."

So, we spent the rest of today gathering information and typing up our articles. Finally, we showed our editor who is a teacher at the high school. "Perfect! Ready to be published!" He cried.

So, Emi and I were walking home. "I'm exhausted! Thank goodness tomorrow is a Saturday! I hope the article does good!" "Remember the day we met?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, you had just moved from Yokohama and you were crying. I asked you why you were crying and you said thst you missed that place and you had to move because of your mom's work. You then went on about wanting to be like her and that's been your motivation ever since," Emi said.

I nodded. "I wasn't sure whether I really wanted to be a reporter or not but now, I'm aiming to be the best journalist ever! Watch me, mom! Hahahahaha!" I laughed. Emi sighed. "I'm just glad things ended smoothly..."

 **Gui Ying's POV:**

"Hello?" I answered. _"How is day 3?"_ A voice said from the other line. "It's doing great. I just finished dealing with a group of people," I said, stepping on a head. "Don't worry, I've started my collection of information." _"Have you started on Cure Moon?"_ The voice asked. "Yes. Cure Moon happens to be a girl named Fujimura Momoka. Everyone called her Momo. According to what I've gathered, her mother is Fujimura Nagisa, the former Cure Black," I explained, throwing a bone from somebody's arm to the pile. I let the voice on the other line talked as I walked away from the pile of bloddy bodies of those who tried to jump me. _"Interesting..."_

* * *

 _Next time on Celestial Precure Episode 4: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The Ultimate Matsuoka Test to Get a Katana_

 _I took a deep breath. All I have to show to old mad grumpy pants...I mean...grandpa...is that I'm a good samurai. If I can prove that, I'll finally get a katana. "What are you waiting for! Go already!" Grandpa yelled. "Yeah! I knew that!" I cried. Grandpa threw his pipe at me. "Don't talk back to me!" "Well, I'm sorry if me talking to you triggers you!"_

* * *

 **Me: Wazzup my party people! You see, tomorrow, I have a final and I have to start studying (more like I have to cram) so Imma make this quick. Thankful for the likes, review or PM me, hope you liked it, sorry if its rushed, and yeah**


	4. 4: Matsuoka Katana Test!

**Takeru's POV:**

 _"Mom, my knees hurt..." I whispered to mom as we knelt down. She shushed me. Right now, we were at the main Matsuoka Clan base in Kyoto. Ryuu, my older brother by about 2 years, is 13 and according to tradition, on one's 13 birthday, they must prove that they are worthy of a katana._

 _So, what are we doing here? Well, we have to watch Ryuu prove himself._

 _"Former clan leader Matsuoka Yuu!" Someone announced. I watched grandpa walk in with his pipe and a straight face. How many times have I been here? I've never seen him smile. Grandpa went to his place. "Current leader Matsuoka Takumi!" Someome announced. I watched dad walk in, looking unusually serious. He took his place next to grandpa. He waved at grandpa. Grandpa didn't wave back and kept his straight face. Dad sighed._

 _"Matsuoka Ryuu, 6th child of Matsuoka Takumi!" Someone announced. I watched Ryuu walk in, clearly nervous. Dad smiled. Grandpa still had his straight face. Ryuu knelt in front of the two. Grandpa took out his pipe. "Ryuu. According to our clan's tradition, you will prove that you are ready to receive a katana. Members of our clan, especially the boys, are warriors. Today, 5 guards will be your enemy. If you defeat them, I will reward you with a katana," grandpa explained._

 _I watched the whole fight go down and watched with awe. Eventually, Ryuu was presented with a katana. I wanted one all of a sudden. I'm 11 right now, so 2 more years then I would be able to prove myself as a samurai as well! I will train very hard! And I will get one! Nothing can stop me!_

 _"I thought nothing could stop me!" I cried one day when I was 13. I was lying on the floor and I've been defeated. Yuuma and Nobu face palmed. Akio and Ryuu laughed. Ren and Ako sighed. Mom was crying. Dad looked disappointed. And grandpa had that agonising straight face. "Matsuoka Takeru, 7th child of Matsuoka Takumi and future leader of this clan, you have failed the test," he had said._

 _I sat up. "I want a rematch, old man! Please, just let me have a rematch!" I begged. "It has been decided. You are not worthy of a katana," he flately said. "Gramps, please! You can't do this to me! Let me try again! I just got distracted!" I begged some more. "In real battle, you would be dead!" Grandpa cried. "Well, this ain't a real battle for your information! And it's the fuckin 21st century!" I cried. Everyone gasped and grandpa threw his pipe at me._

 _"Don't you dare talk back to me! And how dare you use informal language!? Do you even deserve title of future leader of this clan!? Eh!?" Grandpa yelled. "Just you wait, gramps. In 2 years on my 15th birthday, I will prove myself! I do deserve a katana! And I do deserve title of the future leader of this clan!" I yelled back, flicking him off._

 _"Takeru, I believe that's enough," dad said before talking to grandpa. "Father. Takeru is just upset with himself. He was obviously not taking the fight seriously. According to tradition, he may prove himself on his 15th bithday. 2 year should be more than enough training. I've seen my son in the dojo. If he would actually take things seriously, which he never does, he would need a month at most since his potential is that scary." Grandpa brushed his long white beard as he pondered. "Fine."_

* * *

 ** _Episode 4: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The Ultimate Matsuoka Test to Get a Katana_**

* * *

 **Momo's POV:**

"Precure! Moonphase!" I yelled, summoning my many swords to hit the Daemon. I then noticed Cure Glow appear out of nowhere and hop on one of my swords as I fell from the sky. "No! No! Don't you dare-" She whipped them out of the way.

Sun caught me before I fell flat on the ground. "Plan of action?" She asked. "Stop that bitch!" I yelled, charging towards the Daemon. But it was too late. She somehow immobilized it. And she's not even here anymore! "Moon, we have to purify it!" Sun cried. I calmed down. "Aye!"

2 days later:

Cure Glow swung her whip, slicing the Daemon in half. Sun and I literally just now got to the scene. "Your welcome!" Cure Glow called out. "We have to purify it..." Sun said. I was twitching.

6 days later:

Cure Glow jumped up to whip the Daemon. Before she could swing her whip, I charged right into her, ending in both of us crashing to the side of the building. "Sun! Weaken the Daemon! I'll join you!" I cried. Sun nodded. "Precure! Solar Flare!" She cried, shooting the Daemon.

I was happily sitting on Glow. "So? How are you gonna set yourself free? Hu?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Ha! Speechless, aren't ya? Not so tough now, are ya?" I cried, laughing. "Cure Moon! Back up!" Sun yelled. I looked over and saw that Sun was captured. I got up and started charging towards the Daemon. "Precure! Moonphase!" I yelled as I charged, many swords charging towards the Daemon.

It swung a chain but I slide under it before I grabbed it. I jumped up, swinging on it then let go to kick the Daemon. It let go of Sun. We both nodded at each other and punched it, but someone beat us to it. Cure Glow had punched its stomach which happened to be its weakness. She did, in super speed too, tied the Daemon up then bowed before running off. "We have t-" "Purity it, I know, I know," I interrupted Sun before she got to finish what she was saying, sighing as I did.

The next day:

I sighed as I entered the classroom. "What's wrong, Momo-chan?" Haruka had asked. "Oh, nothing at all," I quickly said. Sakura glared. "There has to be something wrong, you usually don't act like this." "Oi, Momo. You, me, mall, tomorrow morning. Deal? Deal," Takeru said.

 **Ako's POV (Takeru's sister and the oldest out of the siblings. She is 26):**

"Ako?" I heard Akio mumble as he walked into the kitchen. I smiled. "Long time no see!" "What are you doing here? Where's your husband?" Akio asked. I smiled at the 19 year old. "I'm sorry I missed your 19th birthday, Akio." "No, it was a week before school started. How are things with Shirou?" Akio asked, noticing the tea I had prepared and pouring it in a cup.

"Nice, actually. We are thinking about having children," I answered, blushing a little bit. "Oh, hell naw! Not my Ako-chan!" Akio yelled. "You just now sounded like dad, Akio..." I told him, sweat dropping.

Suddenly, the window of our japanese styled house opened, revealing Momo casually climbing in. She closed it and waved. "Morning Ako! Morning Akio! Is Takeru awake?" "Nope. I just past by his room when I was coming here. You wanna wake him up?" Akio asked. Momo nodded. "Yeah, I'll wake him up. Save some food for me! Oh yeah, June and July are gonna come by later on," she said, taking off her shoes.

"I'll wake up Nobu later then. He takes care of them," Akio said. I smiled as I watched Momo salute and walke over to Takeru's room. "Which one do you like? Takemo or Mokeru?" "Mokeru. Why?" Akio answered. I laughed lightly to myself. "Isn't it obvious? Takeru likes Momo. Momo likes Takeru. They like each other and are always going on dates. They act like a couple. They are just so cute together!"

"Yeah. Momo gets him. Takeru gets her. I wish Izumi gets me and I wish I get her," Akio mumbled. "Izumi troubles again?" I asked. Akio nodded. "Akio. I'm a girl so you should listen to me. She's only using you to gain popularity. I think you should dump her," I advised. Akio sighed. "If it was that easy, I woulda done it a long time ago. Even if I dump her, she would still tell people we dating and make up more rumors." "I see. You should confront her about this, look at her dead in the eye, tell her to stop this. If she doesn't, tell her that you've had 19 years of training under the Matsuoka Clan. That should get her to be quiet," I said, pouring tea as I did.

"How come you didn't do that to your bullies?" Akio asked. Before I could answer, we heard yelling from Takeru. We got up and went over to his room to see what the commotion was all about.

"Why did you lick my neck!?" Takeru asked. "Because you wouldn't wake up!" Momo yelled. "It's Saturday! Let me sleep in!" Takeru yelled. "You said you would go shopping with me!" Momo yelled. "...oh yeah I did. Let me get changed then!" Takeru answered, getting out of bed.

 **Hanako's POV:**

I yawned as I walked out of my room. My casual clothes consisted of my brown hair in a bun, blue jeans, and a red short sleeves Simply Eastern shirt. I noticed a note on the counter.

 _Dear Hanako and Hiro,_

 _Guess what!? Daddy was just here! Anyway, as you guys should know, daddy is a really busy person. I ran out of money so I just came here and took your money. That cool?_

 _Daddy loves you two, Hasekura Kazuki_

I suddenly felt irritated. What do you mean you took our money!?

I ran over to a drawer where we put all of our money. Gone. Empty. No more. He took... _everything_ from us. We have no more money. And how did he even figure out the code!? And what does he mean by a busy person? All he does is gamble with our money. I work 3 jobs and have lied about my age for them. How am I gonna pay the rent this time!?

I then heard a loud noise from next door so I put on my red Vans high tops and decided to go check on them.

I knocked on the door of apartment 213 which is right next to my apartment, 214. "Hello?" I called out. The door opened, revealing a girl. She was wearing a green skirt, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, a silver cross around her neck, and light blond hair in pigtails held by black bows.

"Student council president?" The girl asked. Wait, that's Gui Ying! "I had no idea you lived right next door!" I cried. "Me neither," Gui Ying answered. "What are you doing? It was making a lot of noise," I asked. "Well, I'm moving my stuff around. I've been lazy about unpacking so I decided to do it today since it's Saturday," Gui Ying explained.

"Let me help you," I offered. Gui Ying shook her head. "No, you've done so much for me, president." "Here, you don't have to call me that. I'm your neighbor, and friend," I said. Gui Ying smiled and motioned me to come in.

 **Takeru's POV:**

"Hurry up, Keru!" Momo yelled. I was far behind, holding her shopping bags from Rune 21. I was wearing black pants, a chain hanging from the left of my pants, a white shirt with a black tie design on it, a daek blue opened shirt, and a black beanie. We were both wearing Timberland boots.

"How many stores do you have to go to!?" I yelled. "Chillax! Let's see...A&M, Eternal 21, Poppy, BLUE from Veronica's Secret, Bath and Body Workings, Clara's, Zephora-" "Wait!" I interrupted. "Yeah?" She answered. "Since when did you wear make up?" I asked. "Since never. Mom, February, March, April, May, and August just asked me to buy them make up while we are at the mall. Let's go to Zephora since it's right there," she said.

So, we entered the make up store. "There's so much make up here!" I complained. "Have you seen February's room? It's just like this!" She told me. "Momo-chan!" A girl cried, running up to us. "Kagami!" Momo cried, waving. "...hu?" I answered.

"This is Suzuki Kagami. She works here at Zephora and is really good at applying make up," she said. "I'm not that good..." Kagami said. Straight black hair with a pink headband, black short sleeves shirt with BLUE written in the front in white words, skinny jeans with rips, and white with black stripes Adidas. She looks familiar...

"Let me guess. You are either here for advice, or you have to buy make up for your sisters and mother, right?" "Just here for make up," Momo said. Kagami nodded. "That I can help you with."

Kagami was showing us make up for August when I noticed a strange girl looking out of the window. She had red hair and was wearing a green dress with green flats ans glasses. I couldn't make out the jewlery that was around her neck. She seemed to long to be in here so I was wondering why she couldn't come in. She sighed and walked off. "Keru, what are you looking at?" Momo asked. "Nothi...hey! Stop calling me Keru!" I cried as Momo giggled.

Eventually we left Zephora and entered A&M. Momo was in the dressing room as I waited outside. I sighed. How long have we been in here!? Kill me now!

Momo finally walked out. "So? What do you think?" She asked, twirling in her blue with white polka dotted dress. "Decent," I said. "Decent!? Come on, Takeru! Tell me what you don't like about the outfit!" Momo begged. I shrugged. "It looks decent on you." She glared. "Let me help you take it off so we can get to the next outfit, " I said, getting up.

Before you guys say anything, I've seen her naked a bunch of times and she's seen me naked a bunch of times. We're used to it, alright? Don't get any ideas!

"Mommy, why is that boy taking off that girl's dress?" A child asked, walking by. "Shhhh, they're making babies, do not disturb!" The mother cried, moving her daughter out of the way. Momo and I quickly turned red. We don't see each other like that! We are practically siblings! "D-Do you w-want to go s-somewhere else?" I quickly asked. "A-Aye..." she answered, still red.

 **Momo's POV:**

The 2 of us bought a pizza from the food court and sat down to eat it. Does it actually seem like we're dating? We're not, I don't think it looks that way at all. He's like the older brother I never had. Or younger brother. But he acts older, so I'll say older brother. Yeah...it gets confusing since we were born at the same time.

I looked over at Takeru. See? He don't like me back anyway. He's an absolute perv. Trust me. Besides, he likes Gui Ying, and I can see why. Gui Ying looks like the perfect bride. Beautiful pale skin, sparkly jade green eyes, long golden blond hair, the perfect body, a very kind and polite personality, who doesn't like her? Compared to me, who has tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, lomg wavy ginger hair, a curvy body I have to admit, and a wild personality, I'm more like a baby.

I sighed. "Momo, what's wrong?" Takeru asked. See? He basically friend zoned me. Like I said before, he don't like me. "I'm tired," I simply told him, playing with the straw of my drink. "You wanna start heading back?" He asked. I nodded.

We started heading back, walking next to each other, but this time we didn't say anything to each other. Why am I even thinking about whether I look attractive to Takeru or not!? He's my brother! If he don't like me back, so be it! "Oh, Matsuoka-san!" A familiar voice said. We noticed Hanako and Gui Ying standing in front of us.

"Were you guys heading towards the mall?" Takeru asked. Hanako nodded. "Yeah. Gui Ying and I are neighbors and as a neighbor, I decided to help her clean up. Currently we're buying stuff for her apartment," Hanako explained. "Are you guys on a date?" Gui Ying then asked. "N-No! I'd never date Momo, trust me!" Takeru cried.

That kinda...hurt. I don't know why but it did. Am I really that bad compared to Gui Ying? "I'll leave you guys to talk, imma start heading home, I'm really tired," I said, taking my bags from Takeru and walking off.

 **Gui Ying's POV:**

I watched as Momo grabbed her bags and stomp away. Oh? So my suspicions are correct. Momo does like Takeru. This information is very useful. I smiled at Takeru who smiled back. I honestly didn't want to drag him into this, but, I must.

"Do you want to come with us?" I then asked. Takeru shook his head. "Thanks, but I have to go check on Momo." I looked deep into his eyes. He doesn't have to, but he wants to. "Hanako has to start going to work and I wouldn't know what I should get since I'm not a native so I was wondering if you could help me out," I said. "Well, Momo can take care of herself, so sure, I'll help," Takeru said. And at perfect timing too since Hanako's alarm went off. "Sorry guys, I really have to go to work, bye!" She said, running off. Takeru and I waved.

Takeru and I started walking towards the mall. Alright, I need some more information on Cure Moon. According to Daiki, they've been together practically since birth. If I want some direct information, I need to get it from Takeru.

"Well, I know its rude of me asking, but if you and Momo weren't on a date, then what were you guys doing?" I asked cautiously. "Its fine. And I decided to take her shopping because lately she's been very upset, and I was kinda hoping she would tell me since we tell each other everything," Takeru answered. "Did she end up telling you?" I asked.

"No, which is actually strange. For once I don't know what's bothering her," Takeru answered. "Well, as a girl, I would want to tell someone what's bothering me when I'm ready. Give Momo some time, " I answered. I need to stick closer to him if I want all the information I can get.

* * *

 **Akio's POV:**

"I'm home!" Takeru called out. "Thank you for the notice," Yuuma, the oldest boy in the family who is 24, said as he hung up. "Why are you here? I thought you were in college. Why are you and Ako here? What's next? Ren and Nobu arive?" Takeru asked. "Actually, Nobu is here..." I said. I noticed Takeru sweat. He and Nobu got into a long fight and Nobu vowed to finish it the next time he comes. And instead of preparing, Takeru has been slacking off.

"Well, guys, guess what? Grandpa will be arriving here on Monday and will be staying for 5 days," Yuuma said, putting his phone down. The rest of us who were currently in the room (Ako, Me, Ryuu and Takeru) froze. "Grandpa? As in...grandpa Minamino Arata...?" I said. I'm hoping...no...praying that its our grandpa from our mom's side. "Nope. Its Grandpa...Matsuoka Yuu..." Yuuma said slowly.

You see, our grandpa on our dad's side has made grown, strong men cry. Never get on his bad side. Let me tell you this. Once, Ren did something so stupid that grandpa shipped Ren out to the Amazon Rainforest all the way in South America and to fend for himself for 3 days and 3 nights. On the 4th day, he was brought back to Japan. We don't know what happened to Ren during those 3 days and 3 nights, but he was a...new person. After that, he respects all elders. Now once you think about it, I think the only reason why he's late is because he's still afraid of grandpa. He's done a lot more worse. Our only warning that dad gives us whenever we visit is this: don't fuck with him.

"Hey, why is grandpa coming here? I thought he hates Koizumi Gakuen," I then asked. Basically, grandpa hates the 21st century. "Yuuma, did grandpa tell you why?" Ako asked. "He said he wants to know our daily life here. And to see how much Takeru has improved before he participates in the Katana Test in August," Yuuma explained. All eyes were on Takeru. He started sweating some more.

"Takeru, I'm telling you this to save your ass. Don't be a perv!" Ryuu cried, putting his hand on Takeru's shoulder. "It's your fault for introducing it to me!" Takeru cried. "Well, its Nobu's fault for not hidding his porn!" Ryuu argued. "And its your fault for even showing me his porn stash!" Takeru argued back. "Its your fault for looking at it!" Ryuu argued back. "Its your fault for daring me to!" Takeru argued back. "Guys, please no fighting!" Ako cried. Takeru and Ryuu quickly stopped. "Yes Ako!"

 **Akira's POV:**

"Good morning, Irisawa-san," Haruka said as she entered the classroom. "Good morning," I said. I'm actually glad that she and Sakura are starting to see me as a friend now. "Morning, Irisawa! Guys! Look at my new bracelet!" Sakura cried, showing us her wrist. There was a fine golden bracelet with small ruby gems decorating it.

"I thought you don't wear bracelets," Haruka said. "I don't! I stole it from Yukari! Did you know that this is a Vermilion bracelet!?" Sakura explained. I've heard of Vermilion, who hasn't? The Vermilion Cooperation, lead by Lilith Vermilion currently, are buisnesses that specializes in jewlery and is very popular. The buisnesses is world wide and Vermilion products are very expensive.

"How much was the bracelet? Did your sister ever get to tell you?" I asked, a little bit curious. "I don't know. Yukari's best friend Kagemi just gave it to her when they were cleaning out her room yesterday. Yo! You should see how big Kagemi's house is! Its huge! Whenever I go there with Yukari, I always get lost! Its like her house is..." Sakura kept on talking. I stopped listening once I noticed Gui Ying walk into the classroom.

I'm sort of suspicious. I know what I saw that one time. How could I ever forget? I was a little bit suspicious of her but after that, I really need to know more about her.

 _Flashback:_

 _I bowed as I left Minamino-sensei's classroom. I had forgotten to turn in my homework for the next week. Yes, I'm about to start the homework for 2 weeks from now. I looked out the window and I noticed some students approach Gui Ying. Are they going to jump her_ _?_

 _"Akira-sunny!" Sunshine cried. "What?" I asked. "You have to do something-sunny! She's going to get hurt-sunny!" Sunshine cried. I sighed. "You've seen me. I can't fight. I'll just leave through a different way, no problem." "But-" "But what? I don't know if this kind of stuff happens in the Garden of Light, but here, this happens all the time. If you try to stop it, things get worse. You just let things happen and it will balance out. Let's go before things become ugly," I interrupted._

 _"Um...Akira-sunny? I think Gui Ying is winning-sunny..." Sunshine then cried. I quickly turned to look out the window. "...what the heck..." I mumbled._

 _I quickly ran downstairs. As soon as I made it, I watched her as she literally reached into a student and ripped their heart out. Abother one threw his fist to punch her but she simply grabbed it and yanked out his arm, beating him with it. She dropped the heart and stepped on it as she backed up when a girl tried to strangle her. She grabbed the girl's neck and snapped it. I watched her brutally beat up the classmates. Eventually, there were dead, amputated, junior high students around, body parts, bones and blood everywhere._

 _She twirled a bone around as she grabbed her phone. "Hello? It's doing great. I just finished dealing with a group of people. Don't worry, I've started my collection of information. Yes. Cure Moon happens to be a girl named Fujimura Momoka. Everyone calls her Momo. According to what I've gathered, her mother is Fujimura Nagisa, the former Cure Black."_

 _She carelessly threw the bone into a pile as she walked off. Then, she suddenly stopped and turned over to me. My heart stopped and I froze. She's seen me. Is she going to kill me to silence me or something!?_

 _She put her phone down and smiled. "Your move, Irisawa Akira, Cure Sun, Precure of the sun and intelligence. What are you planning to do? Well, the Dark Queen already knows so the real question is when will you do it? I'll be waiting." Giggling, she walked off._

 _For the first time in my life, I had absolutely no idea what to do. Gui Ying knows I'm a Precure, and she also knows Momo is one too. She's collecting information and reporting it to someone. Could it be this Dark Queen? Whoever she's working for seems to be someone dangerous. How she gruesomely murdered these students. How much she knows. Yang Gui Ying, if that is even your real name, who are you really...?_

 _End of flashback_

Surprisingly, she hasn't come up to me or attacked me or anything. When we sit with her at lunch, she acts like a "normal" school girl. She doesn't even glare at me. She still acts like we're friends. It is as if our encounter never even happened. I'm pretty sure it did though...

Momo walked into the classroom, also deep in thought. What could she be thinking about? Maybe I should tell her. Wait! Is that what Gui Ying wants? And what if I never told Momo? What good would it make? She doesn't know many things obviously, yet she's still strong and alive. So, do I approach Gui Ying? No, won't work. For now, I think I should watch over Momo and be on alert.

And speak of the devil, Momo is coming here right now. "What's up, Aki?" She said. "Don't call me thay," I coldly answered. She pulled me aside. "Come to the Matsuoka Dojo after your tutor session," she said. "Hm? Why?" I asked, confused. "Well, as Precure, I do all the work. Its annoying," Momo flatly said as the bell rang. She then walked over to her seat.

 **Takeru's POV:**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Grandpa comes today! I sighed and looked over at Momo, hoping she got my mind message of me freaking out. She was sleeping. Oh, so she's ok, and she looks so adorable too! I then banged my head on the desk. Auntie looked at me with a confused expression.

"Um, Takeru? Is everything ok...?" She asked. "Imma die after 5 days..." I mumbled. "Chin up, its just family," Auntie then said. She knows about granpa coming, but the only thing she doesn't know is...well...everything about grandpa.

"Just family!? JUST FAMILY!? BITCH! TELL THAT TO ALL THE OTHER WARRIORS HE'S TORTURED! TELL THAT TO MY BIG BROTHER REN! HE'S COMING FOR ME NEXT! I'M STILL A VIRGIN! I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!" I panicked. "Inner peace!" Haruka cried as she turned to face me. She usually uses that on me when I panic (which is rare). Since we both are Kung Fu Panda fans, it usually calms us down or gets us laughing. Depends on the situation. In this situation, I calmed down. She gave me a thumbs up and smiled before she turned back.

"...hairball..." Momo mumbled, drooling. I nearly started laughing. I then felt tapping at my back. I turned around to face Gui Ying. "Why are you so tense?" She asked. "Oh, its a very long story dating back years. All I know is its finally come to haunt me," I explained. "May I come by the dojo then?" She asked. "Why?" I asked. "I know some Tai Chi. Its calming to the mind. Is it ok if I teach it to your family?" Gui Ying asked. I nearly cried. "Ying Ying! You're so amazing!" I cried, tears in my eyes. She sweat dropped. "No, not really..."

I turned back around in my seat. Surrounding me, I have 3 wonderful girls who got my back! My cousin, Haruka, who will always calm me down, my sister, Momo, who will always make me smile, and um...I guess she's my crush, Gui Ying, who will always have my back. Yeah. Gui Ying is my...crush. Yeah. I actually have a crush. She's so perfect. I looked over at Momo. Now she can't get mad at me for hitting on some girls, cuz I gots a crush!

 **Yuuma's POV:**

Ako, Nobu, Ren and I waited for Akio, Ryuu and Takeru to come home from school. After hearing about the big news, Ren flew all the way here from Los Angeles where he was studying film. Grandpa hates lateness so, trying to save himself, Ren arrived here this morning. You see, grandpa never told us when he would be coming so we've been on high alert.

The door opened and the 4 of us stood alert. It was just mom and dad walking in. "But Kumi-chan! I wanted to finish my shopping!" Mom whined as dad dragged her in. "My dad is coming today! As the wife, you must be present!" Dad cried. "Just say I'm out of town doing some work abroad or something!" Mom cried, pouting. Dad got annoyed so he quickly turned around and kissed her. After a while, he broke the kiss. "Now will you stay?" "Yeah..." mom answered, touching her lips. "Kumi-chan actually kissed me! Its a miracle!" Mom then cried, twirling. Dad sighed. You see...he doesn't like to show love, or affection, or anything lovey dovey and shows he cares. Why? Let's just say that his father is Matsuoka Yuu.

He turned around and saw us staring. "What!? Ako, I know you do the same thing to your husband to get him to calm down! And Yuuma and Nobu, you guys kiss your girlfriends 24/7! And Ren! You are the worst! Every new girl you sleep with, you do that too! And other things as well! You 4 should be ashamed of yourselves! Y'all are sick, sick children! Ako, you better not give me that 'I'm pregnant!' shit! I will kill Shirou!" Dad cried, blushing.

The doors then suddenly opened and all of us stood alert, including mom surprisingly. Many guards stood at their posts. Then, Grandpa Yuu walked it. He has on some traditional clothing and his signature long, white beard and pipe.

We all bowed our heads as he approached. He then stopped when he was next to dad. "Takumi. Where is Takeru?" He asked. Dad looked up. "Well...he's still at school actually..." he told him. Ryuu and Akio casually walked in but quickly got into line. "Ryuu. Akio. You're both late," grandpa said. They both starred sweating. Grandpa then saw mom. "Nori," he said. Mom bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, father in law." "Rude woman. You don't prepare tea for your guests!?" Grandpa cried. Mom sighed. "I'm so sorry, father in law, but I had no ide-" "Takumi. This is why I arranged for you to marry Moe. Moe is a traditional woman. Nori, however, was born into this modern world. Moe would have made the perfect wife, and both of you could have produced a more...productive heir," grandpa said, interrupting mom.

"Well, Moe isn't here so I'm good," mom whispered to dad who agreed. A woman then appeared next to grandpa. "Would you like me to change your pipe?" She asked. Grandpa nodded. "Moe is here!?" Mom and dad cried at the same time. Grandpa nodded. "She married Yasu." Yasu is our uncle and our dad's big brother. "Alright, I'll get the tea prepared," mom said, walking off. Ako turned to follow mom.

"Ako," grandpa said. Ako bowed, facing him. "Yes, grandpa?" She asked. "You are the perfect wife, and beautiful too. Provide for your husband and his family. Don't follow your mother," he said. "Yes, grandpa..." Ako answered, sweat dropping. Mom mumbled something as she stomped off.

"Whatever! It ain't my fault!" Takeru then said, barging in with Momo following behind. "Yes it is! Common sense is what you obviously lack!" Momo cried. "Oh, hey, Santa Claus!" She then said, waving at grandpa before going back to her argument. Akira walked in, clearly exausted. She bowed when she saw grandpa.

"Matsuoka Takeru! 6th son and 7th child of Matsuoka Takumi and future leader of this clan!" Grandpa cried. Takeru stopped dead in his tracks and Momo bumped into his back. Takeru bowed and forced Momo to bow her head as well. "G-G-G-Grandpa Y-Y-Y-Yuu!" Takeru cried. "I'm already disappointed. I want to sit down. Nori!" Grandpa cried. Mom appeared with tea. "Its here, father in law!" "Get me a pillow. I wish to sit down now," grandpa said. Mom turned around, clearly very upset.

 **Momo's POV:**

"Oi, what's going on?" I asked Takeru. "Well, 'Santa Claus' is my grandpa. This is Grandpa Yuu, former clan leader," Takeru said with a sigh. "Eeehhh!?" I cried. Akira walked up. "So you were serious when you guys told me he was in a clan!" Takeru was about to say something until his face lit up. "Hm?" I answered. "Gui Ying!" Takeru cried, walking over to the door. I turned around and saw him giving Gui Ying a high five. What is she doing here...?

I noticed Ako and Akio look at each other in worry but I ignored it and walked over to Gui Ying. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "She said she's coming in to teach us some Tai Chi. You wanna learn?" Takeru asked. "Aki and I are busy," I said, turning around to drag Akira to the other room.

There were punching bags hanging from the ceiling. "Alright. Aki, you will make these punching bags fall." I said, giving her a thumbs up. "Do you realize who you're asking?" Akira asked. "Hey. Give it a try. I wanna see what you can do," I said. Akira shrugged and backed up.

She then sarted running. "Aaaahhhhh!" She jumped on the punching bag, hugging it. "What are you doing?" I asked. "If I combine my weight with this, surely it will be too heavy and fall," Akira said. "Alright. What about if you're fighting a Daemon?" I asked. Akira jumped down. "See, Aki. Watch and learn," I said, walking to another punching bag.

First, I cracked my knuckles, then I started to punch the bag. Eventually, it fell. "How exactly did a tiny person make that happen?" Akira asked. "I live with the Dozen Devils," I said. "...who?" Akira asked. "Aki! Back to practice!" I then cried. She started to punch her bag.

"Harder, Irisawa! I know you can do better than that shit!" I yelled. She punched harder. I then glanced at the room next door. Takeru and his family were doing Tai Chi as Gui Ying taught them. "The point is to be at peace with your mind," she said. "Thank you, Yang-san," Ako said. "Please, call me Gui Ying," Gui Ying answered. I turned around, feeling a bit irritated. "No Aki! You're doing it all wrong!" I then cried.

The next day

"What?" Akira asked. "I said, you are going to have to dodge this stick," I said, holding a staff. "Um, why? I already know how to dodge, " Akira simply said. I hit her with the stick. "Did you dodge that?" I then said. Akira twitched.

I would hit her with the staff and she would dodge them (barely). "Thanks, Gui Ying," I then heard Ren say. "Break time," I told Akira. I looked over at the other room. She was organizing some weapons with Ren. Gui Ying smiled. Once again, I felt irritated. "What's up, Momo?" Takeru then said, walking in. "I thought you were busy showing your grandpa that you're worthy, " I told him.

"I am. I'm actually about to walk on burning rocks to show him," he said. "Ooooh fun!" I cried. So, we went outside and Takeru was preparing the burning rocks. "What is this?" Grandpa asked. "I'm about to show you my mad skills!" Takeru said. After brushing off his shoulders, he started to casually walk on the burning rocks. "What do you think?" He asked once he made it across.

Grandpa threw his pipe at Takeru. "A waste of my time! How dare the future leader of this wonderful clan be as dumb as you!?" "Well then, what do you want me to do!?" Takeru cried. "Something that makes you worthy!" Grandpa answered.

 **Takeru's POV:**

Day 3. I've done so many things to show I was worthy. I ate hot peppers with hot sauce and wasabi. I've walked on burning rocks. I've done so many things! What does this old man want!? Gui Ying brought some tea and sat down next to me. "He still doesn't find you worthy?" She asked. I nodded, looking away.

"Green tea. It helps calm the mind," Gui Ying said, pouring some. I heard Momo and Akira training in the room next door. At least they're making some progress. "Here," Gui Ying said, giving me a cup. I took it. "Thanks."

Grandpa likes all things traditional...I got it! "Thanks for the tea, Ying Ying! I gots an idea!" I cried, giving her the cup and running off.

"What is this?" Grandpa asked flatly. I was wearing some traditional clothing and make up. I put my Echo Dot down. "Prepared to take a journey back to the past!" I cried. "Alyssa, play traditional Japanese enka music!" "Playing traditional Japanese enka music," my Echo Dot said.

So, I would do movements representing things. "Flower!" I cried, doing a pose with me kneeling and my arms out. "Bird!" I then cried, doing the crane move. "Wind!" I then cried, doing a pose as if I had a bow and arrow. "Moon!" I cried, putting my hand up. "The beauty of nature! Kachofugetsu!" I cried, bowing.

Nobody said anything. I bet they're speechless! Grandpa threw his pipe at me. "What was that for!?" I yelled. "Would a leader of a whole warrior clan go around, doing ridiculous dances of nature!?" Grandpa yelled. "Ah! I just now remembered something!" Nobu then cried. Everyone turned to look at him. "Little brother Takeru! Didn't we have a fight to finish?" Nobu asked. Takeru started sweating. "Ah, yes! This is perfect! Now I can see if Takeru is worthy. It will be held tomorrow," grandpa said.

Day 4. I'm about done with this bullshit. I took a deep breath. All I have to show to old mad grumpy pants...I mean...grandpa...is that I'm a good samurai. If I can prove that, I'll finally get a katana. "What are you waiting for! Go already!" Grandpa yelled. "Yeah! I knew that!" I cried. Grandpa threw his pipe at me. "Don't talk back to me!" "Well, I'm sorry if me talking to you triggers you!"

 **Akira's POV:**

We watched the fight go down...and Nobu is winning. Nobu was about to hit Takeru with his palm when Takeru grabbed his arm, smirking. Everyone, except for Momo, gasped. Even Gui Ying...why is she even here?

I heard Sunshine calling me, so Momo and I stood up amd went outside. "There is a Daemon attacking-sunny," Sunshine said. Momo groaned. "I wanted to see how the rest of the fight turns out...ok..."

"Precure! Grant my wish!" "The emisarry who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!" "The emisarry who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Sun!" "Together we are Precure!" "Sunny! Remember your training!" Moon cried as we jumped from building to building. We finally made it to the scene. "Well? What are you gonna do before Cure Glow barges in and does the work for you? Hu?" Pisard asked, laughing.

"This," Moon said. She then pushed me off the building. "I believe in you, Sunny!" Moon then yelled as I fell. I quickly calculated the angle of my landing. I would be hitting the Daemon, so this is actually a smart move! I put my foot out, preparing to do a kick. And I did kick it. Amazing!

It swatted me off and I went flying into a wall. Moon face palmed. She jumped up. "Precure! Moonphase!" She cried, summoning her swords and releasing them at the Daemon. It swung a few chains but she dodged and grabbed onto one, swinging around to wrap it up. From my place on the floor, I did some calculations. "Alright...I see...78% chance of itbreaking free of its chains, and 22% chance of it staying the way it is..." I aimed at the Daemon. Timing is everything. At the corner of my right eye, a timer started. "Precure! Solar Flare!" I then cried once the timer was at 1.

As if it were in slow motion, at 1, the Daemon's chains started to crack and its many arms were about to be free. But, my bullets hit it, knocking it down when it was at 0. "Cool! Sunny is a sniper!" Moon then cried. I noticed Cure Glow on the building, sitting there. She had been sitting there the whole time. I was about to tell Moon this but then she would feel mocked. "Sunny! Its getting up!" Moon cried. I got up, ready to fight back.

 **Takeru's POV:**

"Ha! In yo face, Nobu!" I cried. Nobu was lying on his rightful place on the floor. "I think I've underestimated you," grandpa said. "You damn right did!" I cried. Grandpa threw his pipe at me. "Don't push it!" He cried.

"How long will you be staying, dad?" Dad asked. "I'll leave first thing tomorrow. I don't want to stay in this place longer than I have to. Nori, you're taking me to the airport," grandpa said, walking off. Mom mumbled something. "Come on guys, clean up. Ako, go see if Nobu is breathing," dad ordered. Gui Ying and I took some things outside.

"Do you know where Momo went? I saw her get up," I asked. Gui Ying shook her head. "I'm not sure." I sat down. "I'm exhausted," I said. Gui Ying sat next to me. "Of course you are. You just finished a fight," she said, giggling.

Alright, Takeru. This is your only chance to do this! "Hey, Gui Ying. Um...are you single?" I asked. "Yes, why?" She answered. "Do you want to go out with me?" I then asked. She rose an eyebrow. "I mean, you're so kind and shit. You give me advice and you make me feel like I'm smart. Even Haruka makes me feel dumb," I explained. "But, what about Momo? You 2 look perfect together," Gui Ying said, looking down. "She's my sister," I flatly said. Gui Ying looked right in my eyes, maybe to see if I was lying.

I looked dead at her, to see any signs of her rejecting me. Eventually, we ended up kissing. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Momo stand there with wide eyes.

* * *

 _Next time on Celestial Precure! Episode 5: The One Who Makes the Stars Dance_

 _"Ahhh!" I cried as I fell down. I sighed. Why can't I get this number right? The dance recital is coming up._ "Hahaha! Look at baby Haruka! There is no way you can be as good as moi, Honda Kumiko, the lead dancer!" _Kumiko's words and laughter rang through my head._

 _It's true. I'll never be as good as her. No! Haruka! You can do this! I stood up and started practicing again. Haruka, what about your hero, Emily King? The American dancer? She was made fun of, but did she give up? No, she stood up and tried again, again, and again. Its true that I'll never be like Kumiko, but I can still aim for greatness! Just like Emily King!_

 _I slipped and fell to the ground. I sighed. "If only if I can stop falling every few minutes..." I mumbled to myself._

* * *

 **Me: Whats up? It's me, sugarsugarrush! Happy New Year!**

 **Nagisa: Happy New Year!**

 **Honoka: Happy New Year!**

 **Me: Now, if any of you reviewed through PM, I'm sorry if I didn't respond if you did, my siblings were fighting near me and they bumped into me so I must have accidentally turned off recieve PM**

 **Nagisa: Clumsy forever**

 **Me: Anyway, why did I make Takeru and Gui Ying date? Because...it's gonna be very improtant at the end of Pisard's story arc. How? Can't tell you...mwahahahahaha**

 **Honoka: We hope you enjoyed the story! It was written in 2 days! Leave a review, we would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Me: So, I'm rereading this over and I've noticed that it barely has the Matsuoka katana test thingy. I'm sorry, I just have no idea how these Japanese clans work...whoops. The story seemed to have relationship drama more than the katana test thing. My bad, I've been writing this since Sunday**

 **Nagisa: Wait, don't you have school? Are you skipping?**

 **Me: Nope! You see, I live in a city where it usually doesn't snow and when it does snow, its like the apocalypse. Trust me. Its crazy. The last thing you want is to be outside once the first snowflake falls. Things get...freaky. So, there is a huge chance it might snow today. Yay! Another snow day I think! But anyway, I was planning on updating this before I start my online lessons they're making us do**

 **Honoka: If you want to know some story status stuff, go on sugarsugarrush's bio! And no, she does not own Precure**

 **Me: So, according to this script, I let you guys free and tell you to come back on New Year's Eve...why would I do that? You guys would obviously not come back...oh well. Be free! *unties Nagisa and Honoka***


	5. Bonus 1: Precure Shining Stars

"Make sure everything is packed!" Nagisa called out when she made it to the top of the stairs. Today, the Fujimura family, not counting Fujipi since he's away on business, is going on vacation. "Hey, January. Is Yuunagi City, like, hot?" February asked her older twin brother. "Obviously," he answered. They are going to Yuunagi City for vacation along with Irisawa Honoka and Irisawa Akira and are staying at a hotel near the beach. Nagisa was originally not fond of the idea, but decided that they should let loose.

"Don't pack too much! We don't want a repeat of Jamaica!" Nagisa cried. The 13 of then shivered. Nobody wanted Jamaica to happen again. Nagisa walked into March, April, and May's room to see what the 3 girls were packing while August left her and September's room to go to Momo's.

"You have sunscreen, right? September isn't telling me where the rest of the sunscreen is, and I know he knows where it is. Ugg! Why am I the only sister who has to share a roommwith a boy!?" August cried. "February shares a room with January," Momo said, sitting on her suitcase to make it close down. "Yeah, but they're twins. Besides, January is emo and he doesn't make much trouble. Plus, he knows how to talk and act like a girl," August said. "So that's how they get alo-aaah!" Momo cried as she fell. Her suitcase had bursted opened.

Momo and August worked to quickly pack it again, with August showing Momo to _fold_ her cloths for space, not _shove_ them in the suitcase. While doing that, Nagisa had left the other 3 girl's room and went to June and July's room, only to quickly run out when some dirty clothes were thrown out. It was common semse to always wear a mask when you enter their room. Why? They are lazy boys and what do lazy boys do? Well, they too lazy to do anything so...yeah...its a dump in there.

"October! November! December! You 3 done?" She called out, walking into the triplets' room. Momo gave August her spare sunscreen and August left her room, skipping. "Where's my phone...?" She mumbled, looking around. Its not like a phone to suddenly disappear like that. "I'm ready to get my vay-cay on-mumu!" She heard a familiarily obnoxious voice. "Moonshine, what are you doing?" Momo asled her pale blue fairy.

"We're going to the beach for vacation-mumu! What do you think I should be doing-mumu? I gots to pack, pack, pack-mumu!" Moonshine answered. Momo sighed. "You do know you will be in my pocket most of the time, right?" "What do you mean-mumu? Aren't we going on vacation with Akira-mumu?" Moonshine asked. "Yeah, we were going on vacation, but, uh, I don't know how to break it to you...oh yeah! I do know how! My family is coming too! They don't know and can't know you exist!" Momo cried.

"That's actually true-mumu! No-mumu! I won't be able to feel the warm sun on my soft fur-mumu! Why-mumu!?" Moonshine cried. "Shhh! Another member of my family might come! Hurry up and transform back into my phone!" Momo quietly told him. He complied, sighing as he did. Momo put her phone in her pocket and lifted up her suitcase from her bed. "I gotchu, fair maiden!" June cried, entering her room to take her suitcase. She shrugged and followed him down the stairs as he struggled.

They finally arrived at the 15 seating passenger van. Nagisa usually uses this for traveling since usually, not everyone in the family goes to the same place. And even if they do, its usually at different times. Besides, there's something called the bus. Soon, everyone started arriving to put their things in the car. "Peachy, you're in front!" Nagisa said as soon ad Momo and June arrived. Momo saluted and showed June to put her bag in the front.

Soon, everyone was ready to go. "Now, whatever you do, don't do shit to this car," Nagisa called out once everyone was buckled in. Everyone gave her a thumbs up and Nagisa turned around and started the car.

* * *

 _ **Precure Shining Stars**_

* * *

"Hurry up, you two! We're almost out!" Hoshino Saki called out to the back. Today was a busy day at Pan Paka Pan, her family's restaraunt that she was able to inherent. "Hurry up!" She heard her husband Hoshino Kenta call out, tying his lucky headband. Hoshino Yasu, their son, was working hard while his father was just sitting down. "Kenta! You do know you have to help the boy out! See? This is what I get for being at the cash register. Kenta, we're switching roles!" Saki said.

Kenta fell off his chair. "But I don't wanna be at the cash register! I was working very hard! I was giving good luck to Yasu!" Kenta said. Saki pointed to the cash register. "Yes ma'am..." Kenta mumbled as he walked over there.

She walked over to see what her oldest child was doing. "Oh no! You're doing it wrong! No worries, mama will show you how to make it on top form!" She started showing him how to make it. Yasu moved his black hair aside so he could wipe the sweat. "It's hot," he told her. "Of course it is. We live in Yuunagi City, what do you think?" Saki answered.

"I'm back! Do I need to make anymore deliveries?" Hoshino Mayu asked, walking into the kitchen. "In fact, let me help out," she said. "And ruin that pretty green dress of yours? No thanks. I'll get you the stuff I want you to deliver," Saki said, walking off. She twirled in the dress she was wearing.

"Here. Oh, and this is the list of people you have to deliver this to," Saki said, handing her boxes and a list. "I won't let you down!" Mayu called out as she left.

Mayu went to her bike and opened the basket to put the boxes in. She took a picture of the list, shoved the paper into the basket, and closed it before hopping onto her bike. She read the first place. "Oh! The Walters!" She cried. She put her phone into her pocket and started to pettal off.

She went to 2 more places after that. "Thank you, Mayu-chan!" A woman said. "No problem!" Mayu said. She 2alked to her bike and pulled out her phone. The next order was at room 405 at Sandy Shores Hotel. "Why would a hotel order food from Pan Paka Pan? Don't hotels already have food? Then again, I don't deserve to talk since I've never travelled anwhere before," Mayu thought out loud. She started to pettal towards the hotel.

* * *

"Yaa!" September cried as he hit the beach ball while wearing his blue swim trunks. "Aye!" Momo cried, jumping up to hit the ball in her black and white bikini top and denim shorts. "I gots it!" March then cried, hitting the ball when it came to her in her black bikini bottoms, red bikini top and white cardigan. "Oof!" Akira cried when the ball hit her in the face while wearing a simple pink sundress.

"Yay! We gotta point!" September and March cried, high fiving each other. "Aki! Try harder! We're loosing to my little siblings!" Momo told Akira as she helped her up. "I'm trying! Again, why are we playing this?" Akira asked. "Rock paper scissors, remember? You wanted to read under the umbrella. I wanted to explore. March wanted to eat at some restaraunts. And September wanted to play beach volleyball. September won the rock paper scissors match," Momo explained.

Everyone else was busy doing their own thing. Nagisa and Honoka were sitting under the shade, catching up. February and April were tanning while May was reading. January was under many umbrellas, looking out and most likely burning up since he is stil wearing all black, as usual. October, November, and December were building sand castles. August was picking up seashells. Oh, nevermind, June and July just stole her seashells so now she is chasing the 2.

"Momo! Throw the ball up!" 7 year old September cried. Momo nodded and hit it up. March jumped up to hit it but it flew right past her. "Momo! You go get it! You were the one who threw it," March told her. Momo ran over to look for the ball. "Crap...I thought I saw it fly over here..." "Looking for this?" A voice asked.

Momo looked up and saw a girl with auburn hair in 2 pigtails held by green bows, a green dress with a brown belt and denim jacket, and black converse hightops. She was holding a clipboard with a box ontop on one hand, and the beach ball on the other.

"Yeah, that's ours! Thanks!" Momo cried, taking the beach ball from her. "No problem, I have to make a delivery so bye," the girl said. "Wait! I can help you since you helped me," Momo said. "Oh really? Thanks. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. I'm Hoshino Mayu. And you are?" The girl, Mayu asked. "Fujimura Momoka. But everyone calls me Momo. I live in Koizumi Gakuen but my family and I are here for vacation," Momo said.

"Are you staying at Sandy Shores Hotel?" Mayu asked. "Yep," Momo answered. "Perfect! Can you show me room 405? They ordered some sweets from my family's restaurant," Mayu asked. "Yay! They came! Let me bring you to my mom so she can pay for it," Momo answered, running off to find Nagisa with Mayu following.

"Ahhh! Finally! I get to try food from Pan Paka Pan!" Nagisa cried, signing the clipboard. The Dozen Devils and Akira appeared, excoted to try the food. "Thank you," Nagisa told Mayu, handing her the clipboard. Mayu bowed. "Hey...um, excuse me, but you look very familiar..." Mayu then asked Nagisa.

"I know, actress. I would be out acting but I have another devil to give birth to," Nagisa said casually. "Fujimura Nagisa!? Oh my gosh! Momo-chan, how come you never told my your mom is an actress?" Mayu asked Momo. Nagisa was feeling superior and Honoka noticed the aura. "We have to get going. We promised to take the girls shopping while the boys are at the arcade," Honoka told her. "Oh yeah, sorry! I have to make some deliveries also! Momo-chan, I hope I see you around!" Mayu said, waving to Momo as she walked off.

"Honoka...how could you...? That was a fan...!" Nagisa whined. Honoka sighed. "Hurry up, we have a lot of things to do," Honoka answered.

* * *

"I'm back!" Mayu announced as soon as she entered the kitchen. Her family members looked very exhausted. "Are you guys ok?" She asked. "Today is sooooo busy! I don't know how we can keep it up..." Kenta mumbled. Mayu took off her jacket. "I'll help you guys. I'm pretty sure we don't have any deliveries to make anyway. Let me go change into my uniform," Mayu explained.

"That will be ¥1,101.51 yen!" Mayu called out as she handed the costumer his box of sweets as she was in her work uniform. "Thank you, Mayu-chan! Your family is so blessed to have you," the man said, bowing. "You really think so? Thank you, Old Man Jun!" Mayu said, smiling as she bowed. "Thank you for choosing Pan Paka Pan! We hope you can come again," she heard her mother, who was standing right next to her, say. "Thanks again, Mayu-chan! If you hadn't come when you did, I don't even know how I would be standing," Saki said.

"You always tell me this: Family is the greatest gift nature can give you. Protect it with your life. I wanna help you guys because you guys are so special to me...mom? Are you crying?" Mayu explained. Saki quickly wipped her eyes. "Me? Crying? Psshh! As if! Oh, Mayu-chan, we have another costumer," Saki quickly said.

"Switch!" Saki cried after a while. They always do this. The boys start off with baking, then cash register. For the girls, it's vice versa. The boys walked out and Saki noticed both Kenta and Yasu had their headbands tied. "Kenta? Why?" She asked. "We need all the luck we can get!" Kenta said with a fiery aura around him. Saki rolled her eyes and followed Mayu to the kitchen.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Saki called out. "Ayyee!" Mayu cried. "Hey, mom, I gotta tell you something," Mayu said after a few minutes in. "Hm? What is it?" Saki asked as she was concentrating very hard on the dough she was rolling. "I met Fujimura Nagisa!" Mayu cried. Saki stopped rolling and looked at her daughter. "...what?"

"Yep! The actress! We all know that she's taking a break from showbiz! But I found out why myself. She's curently pregnant!" Mayu explained. "Woah! How did you meet her anyway?" Saki asked her daughter as she went back to work. "Well, simple, really. I was making deliveries. My next delivery was for room 405 at Sandy Shores Hotel. I met this pretty girl named Fujimura Momo. I asked her where the room is and she said it was for them so she will take me to her mom. She brought me there and apparently, her mom is Nagisa! Hard to believe, right?" Mayu had explained.

"Yes, very hard...so she's here in Yuunagi City?" Saki asked. Mayu nodded. "Uh hu! With her best friend and her best friend's daughter, and her 13 children." "13!?" Saki cried out loud, squirting the icing from the cake she was icing everywhere. "I know!" Mayu cried, handing her mom a handkerchief. "Th-Thanks..." Saki said, taking it as she blushed a little.

"Hey, Mayu-chan. We should spend a girl's day out. You know, just the 2 of us. We are always with the boys or at work, we need a change of pace," Saki suggested. "Great idea, mom! When should it be?" Mayu asked. Before Saki could say anything, her phone rang. "Let me take this call, then we can talk," she said before accepting the call.

"Hello? This is Hoshino Saki from Pan Paka Pan speaking!" Saki said. "Hm? Mai! Oh my gosh! It's been ages! Yeah. Yeah. Oh...yeah...we tied the knot. Please stop screaming! Since when did you start that screaming nonsense!? André Beauchêne is your baby daddy!? He rich, bro! Yeah. Yeah. Well, good to know you're happy! Yeah. Yep. Yeah, we really should hang out! After work, around 3pm? Yeah, sure, we realky have to catch up! Yeah, ok, bye!" Saki hung up before she froze.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry, Mayu-chan!" "It's ok! You haven't seen your friend in so long, I shouldn't be getting in the way. Besides, we both make paistries together, that's more than enough for me," Mayu explained. "But other mothers and daughters usually have spa days, or go shopping together, and other stuff like that!" Saki protested. "Those are other mothers. I don't want to be like other daughters. I like to spend time with you, whether it's at work or not. Mom, are you crying again?" Mayu explained. Saki quickly wipped her tears. "N-N-No!"

* * *

Mai Beauchêne cheerfully but her phone down and went back to rearranging the roses in the vase in front of her. Unfortunately, her peace was rudely interrupted by a familiar scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUUU!?" She heard. She got up and quickly ran upstairs to her daughter's room. "Yes, what is it?" Mai asked. Her daughter, Belle, was standing with her arms crossed while a maid picked up the broken pieces of glass. "Mom! We have to fire Ms. Tsukuda! She can't do anything right!" Belle yelled. "What did she do?" Mai asked. "My tea! She added extra sugar into it! Can't she see I'm on a diet! Then, she spilled it all over my outfit!" Belle yelled. Mai looked at her only child's outfit.

Belle had black, wavy hair, the same as her father's, blue eyes, also like her fahter's, and a beauty mark under her left eye. She was curently wearing a blue tank top with one strap which is on her right shoulder. Her black bra strap was visible on her left shoulder. She had black shorts, black and white striped knee high stockings, and black boots almost reaching her knees by a little bit. She has a black and white striped beanie.

"I don't see the stain anywhere, Belle," Mai said, sweat dropping. Other maids surrounded the door to see what was going on. "Look closer!" Belle cried. Mai noticed it. There was a stain on her shorts. "Belle, I've known Ms. Tsukuda since we moved here. She would never do that. It might have just been an accident so just forgive and forget. We can go down and buy you a new outfit," Mai said.

"GO AWAY!" Belle yelled. Everyone, including Mai, scurried out of the 18 year old's room. "She's gonna have to learn to be nicer..." she heard one maid mumble in French. "That's why I brought her here. Staying in the main house and shopping all the time back in Paris wasn't doing her any good, which is why I decided to bring her here to a small town, my home town, so she can connect and bond with others. I hope this works..." Mai explained in French.

"Don't worry, Madmoizelle Beauchêne. Marié was similar to that. She'll outgrow it, she just needs to be around friends, that's all," a maid, Ms. Dupain, said back in French. Belle and Marié were best friends growing up...until Marié graduated high school early and is now in college. Belle has been lonely ever since. "A friend you say..." Mai mumbled in Japanese.

* * *

"Uggg...this heat isn't good for my hair..." February mumbled. Curently, the girls were in the shopping district. "We really need to buy more beach clothing if we are staying here, " May remarked. February glared at her. Currently, the boys were at the arcade, most likely trashing the whole place, while the girls are shopping. "Oooh! Found Poppy! Come on! I wanna go there!" April cried, dragging Honoka by the arm. "Alright, we'll go, we'll go," Honoka said, laughing a little.

"Wow...something tells me I won't find a pair of jeans..." August mumbled to herself. She rarely wears shorts. She perfers jeans. "Ack!" Nagisa then cried. March and Momo turned to look at her. "No! I like this dress but I can't get it thanks to this baby bump! Uggg!" Nagisa whined. March sweat dropped. The girls looked all over the store, getting piles and piles of clothing. Once they realized they can't give it to the guys to carry their clothing, they decided to try them on.

"I can't believe I'm wearing shorts thanks to this weather..." August mumbled, looking in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm actually wearing a simple dress thanks to this baby bump..." Nagisa mumbled, looking in the mirror as well. Everyone else eagerly tried on their clothing.

"How dumb can we be!?" Akira then cried. Everyone turned to look at her and see what she was talking about. "We left the boys. Without adults. At an arcade," Akira answered. "Aw shit! I never thought about that!" Nagisa cried out loud. "The last time we did this, if I can remember, they destroyed the whple arcade and to pay for the damage, some of us had tp work there for a while" March answered. Everyone froze. This isn't Koizumi Gakuen. This is Yuunagi City. If they break something...all they know is it won't end well. "Alright, let's go find them!" Honoka cried.

They payed for the clothing they bought and quickly ran out of Poppy. With the cars they rented, they drove down to the arcade. They were correct. The boys were causing trouble.

Currently, June and July were fighting these 2 young boys over a game. October, November, and December had no idea what was going on. September was cheering for his brother. January was actually not in a dark corner. Instead, he was recording the fight with his phone. Othe people were surrounding the fighting boys, cheering and recording. Nagisa stommped her feet and instantly, the fighting stopped. "Don't make me get a belt, cuz I'll whip the living shit outta you two. Get yo asses right here, right now," Nagisa demanded June and July. They glared at the other 2 boys before walking over to their mom. "You 5 too," Nagisa told the other male devils. They walked over as well.

"Uggg! My feet hurt..." July mumbled with the rest of the boys agreeing. As punishment, they have to go shopping with the girls. After the manager yelled at Nagisa and Honoka had to pay for their way out of the situation, the 2 adults are making sure they don't leave they side. "Oh, hey!" A cheerful lady with long black hair in a braid cried, running over to them.

In her hands are some flyers. She took one and gave it to Nagisa. "Come to the Nymph's Tears Exhibit at the Museum of Nature At 8 o'clock!" She said cheerfully. She looked over it along with the girls. "Oooh! Fun!" April cried. "We should do it! It's fun looking at some history," May said. "Um, it doesn't say where the museum is located," Akira pointed out. "Oh, you're right! Hey, excuse me, ma'am...hu. She's not here," Nagisa said, looking around.

"She had a ton of flyers with her, she must have left so she can give some to other people," Honoka concluded. Nagisa agreed, shrugging. Akira, however, had a feeling, she just didn't know whether it was good or bad. She wondered if Momo has it or it's just her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! It's soooooo hot!" Ichika cried. Curently, the Kirakira Precure A La Mode are at the airport. Pekorin kinda tricked the Precure into entering a baking competition here in Yuunagi City. Of course. They were angry, but eventually they got over it once they found out they will be staying at a hotel that is on the beach. Très Bien!

"Wow! The ocean! Look! It's sparkling!" Aoi cried. Ichika, Himari, and Pekorin ran over to the window to see it. Sure enough, there was the ocean. Yukari giggled a little at the children. "Hm? What is it?" Akira asked. "They act like they've never seen the ocean before, it's a little amusing," Yukari explained. They felt a dark aura and noticed it was coming from Ciel.

Ok...so maybe not all of them have forgiven Pekorin.

"Everyone! We don't have time to go sight seeing! We are here, totally unprepared, for the baking competition! We should be taking this seriously!" Ciel cried. "Calm down, we just got here, we should go play at the beach!" Aoi said, still looking out the window. Ichika nodded. Ciel sighed in frustration. They need practice! Why isn't anyone listening to her or at least a little bit concerned!?

Finally, they made it to rooms 409 and 410. The rooms 405, 406, 407, and 408 were already taken and they heard it was by a family. Akira started wondering how big the family was. But anyway, the 6 decided to do 3 to a room. Ichika, Himarin, and Aoi are to be in room 409 along with Pekorin, and Yukari, Akira, and Ciel were to be in room 410.

In 409, the 4 were looking through a magazine of what is there to do in Yuunagi City. They noticed it was a bunch of nature stuff. Ciel then barged in. "Come on! We have to buy cooking supplies!"

So here they are, in the middle of the shopping district with their cooking supplies, on their way back to Sandy Shores Hotel. "Hey! You 6!" A lady with long black hair in a braid cried, running over to them with flyers. "Come see the Nymph's Tears Exhibit at the Museum of Nature at 8 o'clock!" She said, handing Akira the flyer. The others, excluding Ciel, huddled around the red head to see what it was all about.

"I remember seeing the Museum of Nature in the magazine we were reading," Himari answered. "It does sound interesting," Yukari commented. "See! Even Yukari says it seems interesting! We should go!" Aoi cried. "Yeah! Akira, pretty please, can we go see it!?" Ichika asked. "Why are you guys asking me? Sure, we can go," Akira answered. "Not!" Ciel called out.

"We have a baking competition! We don't know who we're up against so I say we should practice, practice, practice while we still have the chance!" Ciel cried. Well, that's half the reason why she doesn't want to go. She has a feeling, a hunch. She just can't figure it out. Either way, she thinks it's best not to go. "Don't worry! We'll practice all day tomorrow!" Ichika said. Ciel sighed.

* * *

"The 12 of you. Behave!" Nagisa told the Dozen Devils. Momo, Akira, and Honoka were already inside the museum. Nagisa is just telling the devils to behave before entering. Once each one of the promised to behave, they entered.

Honoka waved to signal where they were sitting. As soon as they sat down, Nagisa looked around the place. "There are a lot of people," Nagisa said. The lights started to dim and everyone quickly became quiet.

"Once." A voice cried. "A man went hunting in the forest." People brought out trees and a man dressed as a hunter can out, holding a musket. "He was the best hunter of his day. He would come and hunt for food everyday. The first day, he heard some laughing." They heard laughter coming from 3 women and the hunter turned to look around. "He paid no mind to it and continued to hunt. The second day he came, a squirrel was thrown out of its tree and hit the hunter." From above, a toy squirrel was thrown at the hunter.

"'Where is you home?' The hunter asked. The squirrel pointed to its tree and the hunter put it back in its place." The hunter shrugged and carelessly threw the squirrel away. "When he turned to walk, he noticed a trail of sparkling stones so he followed it, which lead him to a cave." The scenery changed to a cave. "But, the man didn't go in. He was afraid he might deal with an animal he couldn't handle so he left. The next day, he followed the trail and ended up at the cave again. He decided to go in. There, he was 3 beautiful women."

On ropes, 3 women were doing some tricks up in the air. Everyone clapped and cheered. "2 of the women came down to ask what a human was doing at their cave." 2 women came down from their ropes and walked over to the man. "The man said he was following the stones. Or at least tried to. Their beautiful, youthful appearance hypnotized him. The 3rd and youngest woman came down to defend the hunter." The 3rd woman gracefully came down. "The other 2 decided to leave since there was a human in their cave, and they weren't fond of humans. The hunter and the young woman talked and talked. He promised to come bacl all the time. And so, that's what they did."

The scenery changed to a different part of the cave. "During one of his visits, the woman told the hunter that she is a nymph. The hunter didn't care. He viewed her as a friend and they were falling in love. One day, on one of his visits, a woman followed the hunter." Another woman appeared behind the hunter. "The woman was jealous so she said, 'I am his wife! How dare he try to have an affair with a nymph!?'" The woman slapped the hunter. "The hunter didn't say anything. He just looked at the nymph. The nymph was overcome by grief so she yelled at the hunter." The nymph slapped the hunter.

The woman and the hunter walked away. "After the humans left, the nymph was left alone in her cave. The hunrer never came back. The nymph cried, and cried, and cried." The nymph started crying before curtains closed on her. "She cried so much that her tears had become a waterfall. The curtains opened again and there seemed to be some water pouring out. "To this day, she cries, waiting for the hunter to come back. But since she is a nymph, her tears granr you eternal youth." A person, most likely a teen working here, grabbed a cup, took some water, and drank it. He then looked surprised. "I don't have acne anymore!" "Can you find it?" The narrator asked before the lights came on and eveything was bacl to normal.

Everyone srarted clapping. "Cool! I wanna look for it!" March cried. "Aye!" Momo answered, high fiving March. Everyone but Akira was impressed. _Dumb, made up stories,_ she thought.

Eventually, the 16 of them (Yep. There are 16 of them. They had to take 4 rooms) went to their rooms and hung out for a while. Momo, Akira, August, and May shared a room. The 4 of them were playing a few intense rounds of Uno until 2 in the morning. They were all asleep with Momo and August sleeping on the floor and Akira and May were in the 2 beds.

Ok, maybe not all of them were alseep. Momo crawled all the way to theside of the bed Akira was sleeping in. "Yo...Aki...you awake...?" She whispered. She pulled Akira's hair. "Ow! What was that for!?" Akira demanded. "About the exhibit thing," Momo started. "Yeah? What about it?" Akira asked, sitting up and facing Momo. "Let's go look for the waterfall. I could care less about looking young forever. I think I look young already. And besides, doesn't it sound like fun? Going on an adventure in a town you've never been in before!?" Momo explained.

"And why are you telling me all this exactly?" Akira asked. "Because, we're a team. A team always sticks together," Momo answered. "We are a team when it come to... _that_ buisness," Akira said, referring to Precure buisness. "Yeah! You iust said we are a team!" Momo cried. "N-N-Nevermind that. Go to sleep," Akira told her after a long pause. "Aren't you at least interested in the waterfall thingy?" Momo asked. "It doesn't exist. It's obviously made up. It can't be scientifically possible," Akira told her flatly. "Then how is Precure possible?" Momo asked.

Another long pause.

"Fine, we can go looking for the Nymph's Tears in the morning," Akira finally answered. "Yay!" Momo cried, falling onto the ground. "Now, get some sleep!" Akira demanded. "Can't make no promises, Aki," Momo answered, giggling.

* * *

It is finally morning. Everyone had plans for the day. February, April, and January (believe it or not) are going to spend a day at the spa. October, November, and December were spening time at the beach. They made friends with some of the other 6 year olds there as well. August, June, and July brought their Wii U from home so they are playing it. September, March and May was participating in the scavenger hunt that was being held at the beach. Nagisa and Honoka decided to just be lazy for the whole day. They've done so much, after all. Momo and Akira are looking for the Nymph's Tears.

They remembered seeing a big forest when they first arrived, so they decided to start heading there. "Hey there!" The woman with the long black, braided hair cried, holding some papers once again and running over to the girls. Akira backed up. She didn't like that lady. "Hi! We're looking for the Nymph's Tears!" Momo announced. "The Nymph's Tears, eh? Well, how do you 2 expect to look for it...without a map?" The woman asked, handing them a pamphlet.

Momo opened it and, sure enough, it was a map. "Wow! Thanks, um..." "Gigi. My name is Gigi. And no problem!" Gigi answered, smiling. The 2 girls started to walk off. Akira glared at Gigi. Gigi smiled back. Suddenly, Momo's phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh, hey, mom! Yeah, we're looking for the...Aki whay was it called again?" "The Nymph's Tears." "The Nymph's Tears. No worries, Gigi gave us a map. Gigi, you know, the lady who gave us the flyers. We'll be safe, chillax. Kk, gotta go, bye." Momo put her phone in her pocket. "Let's go!"

* * *

It was about 2 hours till opening hours and Mayu was still in her pajamas. She went downstairs and decided that she felt like baking stuff. So, as she was getting the ingredients out, she heard the front door open. "Sorry, Pan Paka Pan isn't opened. Please go ba...crap...I never locked the door last night!" She cried. She quickly took a pan and ran out of the kitchen, only to see a rich looking woman with purple hair. _There is absolutely no way she could be a thug,_ Mayu thought.

"Oh no, it's alright. Saki and I are supposed to hang out today. She wanted to hang out in the morning since she told me on these days, it's slow," the woman explained. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mai! I lost my phone so I was looking for it," Saki cried as she ran down the stairs. She noticed Mayu with the pan. "Mayu, put the pan down, she's not a stranger, she's my friend. We've been friends since, well, I wanna say since we were little but we didn't really get to know each other until junior high," Saki explained.

"That's your daughter?" Mai asked. Saki nodded. "Yep, anyway, lets go before the shopping district gets crowded!" Saki cried.

The 2 former teammates went from store to store, catching up as they did. Around 1pm, the 2 decided to get something to drink since it was hot. "So, tell me about your family, Mai," Saki asked as the 2 sat on a bench.

"Well, my daughter, Belle, is a famous musician. She travels all over Europe to participate in concerts. Did you know she also played for the Queen of England? She is very fluent in a lot of Europe's languages. My husband, Andrè, well, you already know the basics about him. He is the CEO of a huge company that Belle will one day take over. Me, I've been in many art shows and I've won 1st place over and over. I also support Andrè's company with my art as well. Saki, what about you?" Mai explained.

Saki froze. Her family isn't as impressive as Mai's. "Well, I also have a daughter. You just met her. Her name is Mayu. She is athletic. She plays soccer. Um, what else? Oh yeah, she wants to be a model. I also have a son named Yasu. He is also athletic. He plays softball. He will soon be off to college so he's thinking about going into the medical field. Kenta, well, he's Kenta. Believe it or not, the 3 are trouble makers and I usually have to drag them out of trouble. Yasu does something stupid. Mayu gets tricked into joining him. Kenta tries to stop them but he makes everything worse. I usually get them out," she explained.

Mai laughed. "Hm? What?" Saki asked. "Oh, nothing. Come on, I want to go somewhere. I haven't been there in, like, wait, how long ago was it before I went to Paris to study art?" Mai asked, standing up. "The last time you were here was when we graduated high school," Saki said, getting up from her comfortable on the bench. "Wow! Time really does go fast!" Mai said.

"Hey, you guys! I'm Gigi! Aren't adventures fun? This pamphlet is a map to the Nymph's Tears, a waterfall that will give you eternal youth! Good luck looking for it!" A woman with long black hair in a braid cried, handing Saki a pamphlet. She took it then suddenly sensed something daek about the woman.

"Mai, did you feel that?" Saki asked Mai as soon as Gigi skipped away. "Yeah," Mai answered. "What do you think it could be? What if the Dark Fall was back...?" Saki asked. "No. The Dark Fall would never do this. Besides, we defeated them 30 years ago. Probably, it was our imagination," Mai suggested. "But still. For us to feel the same thing..." Saki mumbled. Mai grabbed her by the arm. "Come on! Let's go!" Mai cried.

The 2 grown women ran all the way to the Sky Tree. "It still looks the same from all those years ago!" Mai cried. "I've been too busy to come up here...!" Saki cried as well. "I remember. We first met Flappy and Choppy here. And, I also met you here as well," Mai recalled.

"Yeah. And then, we became Precure...I miss those times. We had to worry about saving the world and stuff. Now, we have to worry about surviving in this world, sha!" Saki answered. Both of them touched the bark of the tree. "What do you think would have happened...if we never became Precure...?" Mai asked. "I don't know, but I do know that our lives would have been completely different. I know for a fact that we would have never become friends with...Michiru and Kaoru..." Saki trailed off.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Mai asked. _She doesn't know. Of course she doesn't, she was away in Europe when it happened,_ Saki thought. "Oh, nothing! Come on, let's go down to Pan Paka Pan," Saki answered. Mai smiled, following her.

* * *

"Alright! Let's la cooking!" Ichika cried. Curently, they were in the kitchen of the hotel after asking (scratch that, they actually begged) the chef to let them use it. Himari pulled out her notebook. "What should we make today?" She asked. "Ciel! Give us a topic!" Ichika said. Ciel smiled. They were finally taking this competition seriously. "Ok. Let's see...something that reminds you of the morning," Ciel suggested.

"Of the morning...I think of waffles," Aoi said. "No...too plain and common..." Ciel said. "A cheesecake, perhaps?" Yukari said. "Why a chesecake?" Akira asked. "Because they remind me of the rising, morning sun. Then, you get up and go down for breakfast and eat something like eggs, bacon, and waffles. That's what chesecake reminds me of," Yukari explained. Everyone clapped.

"Chesecake sounds unexpected...which is why we're gonna try that! Himari, is there a recipe in your book for chesecake?" Ciel asked. "Yep!" Himari answered as she put the book on the counter for everyone to see. "Ok...let's see..." Ichika mumbled, looking at the recipe.

They started taking out the ingredients needed for the chesecake and started to make the cake.

"Yukari! That is too little sugar for the butter!" Ciel cried. "I'm just making it less sugary so people don't have to worry about gwining wieght..." Yukari mumbled as she put in more sugar.

"Ah! Aoi! You're stirring too fast!" Ciel cried. "Oh, my bad!" Aoi answered, slowing down a little.

"Akira! Take it out! It's been more than 10 minutes!" Ciel cried. "Oh no!" Akira cried as she ran to the oven.

"Himari! And you are supposed to be the smart one! You're putting in too much sugar!" Ciel cried. "I'm sorry!" Himari cried as she bowed.

"Ichika! You're the worse! I can't even begin with you!" Ciel cried. "Whoops...!" Ichika mumbled, not sure of what she did wrong.

When the cheesecake was done, it didn't look...inviting. "Um...it's the inside that counts!" Aoi cried. "Pekorin, taste test the cake for us," Ciel said. Pekorin flew over and took a bite. "Yucky-peko!" Pekorin cried. "Or not...?" Aoi answered.

"See! You guys lack focus! How are we gonna do at the competition if you guys aren't gonna focus!?" Ciel cried. "Ciel-san, um, this mught come out rude but...you really need to relax. It's not good for you..." Himari said slowly. "Yeah, ever since we came here, you wouldn't just, you know, relax," Aoi joined in. "We are on the beach basically, isn't that relaxing? You have the ocean breeze blowing from time to time, don't you find that relaxing?" Yukari asked. "Maybe you should take time off for a while," Akira suggested.

Ciel pointed to Pekorin. "Peko!?" Pekorin answered, jumping up. "If it wasn't for this thing, we wouldn't even be in this situation!" She cried. "Then I have a perfect way for Ciel-san to relax!" Ichika cried. All of the girls turned to look at their pink leader.

"Remember the Nymph's Tears Exhibit? Why don't we go down to the museum and pick up a map to go look for the Nymph's Tears Waterfall?" Ichika suggested. "Oh! That's a good idea!" Aoi cried. "The forest is a very relaxing place, maybe ypu would be able to find peace, Ciel-san," Himari said. Yukari and Akira nodded to each other. "Fine. But once we find the waterfall, we come right back here and get better at our cooking, you hear?" Ciel asked. "Aye!" The other Precure answered.

* * *

"Uggggh..." Nagisa mumbled, drinking her smoothie. The 2 were sitring down on the lounge chairs, being lazy. "What?" Honoka asked. "I gotta bad feeling," Nagisa answered. "You do?" Honoka asked. "Well, I've had one since yesterday, when that woman, Gigi, gave us that flyer," Nagisa answered. "Me too. I just felt like that woman shouldn't be trusted," Honoka said. "Yeah. I feel sorry for the idiots who actually believed her story," Nagisa said, laughing a little as she went back to drinking her smoothie.

Honoka put her smoothie down. "Nagisa. Momo and Akira went looking for the Nymph's Tears Waterfall!" Nagisa spat her smoothie out. "What!? No! We gotta call them!" Nagisa took out her phone and called Momo.

No answer.

Nagisa did it 3 more times. Honoka did the same thing, getting the same results as Nagisa. "Is Akira answering your phone?" Nagisa asked Honoka. Honoka shook her head. "No, and I'm guessing it's the same thing for you."

"Well, we have no choice but to go look for them ourselves!" Nagisa answered, getting up. "And how exactly are we to do that?" Honoka asked. "Simple, really. We get a map from Gigi. Let's go!" Nagisa answered.

"Hello, um, we would like a map to find the Nymph's Tears," Honoka asked the desk person once they made it to the museum. "Nymph's Tears? What is that exactly, ma'am?" The desk person asked. "The Nymph's Tears. You guys did a show about it yesterday," Honola answered. "I don't remember doing a show about it. Ma'am, are you ok?" The desk person asked. Nagisa rose an eyebrow. Does he not have memory about it at all?

"Your co-worker Gigi was handing out flyers about it yesterday," Nagisa said slowly. "Who's Gigi...?" The desk person asked. Honoka looked shoked. They also don't know who Gigi is? "Gigi, do you need me to describe her for you? She has bl-" "We'll be going. Sorry for wasting your time!" Nagsa answered, dragging Honoka with her as she walked out the door.

"That's strange...how do they not know anything about Gigi and the Nymph's Tears Exhibit?" Honoka asked. "Not sure...but don't worry, maybe Peachy and Akira will find that there is no waterfall and will come back. Let's get something to eat," Nagisa answered.

They entered Pan Paka Pan and placed their order. Then, they went to a table to sit down and wait for their food. "Come on, Kenta! Let me work! It's not fair that you, Yasu, and Mayu are in charge of running this placs all on your own!" A woman with auburn hair yelled to a man with black hair and a headband tied around his head. "Nope! You are hanging out with Mai! Enjoy it, Saki!" Kenta cried. "Fine..." Saki mumbled. The dark purple haired woman, maybe Mai, bowed.

The 2 sat down at the table right next to Nagisa and Honoka. "I hope that they're ok. Don't you think it's strange, though? Nobody has any memory of Gigi or the exhibit," Honoka mumbled. "Yeah, and Peachy and Akira aren't answereing their phones..." Nagisa agreed.

"The Nymph's Tears Waterfall?" Saki asked, joining in. "Saki, that's rude..." Mai told Saki. "Yeah. Our daughters went looking for it. We went down to the museum to get a map to look for them, but the desk guy had bo idea what we were talking about, or who Gigi even is," Nagisa explained.

"Wait, we have a map. Gigi gave it to us earlier today," Mai answered. "Oh yeah, we do," Saki said, digging into her bag. She pulled out the pamphlet and unfolded it, revealing a map. "Oh no!" Saki cried. "What?" Honoka asked. "Nobody is aloud to go into this area! It's the dangerous part! We call it the forbidden jungle!" Saki cried. "Wait...what!?" Nagisa cried.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" Momo and Akira screamed as they fell. "Look for something to grab-sunny!" Sunshine cried. Momo found 2 vines. "Aki! Hold on!" Momo cried. Akira grabbed onto the 2nd vine as Momo grabbed onto the 1st one. "That was close-sunny..." Sunshine mumbled. "Yeah..." Akira agreed. "Come on, you two-mumu! You guys want to find the waterfall thingy, right-mumu? Then stop hanging around-mumu!" Moonshine cried. "Oya! Let's start climbing up!" Momo cried, climbing up.

"What!? Climb up this cliff!? Hu!? Wait for me!" Akira cried. She started to climb up but found herself sliding down. "Um, Momo, you're going too fast!" Akira called out. "No, you just going too slow. Why you slidding down, Aki?" Momo cried as she climbed up.

"Um, Akira-sunny? I think the vine is about to snap-sunny..." Sunshine then said. "What!? Am I really that heavy!?" Akira cried. Akira started to try to climb up as best as she could but found that she couldn't. She still slid down very slowly. Then Sunshine and Akira heard a snap. "Nooooooo!" They screamed, falling down.

"Aki!" They heard Momo yell. Then, Akora felt something wrap around her waist. It was Momo's vine that she used to climb up. Momo was already at the top, all she had to do was pull Akira to the top as well. "Alright. Years of lifting weights with Hanako as punishment, don't fail me now!" Momo cried, pulling Akira up. Eventually, Akira was at the top.

Sunshine and Moonshine transformed into fairies. "How come my vine broke?" Akira asked. "Oh. 'Cuz its weak. Amyway, onto the next place!" Momo cried. Akora sighed. She feels like its either that the forest is cursed, or they have bad luck. Why? Well...

Momo fell into quick sand and Akira had a hard time pulling her out because, well, Akira isn't really the strongest person there is.

Moonshine decided to get a view by climbing up to the top of one of the trees but on his way, he accidentally kicked a bee hive so the 4 were chased by the bees.

Sunshine was being chased by a bird since she was looking at its nest up close so the other 3 had to chase after them.

And now. Akira was looking at the map when she stommped because she felt like they were walking around in circles. The stomp must have caused the land to break, making them fall in return.

So, that seems like bad luck.

They finally made it to a fork in the road. "Aki, which way do we go?" Momo asked. "I don't know. The map doesn't have it. But, it seems that they both lead to the waterfall. Which way do you want to go?" Akira asked. "Left-mumu!" Moonshine cried. "Right!" Momo cried. They both glared at each other. "I control where you go, you know! In fact, you rely on me for basically eveything!" Momo yelled. "You don't know what you do most of the time-mumu! I'm the brains in our little duo while you're the brawns-mumu!" Moonshine yelled. "Just choose a path and let's go!" Akira cried. "This will take a while-sunny..." Sunshine mumbled.

"Hm? This place isn't on the map..." A short, brown haired girl mumbled. Moonshine and Sunshine quickly turned back into phones while Momo and Akira turned to face the group of 5. "Oh! More people! Are you guys looking for the Nymph's Tears Waterfall as well?" The one with orange hair asked.

"Oi! I ain't gon lose to ya, just so you know!" Momo yelled, pointing dead at the orange haired girl. Akira face palmed. "I like her firery personality!" The blue haired one said. "Oh really? Yay!" Momo cried, high fiving the blue haired girl. "Does she speak with a Kansai dialect?" The purple haired girl asked the red headed boy. The boy shrugged. "I really have to apologize on her behalf. She's an idiot," Akira said, sweat dropping.

"Well, we're here so we might as well introduce each other," the blond said. "I'm Ciel. The orange head is Ichika, the brown head is Himari, the blue head is Aoi, the purple head is Yukari, and the red head is Akira," Ciel said. "Nice to meet you, Ciel-san. The idiot is Momoka but she perfers it if you call her Momo, and my name is also Akira," Akira said.

"So you guys are looking for the Nymph's Tears?" Ichika asked. Momo nodded. "Yep! Aki over there doesn't believe it's real. Me, I just love the adventure. It seems like this forest hates us or something," Momo said. "Forest? More like jungle," Aoi commented. "Y-Yeah! I think we've offended nature or something!" Himari said.

"Well, that's nice and all, but do you guys minds going the other way? Aki and I are gonna get to the waterfall first," Momo asked. "No! My team and I are!" Ichika cried. They glared, sending sparks to each other. "Oh my gosh. Isn't it obvious? We all have the same goal, so why don't we work together?" Akira suggested. "That works," the readhead Akira comented.

* * *

"F-F-Forbidden, you say...!?" Nagisa cried. Saki nodded. "It's not really talked much, but, strange, supernatural stuff happen there, it's ridiculous. Some people have gone into that part but never came back so, the Forbidden Jungle, as we all call it, was closed off and never to be explored by the outside world."

Honoka looked over at the map along with Mai as Nagisa and Saki were talking. "Gigi, the exhibit, nobody having any memory, the location of the so called Nymph's Tears...isn't that a bit...odd?" Honoka wondered out loud. "Gigi is up to something!" Mai cried out loud. "Oh, hell naw! Honoka, we gon go to that jungle and find our kids!" Nagisa cried. "Nagisa, don't be rash. It's the Forbidden Jungle, who knows what could happen? I think it's best if we wait here, I know the both of them, or at least Akira, will realize very quickly what's going on and come straight back to the hotel. I know how my daughter thinks," Honoka explained.

"I'm sorry, but Imma have to agree with Nagisa. What if they are in danger? We can't just leave them there. We must go find them," Saki said. "Saki, Honoka is correct. They will find all this suspicious and leave. They could be on their way back. If we go there and look for them, we could be putting ourselves in danger," Mai explained.

"We go!" Nagisa and Saki yelled. "We stay!" Honoka and Mai yelled. It keot on going back and forth. Eventually, there was some screaming. People got up from their tables and ran away, screaming. But, the 4 veteran Precure didn't notice. "Oi, honey! We gotta get outta here!" Kenta yelled. Saki didn't her and continued arguing. "Ahhhhh!" Kenta then yelled, running away. But still, the 4 never noticed what was going on behind them.

* * *

"Momo! What do you see up there!?" Akira yelled to the top of a tree. Earlier, the 8 had been wondering and hitting lots of misfortune. Eventually, Momo climbed up a tree to see where they are. "I think I see it!" Momo cried, hanging upside down from a tree branch. "She's just like a monkey!" Aoi and Yukari commented. "Then what would make the other one?" Himari asked. "An owl," Akira (the redhead) said. Momo flipped off the branch and landed safely to the ground. "Go straight!" She then cried, running. "Yay!" Ichika cried, following behind. The others joined as well.

Eventually, Momo stopped. "Wait up!" Ichika cried. Soon, she stopped right next to Momo. "Is that...?" "Yep," Momo answered Ichika. The others caught up and looked at the scene in front of them.

Pouring out from a cliff was a crystal blue waterfall and there were some temple ruins and flowers all over the lake/river the waterfall poured into. The cliff had some stairs which lead to the cave where the waterfall poured out of. "Ready to do some climbing?" Both Akiras said at the same time. But instead, they got glares. A few misfortunes ago, they had to do lots of rock climbing. "Hey, at least we were provided with stairs," Ciel said, walking ahead and towards the stairs. The other 7 followed.

Soon, they were in a cave and there was a stone figure of some sort of woman. The water was coming out from the holes in her eyes. The smart Akira concluded that was the source of the waterfall. "Yo, take a selfie with me. I think I'm dreaming," Aoi said, taking out her phone. She and Momo posed as they took the selfie. "The legend is actually...true...!?" Smart Akira mumbled. "Apparently," Redhead Akira answered. "So this will grant you eternal youth?" Yukari asked.

"Yes. Yes it can. And you 8 little brats just lead me to it," a very familiar voice answered. The 8 turned around and saw Gigi. "Stand your ground..." Momo mumbled. "Um, excuse me, but what do you mean?" Ciel asked slowly. Gigi smirked as she walk closer. "Only those with the same heart as the Hunter can find it. Nobody else. But, thanks to you 8, I've finally found it! Eternal youth is mine!" Gigi answered.

Momo and Ichika thought the same thing and at the same time, they said, "We don't know what's going on, but we won't let you have the Nymph's Tears all to yourself! Guys! Transform!" Then, they both froze and looked at each other and once again, at the same time, they both said, "You guys are Precure also?"

Gigi snapped her fingers and the Precure watched as all the water, no, tears, turned into ice, including the stone figure. The only thing that was not turned to ice is the little flower crown that was on the figure. It turned from stone to actual flowers with crystals in the central part of the flowers. "The last gift the Hunter had given to the Nymph! The source of my eternal youth! Come to mama!" Gigi cried. "Pekorin! Go!" Ichika cried, throwing the fairy at Gigi. "I won't let you-peko!" Pekorin cried. "Let's transform!" Ichika cried.

"Cure La Mode! Decoration!" They cried, transforming. "With an energetic smile! Let's la mix it all up! Cure Whip! Is ready to serve!" "With wisdom and courage! Let's la mix it all up! Cure Custard! Is ready to serve!" "With freedom and passion! Let's la mix it all up! Cure Gelato! Is ready to serve!" "With beauty and excitement! Let's la mix it all up! Cure Macaroon! Is ready to serve!" "With strength and love! Let's la mix it all up! Cure Chocolat is ready to serve!" "With dreams and hope! Let's la mix it all up! Cure Parfait is ready to searve!" "KiraKira Precure A La Mode!"

"Our turn!" Momo and Akira cried, pulling out Moonshine and Sunshine. "Precure! Grant my wish!" "The emisarry who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!" "The emisarry who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Sun!" "Together we are Precure!"

"Look! There's a bunny, then a squirrel, then a lion, then a cat, then a dog, then a...pegasus...?" Moon answered. Gigi then stomped on the floor. "You annoying Precure..." She mumbled as a green magic circle appeared under her foot and she squeezed Pekorin. "Monsters of the earth! Rockenstein!"

Suddenly, wolf looking rock monsters appeared and started to growl at us. "Take one step, you're all dead meat. Time to get my crown!" Gigi said, humming as she walked over to the figure. "Kirakirakiraru! Macaron Julienne!" Macaron cried, swinging the weird whip thing so it could grab the crown. The crown landed in her hands. "Looking for this?" Macaron asked. Gigi glared at her. "Rockenstein!" The rock monsters started to chase them.

"Moon! Catch!" Whip cried, throwing the crown at her. "Aye!" Moon cried as she grabbed it. She felt the Rockensteins' energy and Cure Gelato's energy near her. "I sense your energy!" She cried. "...wha?" Gelato answered. "Catch!" Moon then cried, throwing the crown at Gelato who eventually threw it at Macaroon who eventually threw it at Chocolat who eventually threw it at Custard who eventually threw it at Parfait. "Sun! Catch!" Parfait yelled, throwing the crown. "No! I can't catch!" Sun yelled.

But, it was too late anyway. The crown fell down, somewhere, and it seemed to be in the city. "Aw...shit..." Moon mumbled. The Precure and Gigi were all thinking the same exact thing: _I must get the crown first!_

"Rockenstein! Find me that crown!" Gigi yelled. The Rockensteins took off and started heading towards the city. The Precure followed behind. "We gotta catch up!" Parfait cried. "Precure! Solar Flare!" Sun cried, shooting out her many bullets at the monster in front of them. "Alright. Half of us stall the Rockensteins, and half of us look for the crown." The 8 agreed that Moon, Gelato, Macaroon and Chocolat will stall the Rockensteins while Sun, Whip, Custard and Parfait will look for the crown. They quickly split up.

"Kirakirakiraru! Gelato Shake!" Gelato cried, many shards coming to hit th Rockensteins. Moon was in a material arts stand. She motioned for the Rockensteins to come at her, and so they did and she started fighting them using material arts movements. "Kirakirakiraru! Chocolate Aromase!" Chocolate cried, the chocolate drilling to the monsters.

Eventually, after watching Moon's performance, Gelato decided to use her fists since she found it easier so, she started punching and kicking while the others (excluding Moon) were kicking. "Oi, Gelato! Gimme a boost!" Moon cried. Gelato held her fists out and Moon got lifted up into the sky. She disappeared as a star. "Is that supposed to happen?" Chocolat asked. Gelato shrugged. The noticed her falling and watched as a pale blue magic circle appeared. "Precure! Moohphase!" And as usual, many swords would come out, just like now. It went through many of the Rockensteins but there were still more. "Damn, we srill gots more to deal with..." Moon mumbled. "Let's get to work!" Macaroon then cried.

Meanwhile, the other 4 were searching all over town. Whip climbed out of a bush. "Not here either." "Where could it be...?" Sun mumbled as calculations went through her brain. "Kirakirakiraru! Custard Illusion!" Custard cried to protect herself from the Rockensteins. Parfait then noticed something sparkling. It was the crown. "Guys! Cover me!" She cried, running off. The others saluted and went back to work. "Kirakirakirarin! Parfait Ètoile!" She cried, defending herself from the Rockensteins who were in her way. She grabbed the crown and admired it. "Safe and sound," she said quietly to herself.

"Parfait look out! Kirakirakiraru! Whip Decoration!" Whip cried, shooting her energy blast at the big Rockenstein that was behind Parfait. There was a huge explosion and dust. As soon as it cleared up, Parfait looked down at her hands, only to fimd out that the crown wasn't there. Custard gasped. "I know! The crown isn't with me!" Parfait cried. "N-N-N-No! Gigi has it!" Custard cried, pointing a shaky finger pointing behind Parfait. She turned around and, sure enough, there was Gigi with the crown.

The other 4 Precure, who were stalling the Rockensteins as bast they could, appeared and stood next to the other 4 Precure. "How did Gigi get it!?" Macaroon asked. "Finally! Eternal youth is all mine!" Gigi cried as she put on the crown. The Precure hopelessly watched as she put it on.

"What...? What is this!? I-I'm burning! GET THIS OFF OF ME! AHHHHHH!" Gigi then cried, struggling to get the crown off. "Guys. We shouldn't be near her! Run away!" Moon cried after sensing something. Realizing that Moon was serious, the other 7 followed along and tried to run as far away as possible.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They heard a demon scream. As that happened, an ash covered humanoid demon released a huge heatwave, catching everything, including the Precure, in it. Everything was on fire and the Precure were laying on the ground, burning. Whip slowly opened her eyes and looked around. This didn't look like tropical, nature loving Yuunagi City. Not at all. Moon and Sun opened their eyes as well and looked straight ahead and started thinking the same thing in their heads.

On Sun's side, being the rational person she is, she started doing many complicated calculations. She concluded that, 49.9%, the demon is Gigi, however the percent is dwindling which means that she is losing her whole being. It was obvious Gigi was never pure of heart, even Gigi kinda said that herself, that only the one with the same heart as the Hunter could find the crown. The crown is related to the Nymph with a 96.8% chance. The chance of them fussing is 100%. So, the only way to get rid of the demon is to seperate the 2 by purifying Gigi's impure heart and convincing the Nymph to let rhe past go.

On Moon's side, relying on instinct as always, she started to sense the demon's energy. She concluded, thanks to the sensing, that Gigi is a part of the demon and the other half happens to be the Nymph. Judging from Gigi's energy earlier, her heart must have triggered the crown, which held the Nymph's grief, into making them fuse together and mixing Gigi's greediness and the Nymph's sadness, they have...that. So, the only way to get rid of the demon was to split them appart. She felt the sadness from the Nymph, so that means they should cheer her up. And Gigi, they just needed to purify.

Moon and Sun looked at each other as they slowly got up. "Are any of you awake? Or at least alive?" Sun asked. The other sat up. "How do you suppose we defeat this demon?" Chocolat asked. "I gots a plan," Moon said before pointing at the demon.

"Simple, really. Gigi and the Nymph had fused together. So, we need to get them to seperate. This is where you guys come in. You guys try to say something to cheer her up and get her to move on from the Hunter while using your attacks. Then they will split. Sunny and I will weaken Gigi once that happens, and after that, we will purify the demon!" Moon turned around and saw everyone but Sun look shocked. "Hm? What?" Moon asked. "You're surprisingly smart!" Gelato cried. "Of course I am!" Moon cried. "She's the commander. Her fairy calls this mode Commando Momo," Sun said. "We'll act out your plan then. Everyone! Let's go!" Whip cried. Everyone stood up with newfound energy.

The demon roared really loudly, causing waves that pushed the girls back. "I know that feeling of loneliness! Trust me! I went through something like this with my little brother Pikario! Kirakirakirarin! Parfai Ètoile!" Parfait cried. "You care a lot about him, just like I care about my little sister, Miku! Show that you care! Kirakirakiraru! Chocolat Aromase!" Chocolat cried. "You are loved so very much! Always remember that! Kirakirakiraru! Macaroon Julienne!" Macaroon cried. "We haven't met but I know you're better than this! Don't let depression consume you! Kirakirakiraru! Gelato Shake!" Gelato cried. "Um...hi, I'm Cure Custard, and from the stories I've been told, you are a bright and positive girl! Stay on that path! Kirakirakiraru! Custard Illusion!" Custard cried. "I'll make it short. He still loves you! He has always loved you! He's waiting for you! Just let go, for his sake! Kirakirakiraru! Whip Decoration!" Whip cried.

All of their attacks had hit the demon and Moon sensed that Gigi and the Nymph had been separated. Sun must have realized it as well. "Sun! Gimme a boost!" Moon cried. Sun did and after that, she put her hands shaped as a gun. "Precure! Solar Flare!" "Precure! Moonphase!" Moon had cried, from the sky. The magical bullets and swords hit the demon at the same time. As soon as she landed, Moon sensed the demon had been weakened. "Wow, that was quick," she commented.

"Let's go!" Whip told her team. "Candy Rod! Kirakirakiraru! Full Charge! Three! 2! Wonderful A La Mode!" They cried. "Let's go, Sunny!" Moon told Sun. "The stone of the mysterious! Moonstone! Shine on me!" "The stone of clarity! Sunstone! Shine on me!" "Precure! Shootigh Star!" They cried.

Their purifying attacks hit the demon, resulting in a big explosion. When the dust cleared up, they saw Gigi on the floor with the flower crown as well. The crown started to float up. "Nope! Not today!" Moon cried, about to step on it when Sun blocked her. "Wait," she demanded.

The Precure watched as the crown turned into dust and the particles circled around. Then, 2 dust figures appeared, one being the Hunter and the other being the Nymph. The Hunter waved and mouthed "thank you" as the Nymph snapped her fingers. Everything started to go back to normal, as if nothing happened as the Precure went back to their civilian forms. Before the rest of the world unfroze, the Hunter and Nymph shared a kiss before disappearing. As soon as they left, the world unfroze.

* * *

Momo and Akira blinked. "I'm telling you! There were strange rock monsters everywhere! And Gigi was there! So were the Precure!" Nagisa cried at breakfast, Honoka nodding along as the 14 children just simply blinked. "I'm sorry about my mom, the pregnancy, it makes you say crazy shit..." July apologized tp the people at the booth behind them who turned to see what was going on.

" _Fujimura July..."_ Nagisa then mumbled, a dark arua forming around her. July froze. "Sorry, brother. You're on your own," June told his younger twin brother. Momo then looked down at her plate and decided she wanted to get more waffles so she got up. Akira followed her. "Where's the orange juice?" She asked. Momk pointed to where it is and Akira went over there.

"Momo-chan!?" Momo heared a familiar voice say. She turned around and there was Ichika, casually standing. "Ichika!" Momo cried. Akira looked up from the juice area only to see Ichika.

"Oh! Momo and Akira! What brings you guys here?" Ciel asked as she was looking at the timer. "Oh, we saw Ichika and decided to see you guys for the last time. We're leaving tomorrow morning. It's gonna be a long drive back to Koizumi Gakuen and I'm not looking forwa-are those sweets!?" Momo asked. "Um yeah. We've been practicing all day so far since we have a baking competition this evening. Why?" Aoi answered.

Momo started to quickly eat all the sweets as Smart Akira scolded her and tell her stuff about sweets and her health. "Yep. Momo is definitely a monkey..." Aoi and Yukari commented. "And Akira is definitely an owl," Himari commented. "Oh, she totally is," Redhead Akira answered. The oven dinged and Ciel took the trays out. The then put the icing they were making on top of the cupcake. "Momo-chan! Pekorin-chan! Time to taste test!" Ichika called. Momo and Pekorin each took a bight from a cupcake before they spat it out.

"What is this-peko!? It tastes so bad-peko!" Pekorin cried. "You guys desperately need my help," Momo answered. So, as if it were like second nature to her, she started to make the cupcakes. "Kirakirakiraru=kirakiraru!" Ichika mumbled to the oven as they waited. "Why do you say that?" Akira asked. "To wish good luck," Ichika answered. The oven dinged and the trays were out. Momo put blue icing on the cupcakes she made.

"Voila!" Momo cried. All of the Precure tried one and realized it was surprisingly delicious. "How!?" Yukari asked. "I have 12 little siblings. You gotta learn things of you live with them," Momo answered. "Now I think I figured out who had been staying in those 4 rooms..." Redhead Akira mumbled. For a while, Akira and Momo would help the others with their baking. Soon, it was about time for the 2 to head back.

"I just had a flash!" She made a blue monkey on a left over vanilla with blue icing cupcake and a pink owl on a left over chocolate with pink icing sugar cookie. Ichika gave Momo the monkey and gave Akira the owl. "Thank you for all that you've done!" Ichika cried. The other 2 smiled.

* * *

"I'm going out! And mom, please get more sleep! I think you were hallucinating from being sleep deprived which is why you saw rock monsters and Precure!" Mayu said as she walked out to make her 1st four deliveries of the day.

Eventually, she had finished and was ridding back home on her bike when she saw Momo so she pulled over right next to her. "What's wrong?" Mayu asked. "Mayu! Well, I was taking care of my younger siblings when they suddenly disappeared, and I've never been here before," Momo explained. "Hope on, I know Yuunagi City like the back of my hand!" Mayu said.

So, after ridding all over the city, the 2 came to Pan Paka Pan only to find the Dozen Devils attempting to steal some of the food. And as punishment, they had to help after getting scolded by Saki and Momo.

* * *

Later in the night on the beach was a mini party. Saki's and Mai's families were invited. Mayu would attempt to talk to Belle but Bell would ignore her. Even André came. Kenta attempted to flirt wirh Nagisa and Honoka until they said they were married. The KiraKira Precure A La Mode had won their competition and were celebrating with them.

"We did good," Momo answered lster on, looking right at the ocean. "We still have a lot of stuff," Ichika answered. "But we can do it," Mayu answered. "Aye!" The 3 high fived.

* * *

 **Me: Happy late Chinese New Year! Here is my all stars, or should I say dream stars chapter? There used to be more and I was planing on releasing it on Valentine's Day but so much of what I wrote got deleated so I wrote down all I remembered which is why it's short. I'm very sleepy now so Imma go to bed. I hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	6. 5: Stars Dance

**Momo's POV:**

"Run faster, Aki! I wanna see how the fight turns out! Although, Takeru is gonna win anyway, I wanna see how!" I cried. Akira was running behind me. "Please! Take a break!" She begged, out of breath. We would have gone as Precure, but there was so much paparazzi for some reason so we had no choice but to go as civilians.

I finally made it to Takeru's house so I went through the gates (which was left open for some reason...did Aki not close it when we were leaving?). I then stopped in my tracks. Gui Ying and Takeru were...kissing!?

"Oh, um, I, uh..." Takeru then studdered when they were done. I screamed. "M-M-M-Momo!?" He cried. Gui Ying also looked scared. It's about time they ended up together! I ran over to give Takeru a hug. "You're a man!" "Aren't you mad?" He asked. I let go. "Mad? Why would I? I've seen the way you two look at each other. It was driving me insane!" I explained. Gui Ying and Takeru looked dumbfounded. "Hm? What? Am I supposed to be mad?" I asked, looking back and forth at both of them.

* * *

 ** _Episode 5: The One Who Makes the Stars Dance_**

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV:**

"Honoka. I just realized that we suck at our job," I said, putting my cup down. Earlier, Honoka had called so we could meet somewhere and catch up, which is what we're doing. We are curently sitting at one of the outside tables at a restaurant.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Honoka asked. "We still haven't found out the identities of Cure Moon and Cure Sun. We were once Precure, and as veteran Precure, we have no choice but to guide the next Precure. But, here's the thing. We don't even know their identities. How are we supoosed to train and guide them?" I answered.

"True...you have a point, Nagisa. But how? This is Koizumi Gakuen. It won't be as easy," Honoka said. "I know, that's the problem...unless..." I looked at her with a smirk. "No! No! No! We promised we wouldn't use that only if we have no choice!" Honoka scolded, wagging her finger. "But we do need to! We must find out the identities of the next generation! It's our duty to find and train them! Honoka, I believe this is the only way!" I explained.

"No! We are not using it! That's final!" Honoka said firmly, crossing her arms. "What? Why not then? I feel like the situation calls for it!" I asked. "Because. We wouldn't want to waste its power just on looking for some girls. We promised to use it if we have no choice. Emergency. Like...if Ophiuchus comes back for revenge, then yeah, we may use it!" Honoka said. "Come on, that was centuries ago. Why would Ophiuchus decide to show up in the 21st century all of a sudden? You know as much as I do that will never happen," I said.

"You'll never know! It's always good to be prepared!" "Come on! We could just use a little of its power!" "Ok, even if we decide to use it, we need Hikari here for it, remember? It can only operate with the 3 of us." "Shit..."

Honoka and I sat in silence, trying to think of ways to solve our little problem. "This hurts my brain more than May's talking! How will we find them?" I asked. "Oh yeah! How could I forget!?" Honoka then cried. "Hm? Forget what?" I asked. "Our Gear! I've been wanting to try it out for a while!" Honoka cried. "Oh yeah! This is a perfect excuse!" I agreed, taking a sip of my drink.

"Nagisa. Don't drink too much," Honoka warned. "Hu? What do you mean?" I asked. "You're pregnant. Besides, who's going to drag you home, cuz I'm not," Honoka asked. "Look. Here's how it works. Fujipi is the alcoholic. He goes out drinking often. When I feel like he's been out for too long, I have to go find him and drag him back. He convinces me to drink with him. Eventually, Peachy finds us and drags us home. Duh. Haven't you been drunk before?" I causally explained.

Honoka threw her chopsticks at me. "Nagisa! You're setting a bad example for your children! Fujipi goes out drinking for who knows how long! You join him! Your oldest daughter then drags you two back!" She scolded. "Hey, Takumi and Nori do the exact same thing, then one of the boys, ususally Takeru, has to drag them back home as well," I said as if it were not a big deal. Honoka looked shocked. She doesn't know Takumi as well as I do, but she sees him as some nobleman. "Sheesh, Honoka. It's the 21st century. It's perfectly normal so chillax. Everyone does this," I said, still not caring. "I was obviously born in the wrong century..." she mumbled. "No, you were born in the 20th century. Facts, Honoka, facts. Hey, lets go to a bar!" I cried.

"Sit down! You're 5 months pregnant, remember!?" Honoka cried. "Yeah, so?" I asked, shrugging. "Until you give birth, no more bars!" She commanded. "You can't do this to me!" I yelled. "Nagisa. Act you're age. We're getting looks!" Honoka whispered.

 **Sakura's POV:**

Haruka and I quietly walked to school together without saying anything. Ug, its so awkward. I want to know what's bothering her but knowing her, she wouldn't tell me, no matter how hard I try to get the answer out of her.

Alright, think, Sakura, think! Your best friend is down in the dumps! What could be making her like that? Maybe it has to do with Mei and Mai, her troublemaking little sisters? Nah, she wouldn't be upset for this long. Uggg, what's bothering her!? I'm her best friend, I should already know!

Alright. I give up.

"Haruka, you seem a little upset, is there anything wrong?" I asked. I noticed her tighten her grip on her bag. "No, I'm just a little tired, that's all," she said, smiling. Sure you are. Minamino Haruka. I've known you since we were in kindergarten. I can tell what's been bothering you and what isn't. But if you don't want to say anything, fine! So be it!

I started looking around to find something to talk to Haruka about. "Hey...um...isn't the sky very blue today?" I asked. "Yes, it is," she politely answered. I sighed. "Wassup, fam?" We heard Momo cry from across the street with Takeru standing next to her.

Haruka and I crossed the street to meet them. "Good morning," Haruka said with a bow before turning to walk away. Momo looked at me. I shrugged. The both of us then looked at Takeru. "Don't ask me!" We then huddled together.

"What could be bothering Haru? It's not like her to be this upset..." Momo asked. "I tried asking but she said that she's just tired," I answered. "We all know she not tired," Momo answered. Takeru and I nodded in agreement. "I think I might have an idea," Takeru then announced. "Say it then!" Momo cried, whacking him at the back of his head.

"You know Haruka dances, right?" He started. Sakura and I nodded. "Well, I think there is a recital coming up and she's just been exhausted lately," He concluded. Sakura and I looked at each other. "No, I don't think so. They days before the recital are her most happy, cheerful, exited days. It's usually after the recital she's all like...this," Sakura told him.

"True..." Takeru and I mumbled at the same time. "What are we huddling about?" Haruka then asked. We broke off the huddle and stood straight. "What's up, Haru!?" Momo quickly cried. Haruka looks confused. Good. She doesn't know what we were talking about.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class!" She cried. "Oh yeah! Later!" Takeru cried, running off. "Cheater!" Momo cried, running behind him. So, Haruka and I were left alone again. Great.

Eventually, we walked into the school district. As we entered, we saw Honda Kumiko. She's another one of my sister Yukari's best friends and she is a dancer. Currently, she was talking very loudly. "Hahaha! Come see my show! I'm the lead dancer!"

I think I sort of figured out what's been bothering Haruka. "Honda! Please keep it down, there's no point in bragging!" Emily King, another high school student, cried. I noticed Haruka tense up. Emily is the best dancer we've ever seen here in Koizumi Gakuen. True, she was born to American parents, she lives with her aunt currently. She has even been in the Winter Olympics as a skater and the Summer Olympics as a gymnast. Most dancers here want to be like her. Sadly, she doesn't dance anymore.

We all watched her break her leg on stage during her last recital not so long ago.

Now, she's just been focusing on school and student council work. She used to be the queen of dance here, but now Kumiko is determined to steal that title. Haruka and I silently agreed not to take the path where all the 3 schools meet and started to run to our school.

Class started off boring, as usual. Then, something unusual happened. "Alright, I understand you guys are teens with issues, but come to Haruka's dance recital!" Minamino-sensei cried. I noticed Haruka freeze.

"You won't believe what part she has!" Minamino-sensei continued. I noticed Haruka kept on shaking her head. "She has the number Emily King used to have when she broke her leg! Isn't that amazing!? You guys really should see her!" Minamino-sensei explained. Haruka banged her head on the desk.

 **Akira's POV:**

I blinked. "...um...what are you guys doing...?" I asked. Momo, Takeru, Sakura, and Hotaru were sitting up close, staring dead at Haruka. The only ones who were leaving her alone was me, Hanako, and Emi.

"Observing the target..." Hotaru mumbled. "Akiyama, why are you and Emi even here? No offense, Emi," Hanako asked. "None taken," Emi answered. "Duh! To observe the target!" Hotaru answered. "Give her some space, it might be something that only she can deal with," Gui Ying then said as she arrived on the roof. The events of that day started playing in my head.

"Ah, babe! What's up?" Takeru cried, high fiving her. Forgot they were dating. But this is all too fast but Momo and Takeru are too dumb to notice. Wait...maybe that's the point. I remember her reporting to someone, maybe the Dark Queen, about Momo. Is she dating Takeru...to be closer to Momo...? No...I'm just overthinking things again. Exactly what she wants. For now, I should focus on defeating Pisard. He's annoying.

"Hey, Gui Ying's right. This might be an internal problem!" Sakura then said. "Alright then, Minamino-san, if you need us, we'll be here," Hanako said, getting up. "Hm? Where are you going, Prez?" Emi asked. "I have student council things to do," Hanako answered. "Oh crap! I remembered I had to talk to Daiki about something. Later, guys," Emi said, following Hanako.

"Guys I'm fine, really. We have a short lunch period, so don't waste it worrying about me," Haruka said. "You sure...?" I asked. Haruka nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry," Haruka answered, smiling. "You're not fine, and these idiots won't leave you alone until you tell us what's been bothering you," I answered.

To be honest, I could care less. She's sad and she don't wanna tell anyone why she is sad and instead decides to make a big show about it. Let her be miserable. But, from the Daemons Momo and I have fought, if you have some sort of negative emotion...like depression, you would most likely become a Daemon and that means more work for us. So, my plan of action is to simply stop the problem before it starts. Call me heartless all you want, emotions make no sense and cause problems.

"Let's just let her have some space, alright?" Gui Ying suggested. I looked at her. Is she helping the situation? "Fine...wait! I gots an idea!" Momo cried. "Oh no..." Sakura mumbled. "The night before Haru's recital. Why don't we all have a sleepover at my place!" Momo suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Gui Ying answered. Is she actually inviting her!? She should sense the energy around her! Gui Ying is not to be trusted! "Aye! Oh, we gots to tell Hanako and Emi about this as well!" Momo cried. "A sleepover? At your place? All of us? Do you not hear yourself?" I asked. "Then you haven't seen Momo's house," Hotaru told me. I mean, I have, but that was when we switched bodies. I was more concerned about finding Momo who happened to be in my body as well so I never really got to look around the house. And if you don't remember the time we switched bodies, refer to chapter 2.

"Aye! I'll bring the dop-" "You're not invited, idiot!" Momo interrupted Takeru. "But why!?" Takeru asked. "Because you're not a girl, stupid!" Momo answered. "Hey! Don't be sexist! I wanna help my cousin feel better as well! Let me come! Oi! Little Bitch! Imma come with my dope!" Takeru cried. "Fuck off! Ya ain't coming!" Momo cried. They both started to argue back and forth.

"Hey! Break it up!" Sakura cried, throwing a pencil at them. Takeru caught it then threw it off the roof as he argued with Momo. "That's my only pencil!" Sakura cried. Gui Ying was swewt dropping while Hotaru had a bag of popcorn (does she carry that around with her?) and was watching how things unfolded, laughing. Haruka was also laughing. Well, at least she's happy now.

 **Haruka's POV:**

I took a deep breath. Haruka. You can do this. I started counting in my head, moving the way that the dance requires me to move. Not only that, I also was workingon my flexibility. Years of gymnastics I have to thank. I pointed my toes. Did spins. Did flips. Did jumps. Did everything the number requires. I listened to the music as I did. I moved at the right beat and tempo. I never missed a beat.

"Ahhh!" I cried as I fell down. I sighed. Why can't I get this number right? The dance recital is coming up. _"Hahaha! Look at baby Haruka! There is no way you can be as good as moi, Honda Kumiko, the lead dancer!"_ Kumiko's words and laughter rang through my head.

It's true. I'll never be as good as her. No! Haruka! You can do this! I stood up and started practicing again. Haruka, what about your hero, Emily King? The American dancer? She was made fun of, but did she give up? No, she stood up and tried again, again, and again. Its true that I'll never be like Kumiko, but I can still aim for greatness! Just like Emily King!

I slipped and fell to the ground. I sighed. "If only if I can stop falling every few minutes..." I mumbled to myself.

I banged my fist on the floor. I never even wanted this piece anyway. It was Kumiko's but she...

Flashback:

 _"I get this number? No...I think it's better suited for Baby Haruka. But, oh well, she isn't strong enough to do it. She's still a baby," Kumikk said. "I can do it! And I'll prove to you that I can do it!" I cried then suddenly regreted it. Kumiko came up to me then patted me on the head. "May the best dancer win then."_

 _End of Flashback_

Oh well. I just have bad Kharma, that's all. I stood back up and started to practice again but I woild keep on falling. "Don't think about the dance, think about the emotion of the dance," a voice said. I turned to look at where the voice was coming from.

I saw a girl in the doorway. She has straight brown hair in a high ponytail held by a black scrunchy, a purple headband with a black Nike sign, a purple Nike jacket with the word Nike on it with the sign in black, black leggings, a black Nike shoes with a black Nike sign on each. She has a black cast on her left leg. This is...Emily King!?

I quickly bowed. "I know you. I saw you this morning. But, anyway, don't focus on the routine. Focus on the emotion, alright?" Emily said. I nodded. She walked away.

True, Emily did hurt her leg, she still comes here. Her mom teaches dance here and even though she can't dance anymore, Emily helps out on fitness. I would die if I was in her fitness class. Once I practiced a little too long, I decided it's best for me to go home now. It is a school night after all.

I changed into the everyday clothes that I brought with me. I have long, black wavy hair with a purple headband with the words BLUE in silver, a purple long sleeves shirt with the words BLUE in silver on the front, a necklace with a black star, black leggings, and purple converse high tops.

I walked out, thinking about the words Emily had said when I bumped into a blonde haired, delinquent looking guy. I froze. He looked down at me, then he walked away. I realized I was rude so I bowed. He must have felt that I did because he turned around. "Why are you bowing?" He asked me. "I'm sorry for bumping into you," I said, shaking. I can't believe I'm actually talking to him.

This is Hasekura Hiro, Hanako's older brother.

"Why are you apologizing? There are a lot of people here so you are bound to bump into someone. The wrong person, or the right person," he said, smirking a bit. I bowed again. "Sorry," I answered. "You're an innocent little thing," Hiro said as his hand touched my head. He crouched down until he was at my ear. "If I were you, I wouldn't get associated with me. Run away before anyone sees you with me. If they do, you'll become a target. Why do you think I left my little sister alone?" Hiro whispered before standing back up and walking away.

What does he mean by that...?

 **Momo's POV:**

Aki and I were at the park, in the area where we first transformed and fought Pisard. Akira was helping me with my homework while Moonshine and Sunshine were playing when I just thought of something.

"Hey, Moonshine? Sunshine? Are there more fairies?" I asked. "Oh yeah-mumu. So many more back in the Garden of Light-mumu. I think there are 10 more fairies here in the Garden of Rainbows as well-mumu," Moonshine said. "You guys talk about this Garden of Light. How great is it?" Akira asked.

"The Garden of Light is a whole paradise-sunny! The swaying palm trees in the nice, cool breeze-sunny! The beautiful flowers-sunny! The high tech stuff that help power up the Garden of Light-sunny! The lights-sunny! The tropical weather-sunny! The palace-sunny! The fairies-sunny!" Sunshine cried.

"Oooooh sounds like fun! Can you take us there?" I asked. "Unfortunately no-sunny. You need to be invited there by the queen herself-mumu," Moonshine said. "Aww..." I mumbled. "But I kmow a fairy who has this gadget that can teleport you there-sunny," Sunshine said. "Oh who?" Akira asked. "Him-mumu..." Moonshine mumbled. "He means Starlight-sunny. He was the top inventor in the Garden of Light and he would invent all these high tech gadgets and show them to the queen-sunny," Sunshine said. "But he plays dirty-mumu," Moonshine added.

Sunshine sighed. "Oh? How?" Akira asked. "Well, one day when I was coming back from a military meeting, I saw Starlight in the hallway-mumu. He came up to me and asked if I was interested in buying some of his inventions so of course, I said yeah-mumu! So, he gave me a list of inventions and I chose the one that said Food Maker 3,000 which, by the way, makes the food you think of suddenly, which was 1,069,425.00 Lili-mumu. That's ¥1,069,425.00-mumu. But anyway, I paid him that then he said he will give it to me tomorrow, same place and time-mumu. So, I waited-mumu. And waited-mumu. And waited-mumu. Then, I realized that punk cheated me outta my money-mumu! Imma kill that thing-mumu!" Moonshine explained.

"Wow. I wish I was there to see that..." I commented. I earned a glare from Moonshine. "Is this Starlight here on Earth?" Akira asked. "Yes, actually-sunny! He's a Precure fairy-sunny," Sunshine said. "Well, that means he can be anywhere..." I mumbled. "You say he is an inventor, right?" Akira asked. "Yeah, why-sunny?" Sunshine answered.

"I have a theory. Sunshine, you were the keeper of the echanted royal library which is called the Universal Library. Because of that, you have access to all knowledge which is why you are able to do Light Searches, kind of like Siri. Me, I can make calculations as fast as the speed of light. So, Sunshine and I are linked together. Moonshine, you were the captain of the royal army of the Garden of Light and you..." Akira trailed off.

"I can give orders and communicate to anyone via my energy waves and I can even sense if anyone is in danger-mumu," Moonshine said proudly. "Um...yeah. And Momo can sense basically any type of energy. So Moonshine and Momo are also linked together. According to what I've been told, Starlight is basically an inventor. Maybe the Precure that he is ccontracted to has the power to create stuff?" Akira explained.

"Yeah...that makes sense-sunny..." Sunshine answered. "So, all we gotta do is wait for the Precure who can create things to appear. After that, we can ambush them and force Starlight to give us the thingy that teleports us to the Garden of Light!" I cried. "And get my Food Maker 3,000-mumu!" Moonshine cried. "Are you guys stupid? Other than us, the only Precure that have made an appearance is Cure Glow," Akira said. "Oh true-sunny..." Sunshine said.

"Yo. Cure Glow is a fellow Precure, right?" I then asked. "Of course. Why are you even asking that?" Akira asked. "Well, its obvious she wants to team up with us. Either that, or she's just an attention thirsty bitch. But, we've fought Pisard with her as if we are a team. Yet...we don't even know her identity. Ain't that weird?" I asked. "Oh my gosh, you actually said something smart!" Akira cried. "Our little Momo is growing up-mumu!" Moonshine cried. "Its common sense, ya idiots!" I cried.

"Momo makes a good point-sunny. But how will we discover her identity-sunny?" Sunshine asked. "I don't know, maybe on of us follows Cure Glow as she runs away during the fight or something?" I suggested. "That's worth a try..." Akira mumbled.

 **Honoka's POV:**

"Nagisa, I can't believe you! You just threw something very important inside a messy storage room!?" I cried. "You can't blame me! How was I supposed to know that it would be useful?" Nagisa cried back. Currently, we were in Nagisa's closet looking for her Gear. What do I mean by Gear you might be wondering? If I tell, I'll ruin the surprise...

"Aha! Found it!" Nagisa yelled, holding the compact up in the air. "Uh, Nagisa? That's not it," I told her. "What? Shit...gotta keep looking!" Nagisa cried, throwing the compact to the side and continuing to search. I sighed and sweat dropped. I wonder how Nagisa is anle to raise 13 children?

"Uuuug, you take forever-mepo!" Mepple cried. I forgot Mepple and Mipple were in here with us. Since the children are...somewhere most likely doing something illegal, Mepple and Mipple have been walking freely around the house. Mipple was in my arms while Mepple was sitting down ontop of a bunch of boxes.

"Fine! Try looking for it yourself then!" Nagisa answered. "Fine-mepo! I will-mepo!" Mepple got up from where he was sitting and dove into the mess. "Well, I guess we just have to rely on Honoka's-mippo," Mipple said.

Excluding Mepple, who was still looking for Nagisa's Gear, we all sat down in a circle. I dug into my bag and pulled out my personal Gear: a compact. On the outside at least. Here, let me explain.

Right before we lost all contact with Hikari, the three of us were given these compacts called Gear. Think of spy equipment. It is all located inside of our Gear. All you have to do is choose the device you need then there. Located inside is a mirror which is actually just a screen and one of those pad brush things that is actually just a shape shifting object that you use, depending on the setting you put it on. It is to be used for Precure related trouble. Thank that little fairy Starlight for this invention!

I opened the compact and tapped on the screen part. "What feature are you choosing?" Nagisa asked. "Simple. I'm gaining access to all of the cameras from the news agencies. That way, once the Precure are fighting, we will know where they are. The hard part is putting a tracker on them however..." I explained. "Ooooh! Smart!" Nagisa answered. I then heard a chime coming from somewhere.

"That's my phone. Oh, look! Momo's inviting the girls to sleepover the night before Haruka's dance recital! Wait...that's in...a week!?" Nagisa cried. "Yeah? Why?" I asked. "...That's gonna be a lot of girls that I'm not looking forward to cleaning up for..." Nagisa mumbled.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

 _"But in truth, the thing I want to talk about, is us. Girls. The female race. Let's have a girl talk. We don't need no boys telling us what to do. We don't need them to control our lives. Us girls can do-" "Takara, I think you need to sit down..." her husband, Kouji, whispered. Takara slapped his hard away from her shoulders._

 _"Sit your fat ass down, motherfucker."_

 _Everyone in the room, which were mostly girls, clapped and cheered. Takara looked at her squad who were crying. Their little Takara just said her first cuss word._

 _The scene then showed Takara, Aimi, Miharu, and Reina walking down the streets of Tokyo with their swag, slayin'. "I learned that if you want something, you need to earn it and have confidence in yourself if you want to slay. And your squad will always be there to help you."_

 _The scene then went to Aimi and her fashion company. She was busy talking over the next collection with some designers. "Aimi was able to tell her boss to stop having sex with her, which caused many of the other girls who he harassed to also stand up to him."_

 _The next scene went to Miharu surfing. "Miharu wasn't scared of being bullying for surfing just because she was the only girl. And FYI, she totally beat their asses."_

 _The next scene went to Reina who was managing a male popstar who kept on hitting her. After getting annoyed, she punched him and put the popstar in his place, causing everyone to record what was going on and putting it on Instaphoto and Snaptalk. "Reina, well...Reina will always be Reina. Except, she is no longer pretending to be a gentle, fragile girl just to keep her job. She is being herself, and it's actually gaining some newfound respect from her peers._

 _The last scene went to Takara at a book signing. "And me? Well, in the past, if I wanted some success, I always needed my husband to control me really. But, I found out that was eating me up inside. Yes, I went public about the fact he was cheating on me. Now, I'm my own, independent woman. I don't need a pothole on my road of success. And to all of my girls struggling out there, Slay it! Love, Honda Takara."_

The movie ended and everyone started clapping. Momo, Haruka, Sakura, and Hanako were crying. "Wow! Your mom is a great actress!" Emi told the crying Momo. "Wait! That was her mom!?" Akira asked. "Yeah. Didn't you know? Fujimura Nagisa's last role she played before being pregnant was as Honda Takara," Hotaru answered. Akira looked honestly surprised. Gui Ying got up to get a box of tissues for the 4 girls who were crying.

"Girls. They will always cry about everything," June mumbled. "Where are the other sisters? Wouldn't they be watching the movie with them?" Daiki asked. "They're all at sleepovers," June answered. "Your brothers?" "October, November, and December are sleeping. January is at a sleepover with February since she is still convinced he's gay. September and July are at Takeru's dojo," June explained. "Tell me. How does it feel to be abandoned by your twin? You feel abandonedl right? I feel abandoned. My twin is at the other side of this wall, having the time of their lives," Daiki said, putting his fist as if it were a microphone.

"Yo! I gots the dope!" Takeru cried, climbing over the fence seperating his house from mine. He put the bag down and Daiki started digging through it. "Oi. They at the basement," June told them. "Fuck," they answered.

No, the basement isn't creepy. Nagisa won't let it be creepy since the basement leads to the backyard. The basement is basically another house and even has 2 bedrooms connected just for guests. The girls could have watched the movie there imstead of in the main living room.

"Hey, guys! Let's try on this face mask!" Emi cried, pulling out a few packets of facemasks for the girls to try. As they were putting it on, Takeru, Daiki and June ran all the way to one of the windows of the basement so they can have a clear view without getting caught. Daiki continued to dig through Takeru's sack of stuff. "Ooooh!" Daiki cried, seeing something her like.

The girls then sat in a circle. "Momo, truth or dare?" Sakura asked. "Ummm...gimme a dare!" Momo cried. "You must be blindfolded and choose wat ingredients you want to make your cake with. And you MUST eat it," Sakura said with a big smile. Haruka started giggling. "This shows how much you love me. Oya, let's go!" Momo cried, standing up.

Hotaru took off the bandanna from her head and blindfolded Momo. Gui Ying and Hanako guided her to the pantry. Momo would go around, feeling the things ro make sure it's something good.

"You guys find something?" June asked, turning around. "Nope," Daiki answered. "We still can't decide on what to use," Takeru answered. June turned around to continue watching as this whole thing unfolded.

He continued to watch the rest of the girl's trues and dares. Finally, it was Akira's turn to asked. "Gui Ying, truth or dare?" She asked. "Well, I know if I choose dare, I'll most likely die so I'll choose truth," she answered, giggling a bit. "Alright then. Why did you come to Japan? I heard from Hanako that you live alone so it definitely can't be because of family. Is there a certain reason you're hidding? You have to answer honestly," Akira asked. Everyone, including Daiki and Takeru, dropped everything and starred at Gui Ying.

Just then, suddenly, Nagisa entered the basement then casually went to the kitchen. She pulled out a can of beer and opened the can. She was about to drink it when she noticed all of our eyes on her. "Ohhhhh...my bad..." She mumbled. "Mom, you do know April is gonna kill you for having a beer while pregnant, right?" Momo told mom. "I haven't has a beer in 5 months! April isn't here so let me enjoy!" Mom answered. Momo just simply shook her head. Mom mumbled something and put her beer in the fridge, dragging her feet all the way to the stairs and up.

The girls forgot about their game of Truth or Dare and started playing Let's Dance. As they moved, Takeru, Daiki and June planned what they were going to do.

 _"Tumbum. Effyzzie baby tumbum tum-"_ The power went off. "Hm? A blackout?" Gui Ying wondered. "No, the lights in the backyard are still shining," Emi answered. Momo felt something lick the back of her neck. As that happened, she froze. The girls didn't turn around. Haruka did the sign of the cross. "Alright. At 3, we will turn around and shine out flashlights," Hanako said, "1...2...3!" The 8 turned around and had their flashlights on.

Nothing.

They started walking around, checking the place. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard Haruka scream. The 7 quickly ran to her. "What? What!?" Hotaru asked. Haruka was kneeling on the floor, covering her ears, and pointed a shaky finger at the cuboard. Hotaru slowly opened the door.

Suddenly, something started attaking Momo by using some martial arts moves. "Not today!" Momo cried, fighting back. The girls could has used their flashlights to see what was fighting Momo but they noticed their phones were, suddenly, not in their hands anymore. Emi backed up and something hugged from behind. "AHHHHHH! LET GO OF MEEEEEEE! HEEEELLLPPP!" Gui Ying yelled. "Gui Ying! Where are you!?" Hanako asked. Everyone started feeling around to find their 2 friends who were being attacked (but they were mostly looking for their phones as well). Akira felt someone's clothing. "Hm?" She answered.

"Can you take me to my mother?" The voice said a a baby's voice. "AAAAAHHHH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Akira cried, grabbing the chair next to her and hitting it randomly around the place. The power suddenly came on and there was a tired, grumpy mom with sleepy October, November, and December. Everyone froze and _That Girl_ started playing as Nagisa recorded the scene.

In one corner, Momo and a guy with a tiger mask were locked in a complicated martial arts move. In another, a guy in a wolf mask was hugging Gui Ying from behind and was covering her mouth while Hanako had a bat and was about to hit the wolf masked guy. In the 3rd corner, Haruka was in a praying position, Sakura was in a position to shale Haruka, and Emi was carying Hotaru. In the last corner, Akira had her chair and everything around her was destroyed. Right in front of her was a boy in a fox mask.

The music stopped playing and Nagisa started tapping on her phone, posting the video on all of the social media she has. Once she was done, she put her phone in the pocket of her bathrobe. "The fuck is wrong with y'all!?" She yelled. Then she heard 3 boys laughing. The masks were taken off. It was revealed that Takeru had the tiger mask, Daiki had the wolf mask, and June had the fox mask.

"Oh my gosh, you guys shoulda seen your faces!" June cried. "Yeah! When Takeru licked the back of Momo's neck, I was dead, haha!" Daiki cried. Takeru was just simply laughing like a drunk man. Daiki and June then felt the girl's dark aura and started running off into the backyard. Unfortunately, Takeru didn't feel it until the last minute so the girls beat him up first. Takeru barely managed to get out. The 8 girls were now chasing the 3 boys.

 **Haruka's POV:**

I bowed. "Thanks again for last night. I really enjoyed it!" I answered, bowing to Momo, Sakura, and Takeru. "Yeah, we're awesome. Hey, you two, break it up. We have to hug Haruka and find our seats," Sakura said as Momo and Takeru were fighting behind her. They stopprd and all 3 of them gave mema group hug. "You got this, Haruka!" Momo cried, doing the OK sign with her fingers.

I smiled as they walked off. I then took a deep breath and entered the dressing room. I quickly got dressed and entered one of the dance rooms. Everyone was stretching and practicing. I was about to when Kumiko came up to me. "Break a leg," she answered before bursting into laughter with everyone else joining her.

Suddenly, Emily came up behind me. "Hey, Kumiko. That's not nice to say, especially to a lowerclassman," she said. "What? I'm just wishing her good luck, how's that not nice? Are you afraid she'll end up like you?" Kumiko asked. Emily then whispered in my ear "Make the stars dance," and walked away.

And that's exactly what I did.

First, I had to dance in a group. Kumiko was obviously the lead. We danced to Bai Suzuna and Nguyen Amina's song Sleepover. Everyone was cheering. "Kumiko! You're the best!" Her fanboys cried. Our piece was over and it was time for the other groups.

During that time, I went the dance room and practiced one last time. _"Don't focus on the routine. Focus on the emotion, alright?"_ I remembered Emily telling me last week when she saw me practicing. "But...how...?" I mumbled. _"Make the stars dance,"_ I then remembered. What does she mean by make the stars dance? You can't make the stars dance...or maybe you can...

It was finally my turn to dance. Of course, the whole place was dark. The only thing that wasn't was my costume which was basically like glittering stars in the night. The song Make the Stars once again by Nguyen Amina and rapper Kurumi Leo started playing and I started my routine.

At the parts with Amina singing, all the moves was basically like ballet. I made them slow and graceful. At the parts with Kurumi Leo rapping, that's when all my moves became fast, but still graceful. Everyone was cheering. Instead on focusing on the next part of the routine, I was focusing on the emotions I felt and was letting out. People were basically seeing stars dance. Everyone then realized the next move I was about to make and held their breaths. Even I held mine.

The next part was the part Emily did that caused her to break her leg.

I didn't let the fear control me. I only let my feelings. This is supposed to be an emotional routine anyway. I wasn't afaid. I just went with the flow. Everything then started moving in slow motion.

 _"This maybe the night all the dreams might let us know, make the stars closer, make the stars closer, make the stars closer,"_ Amina sang. As she sang that part, hearing my heart beat loud and clear, I jumped up, did my spin in the air, my costume shining as if it were a disco ball, landed quietly, then did my complicated leg movements before coming to the harsh stop that had broke Emily's leg.

Except mine didn't break.

Everyone started screaming and cheering as I bowed. I had done the "impossible". "Haruka! Haruka! Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" I heard people cheering. I looked in the wings and saw a proud Emily...and an angry Kumiko. Emily gave me a thumbs up and I did the same.

I was in the dressing room when Momo, Akira, Sakura, Hotaru, Emi, Hanako, Gui Ying, Auntie Nagisa, Auntie Honoka, Mai, Mei, February, March, April, May, August, and mom came in to congratulate me. "Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" "We knew you could do it!" "Don't scare us like that again! Sha!" "I'm crying tears of joy!" I smiled. "Hey, yeah, um...I'm sweaty...can I change...?" I asked. Everyone backed up and let me change.

From the other dancers, I was getting glares. Before, I would let it bother me but now, it doesn't bother me anymore. I smiled and hummed the singing part of Make the Stars as I started to get undress so I can go to the showers.

By the time I was out of the showers, everyone was gone. Oh well. I like having the dressing room to myself. _"Breaking news! Pisard has launched an attack once again! Precure! We need you!"_ A news anchor cried on the TV that would usually play the news of what's going on. Hm...I wonder what Pisard wants...?

 **Nagisa's POV:**

As we were waiting for Haruka to get out of the dressing room, we saw the news report. "It's Pisard again. Do you have your field tracker?" Honoka whispered. I nodded. Earlier, before we left, we found my Gear which was in my bag the whole time (Mepple wasn't a happy fairy). I put mine on field tracking which will tell and show me if there are Precure nearby.

I felt mine vibrating. Honoka gave me a look. I nodded and we both ran off. "We'll be right back!" I cried. I pulled out my Gear and followed the path that it said to follow. Soon, we were standing outside a janitor's closet. "Moonshine! Stop being grumpy and hurry up! Pisard is attacking!" I heard a strangly familiar voice say. We slowly opened the doorknob and found out...that was Momo and Akira!?

"Precure! Grant my wish!" "The emisarry who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!" "The emissary who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Light!" "Together we are Precure!" We closed the door and ran off to a safe distance before stopping to talk. "So...my Akira-chan..." Honoka started. "And Peachy..." I continued. "Are Precure!?" We concluded together.

 **Momo's POV:**

Someone was watching us as we transformed. I felt it. But, I didn't think it was important so I brushed it off. Right now, we were fighting Pisard's Daemon. "Precure! Solar Flare!" Akira cried, the bullets shooting out. I cracked my knuckles and started doing some material arts moves. I need to find it's weakness, but surprisingly, it's giving me a hard time. Maybe the person was holding a grudge against someone?

Once again, Cure Glow appeared with her whip. She swung it, hitting the Daemon. Change of plans. Imma discover who she is. I kicked her into a nearby alley and followed where she landed. "Moon! Why are you leaving me with this!?" Sun asked. "I believe in you!" I cried.

I caught up to where she was laying. "Now we can do this the easy way, are the hard way. Who are you?" I asked. Cure Glow didn't answer and threw a punch at me. I grabbed her fists. "Ok. So you wanna do this the hard way. Oya, let's go!" I kicked her in the stomach but she surprisingly dodged it. She punched me in the face and I started to strangle her. "Lemme ask you again! Who are you!?" I asked, tightening my grip. She only smiled.

This bitch is getting on my nerves. I started to sense where her energy source is. Oh! Her mask! I headbutted her, causing her mask to shatter to a million pieces. Her costume started to fade away and I noticed she was wearing a familiar outfit. Even the hair looked familiar. The girl slowly uncovered her face. "I'm sorry, Momo-chan," she said. "H-Haruka!?" I cried.

"Iwantedtotellyouthetruth!Ireallydid!ButStarlighttoldmetheonlywayformetojoinyouguysistotransformandthewaytotransformistothinkofmymostdeepestwish,butI'mhappywiththelifeIhavesohegavemethismasksoIcanfightwithyouguysbutIwasashamedbecauseIstillwasn'taproperPrecureand-" I interrupted her explanation. "You couldn't even think of one wish?" I asked. Haruka looked down. "We'll talk! I have to go help Aki!" I cried, running off.

 **Haruka's POV:**

I watched as Moon fought with Sun. I wish I could join them...I wish I could be as great as them...I've always dreamed of being a superhero but right when I'm needed, I'm completely useless. "You're wishing you can be a superhero, right-starry?" Starlight asked. "I'm sorry for breaking your mask..." I told him. "Haruka-starry! That's your wish-starry! To be a hero-starry!" Starlight cried. My eyes lit up. I can transform!

"Precure! Grant my wish!" I cried. My hair became pale purple and was packed into a side ponytail on the left. My eyes also became pale purple and I had silver star studded earrings with a silver chain hanging down. My sleevless dress was pale purple with silver star designs and sparkles decorating the top and it was cut to the side. The skirts were overlapping with the same designs and they were also cut, but farther from the other cuts. I had on a black translucent ribbon tied around my waist and hanging from it was a sparkly black bag with my phone and cards. On my right arm was a silver armband and on my feet, I had sparkly black, heeled sandals with the ribnons going all the way to my thighs. "The emissary who represents creativity and positivity! Cure Star!"

I looked at what I was wearing...I can help! Sun was on the ground, totally exhausted, while Moon was trying to beat up the Daemon. Thank goodness I know martial arts since I'm Takeru's cousin. If I didn't, I would be just like Sun, no offense to her. I jumped up and did a crane kick. After that, I joined Moon in punching the Daemon. "What!? There's more of you!? Why!?" Pisard cried. Moon winked at me and both of us did the same moves but on different sides of the Daemon. "Precure! Constellation!" I cried, stars appearing before the "dots" got connected, transforming into chains and wrapping the Daemon up. "Oi, Sun! We have to purify the Daemon!" Moon cried. "Don't worry! I can do it!" I said.

"The stone of positivity! Shine on me! Precure! Shooting Star!" And as usually, the beam purified the Daemon. "Ugggg...you guys are so annoying..." Pisard mumbled before teleporting away. I turned around and smiled. Moon ran up to me and we started double high fiving each other while screaming and celebrating. "Hey...are any of you guys going to help me up...?" Sun mumbled.

* * *

 _Next Time! Episode 6: Cure Elegant or Cure Earth?_

 _As I entered the classroom, everyone was mumbling to themselves. I wonder what's going on. Just the day before, everyone was talking about Park Ha Yun and Nguyen Amina coming here for shooting._

 _Everyone was watching something on their phones and showing each other the video. Even Hanako was, and that's saying something. "Oi. What's going on? Why you guys so quiet?" I asked. "Didn't you hear, idiot?" Sakura asked me. "Hear what?" I answered. Sakura sighed._

 _"Cure Moon fought Cure Earth yesterday."_

* * *

 **Me: Efifie Oma! Kedu?**

 **Nagisa: ...what?**

 **Me: I'm speaking my language Igbo! Proud Nigerian here!**

 **Honoka: Ever since she saw Black Panther, she wouldn't stop speaking Igbo...**

 **Me: Mwahahaha! Anyway, whatup? It's me, sugarsugarrush! Chapter 5 is FINALLY here! And if you haven't noticed, I've made a few refrences in this chapter! Let's see if any of you guys caught them!**

 **Nagisa: The title, The One Who Makes the Stars Dance, is based off of Stars Dance by Selena Gomez. The song is representing Haruka in this chapter**

 **Honoka: Next, the movie Nagisa is in is based on Girl's Trip. Sugarsugarrush was supposed to see that on her birthday last year with her friends but saw Spiderman Homecoming so she watched Girl's Trip on her own because she was bored. And she loved it.**

 **Nagisa: Third reference, the song the girls were dancing to on Let's Dance, parody of Just Dance, was actually a song called Tumbum by Yemi Alade who is one of sugarsugarrush's favorite singers. You guys will most likely not know who she is because she is a Nigerian singer. Oh, FYI, the song is in mostly Igbo so have fun trying to understand if if you guys searched up the song**

 **Honoka: When the girls were chasing the boys, it was based off of the Tumbum music video and the Johnny music video (which is also by Yemi Alade and in mostly Igbo as well) where the women beat up and chase the men at the end**

 **Nagisa: Sleepover by Nguyen Amina and Bai Suzuna was bassed off of the song Slumber Party by Britney Spears and another one of her favorite singers, Tinashe. A week ago, she and her friends had a sleepover and were playing Just Dance and were dancing to Slumber Party and Tumbum**

 **Honoka: Bai Suzuna is bassed off of Britney Spears**

 **Nagisa: Kurumi Leo is bassed off of Kendrick Lamar who sugarsugarrush is a fan of**

 **Honoka: The song Make the Stars is based off of All the Stars byt Kendrick Lamar and SZA**

 **Me: I'm good at this reference stuff! I hope you guys liked this! Let me know what you guys think! Later yo!**


	7. 6: Elegant or Earth

**Nagisa's POV:**

Don't you ever feel like life is against you?

That's how I'm feeling right now.

I remember what I told Honoka and Hikari one day when the 3 of us were in high school.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Graduation's coming up, Nagisa," Honoka said. "Yeah," I answered. The 3 of us were in an empty field in the park, looking up at the stars. By then, Koizumi Gakuen was a city, yes, but not a city as big as Tokyo where celebs would live in. Not yet anyway._

 _"So, what are all of your plans after graduation?" Hikari asked us. Honoka thought for a while. "Well, I plan to attend MIT, which is in America by the way. After becoming a doctor and getting, maybe a master's degree, I think I'll move to New York City. Kiriya is also planning on attending MIT. I think he's already bren accepted. We plan to get married and have 3 children. 2 girls, 1 boy. We want to name our girls Kanon and Akira, and name our boy Kaito. Kiriya plans on taking over my family's buisness. That's what we have planned so far," Honoka said. She and Kiriya were curently dating and also trying to regain his memories of when we were Precure. Me...I have a sucky love life._

 _"Wow! That's a nice plan! What about you, Nagisa?" Hikari asked. I smirked. "Ha! I have it all planned out! I graduate, become a professional lacrosse player, marry a hot, foreign guy, maybe American, and have 1 child who must be a_ boy _. That boy will be named Takeru," I said, filled with confidence. "Hm? Why 1 child and why must it be a boy?" Honoka asked._

 _"Simple. I hate children. They will be the death of me. Well, I only like 1 child. 1 is hard enough to watch and take care of. But once there is more than 1, they gang up on you and you can't control them anymore. And why must it be a boy, you ask? Simple. Girls, we have something called puperty. I don't want to deal with mood swings, sassyness, insecurities, make up, perfume, pads, and all that other stuff. My son Takeru will be tough, a good looking guy, athletic, basically, the opposite of what a girl has to be! A perfect plan! Hahahahaha!"_

 _End of flashback_

But obviously, none of that happened to me. I have 13 children, a lot of girls, I married a native here, I'm an actress. Oh yeah, and I'm about to give birth. Obviously things went perfect...well, almost perfect...for Honoka.

Why life, why?

But to get back to this whole story, anothet thing didn't go as planned. I found out that my own daughter was a Precure. Not just any precure, but Cure Moon.

I've never felt this concerned about someone other than myself before.

Well, since I am still in the entertainment industry, I hear all sorts of things. And yes, even though I'm on break since because of child number 14, I still hear things. Especially from my manager, Takumi, just if you's wondering how have I known him for so long.

According to the media and stuff, Cure Moon is like, the strongest Precure there is. She is a master at material arts. She can sense stuff. She is clever apparently. But I personally think she is just relying on pure luck. Especially since this Cure Moon is my own daughter. But, at least she inherited both my good looks and my powers.

But, like everywhere, there are perverts. While the media is trying to capture and figure out Cure Moon's identity in the sunlight, in the moonlight, there are perverts who want to capture Cure Moon and...you know...do stuff...to her.

I guess it's time. It's time for me to open up about my past as Cure Black. And to teach her a thing or too about the fame buisiness. I laughed to myself.

"Mommy, are you ok?" April asked. I forgot I was reading in the living room with April and May. "Oh, yeah, uh...I was reading a funny part in this book," I answered nervously. Momo then entered the house through the garage and entered the kitchen, humming to a Nguyen Amina song. I heard her take something from the fridge. Ok, Nagisa. It's about time to have the talk with your 14 year old daughter.

No, not that talk. I had to pay some people to help me explain things and we even had to make a very graphic and visual powerpoint. I'm not going through that shit again.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey, kid..." I started. "I promise you, I didn't do nothing wrong!" Momo cried as soon as she turned around. I usually call her "kid" whenever she is in trouble. I sighed. "I think it's about time we, you know, have a mother to daughter talk, you know what I'm saying?" I asked. Momo glared at me and backed up.

"And why do you want a mother to daughter talk...eh?" "Because, we girls gotta stay tight! So, what's going on in your world?" I asked, grabbing the orange Gatorade that Momo took from the fridge and started to unscrew the top. "Gui Ying and Takeru are dating!" Momo said, grabbing the orange Gatorade out of my hands and putting it down on the marble counter of the kitchen island.

"Oh really? I hope they has a quick and emotional break up," I said casually, fighting Momo over the drink. "Ah, rude!" Momo answered. "I like my ship! I don't want him with some random bitch he just saw one day," I explained. "And your ship is..." Momo started. "Secret! Hey, where were you? We were waiting for you, Akira and Haruka to hurry up but you guys never came back," I said. "There was a huge crowd so we couldn't find you so we hung out and left when there was less people," Momo said without missing a beat.

I looked dead into her eyes and she looked dead into mine. _So you wanna do it this way,_ I mentally said. _Come at me, bitch,_ she mentally said.

Both of us started going back and forth, coming up with excuses and comebacks until February came downstairs and yelled "Park Ha Yun and Nguyen Amina coming here for, like, filming Cure Elegant on Monday! Come, like, here for more info!" February cried. Momo ran off and joined her sister, along with the rest of the sisters. "Ha! They are amatures! They gon be trash!" I cried.

Watch them not be tho. Imma scream, maybe cry.

* * *

 ** _Episode 6: Cure Elegant or Cure Earth?_**

* * *

 **Sombody's POV:**

Holding my vanilla bean crème frappuccino in my left hand and my vintage Boston Gucci bag on my right arm, I casually walked out of my private jet with my black sunglasses on. Following behind me was a flight attendant, carrying my Gucci luggages. As I walked, people stopped and starred at me.

"She looks so familiar!" "Isn't that Park Ha Yun!?" "Omg, it is! She's here!" "She looks even more prettier up close!" "Shit's about to go down once she and Nguyen Amina see each other!" "Yeah, no joke!" "I can't believe I'm in the same place as Park Ha Yun! I'm not even worthy to be in her presence!" "Right, right!?"

I kept my straight face on as I continued walking when my phone started ringing. so, naturally, I took it out of my bag and put it to my ear. "여보세요," I said in Korean. I started talking as I walked. "Oh my gosh! She's speaking in Korean!" "She's so talented!"

I mentally sighed. Korean model Park Ha Yun, of course I know Korean! I'm Korean!

As I talked and walked, I noticed a poster of the movie I'll be in, Cure Elegant. In the poster, it has me and Amina sitting in chairs with a bag tied on our heads, covering our faces. The background was all black. On the top, it says "The Ultimate Project" and at the bottom, it says "Cure Elegant", the date of when it's coming out under the title (the date was December 20th), and my name, Park Ha Yun, and Amina's name, Nguyen Amina, at the top of the thing that says "The Ultimate Project".

Right now, it is just the second week of April and the movie comes out in December. Oh well, things will work out. I'm just not looking forward to working with Amina. She always acted as if she was more superior than me and that just pissed me off.

Shooting will start on Monday evening. I might was well enjoy myself while I'm here. Besides, there is something I need to take care of anyway.

 **Emi's POV:**

Everyone was very excited. Why? Simple. Today was the filming for Cure Elegant! Park Ha Yun arrived here on Friday night and Nguyen Amina arrived here just last night! So, let me admit. I heard that Koizumi Gakuen wasn't as big as it is now but even movies were never shot here before. Koizumi Gakuen was a busy city too busy for all that good stuff so Cure Elegant coming here was a big thing.

Hotaru, on the other hand, wasn't so happy with the fact the filming was today. "Order in the classroom! Order! Order!" She yelled, banging her gavel on the desk. "Oi! Listen to me! We are the newspaper club! Get to work, we could always gossip later!" Everyone ignored her and continued talking at the top of their lungs.

I sighed. We won't get any work at this point. "Hey, Kobayashi-san!" Jiro said, entering the classroom. "Hey Jiro..." I mumbled. "The filming?" Jiro asked. I nodded. "I mean, this is to be expected," Jiro answered. I nodded again. "I know..."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" We heard someone yell. We turned around and there was Daiki. He rammed right into Jiro and sat on him. "Daiki! What the heck!?" I cried. "I'm doing my job as the older twin brother, that's all," Daiki said, pulling out his phone and casually accepting a call. "Yeah, I have the dope. Meet me in the gym, I'll give it to you. Aye, bye." He hung up and started to walk away.

"Daiki, you really have to stop selling what you guys call 'dope'. What if you get caught?" I asked. "Chillax, sis," Daiki said, shutting the door. "I'm alive!" Jiro then cried, getting up from the floor.

"Kobayashi-san! You have to come with us!" A group of girls said. "Where?" I asked. "To the filming! We need to report about it!" One girl said. "You do know this is called school newspaper for a reason, right?" I said. "Please!?" Another girl said. "But I'm going with Fujimura-san, Minamino-san and Okami-san," I said. "Pleeeeeaaasssseeee!?" 2 other girls said. Emi sighed.

 **Sakura's POV:**

I couldn't stop smiling. Right now, we are at the area where a part of Cure Elegant will be fillmed. And by area, I mean the street.

"Oh my gosh, it's Nguyen Amina!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned around and saw Nguyen Amina walking down the street. Everyone had pictures of her and she started autographing them, talking to each person one by one. "Haruka, did you bring the pictures?" I asked. Haruka dug into her bag and pulled out some pictures. "Yep! Here they are," she said, passing them out to us.

Finally, Amina came to us. She first signed mine. "And your name is?" She asked. "Okami Sakura! Oh my gosh, I want to be just like you but I can't sing to save my life!" I rambled. "Nonsense. Everyone can sing, you just need to find your rhythm," Amina said. "Really!? You wanna hear me sing?" I asked. "Wel-" I intertupted her.

"1, just burn your phone, he's only calling because he's drunk and desprate, 2, don't le-" "That's enough, I need to sign the other's...um...bye!" Amina said, moving on to sign Momo's. "Hehe, future Amina," she giggled. "What? Jealous I can sing better than you?" I asked. "You sang very off key, idiot," Momo answered.

I blushed. "I really did? For real!?" "Dead serious. No joke, hehehehe," Momo answered. Well, I might as well kill myself.

Everyone then quieted down. "Hm?" I answered. "It's Park Ha Yun," Emi answered. As if she was on a runway, Park Ha Yun walked down the road. People started cheering. She looked so pretty and perfection. Her silky black flowed and sitting on top were her black sunglasses. She has one of those short sleeves big jersey shirts with was blue and has the number 89 in black with the lines usually on jerseys black. For shoes, she has white converse high tops heels.

"Oh, hi, Ha Yun," Amina said, smiling. Ha Yun turned and looked at her. She had on her signature straight face. "Amina," she said. "Ready to work together?" Amina asked. Ha Yun just sighed and walked off.

"Ooooh! They will soon fight!" One of the girls who Emi brought said. Momo and I turned around to face the rest of the extra girls Emi brought. "You not even on our team so why you people even with us?" We said at the same time. The girls then walked off somewhere after mumbling sorry. Momo and I high fived each other while Emi scolded us.

"The filming will soon start! You see, we are special. You guys want to see the filming, and we need extras. We need yoi guys to act as if you are just normal pedestrians on the sidewalk and you don't notice Miss Amina and Miss Ha Yun," a man said. "WE'RE GONNA BE IN THE MOVIE!" Everyone cried.

"Wait, Momo, this isn't anything big for you, you've been in your mom's movies before, right?" Akira said. Everyone forgot she was even here. "Yep. It's fun really," Momo said. "Auntie Shiho!" She then cried. We all turned around and noticed the familiar Shiho.

Shiho Davidson was Momo's mom's best friend growing up. Both of them were also best friends with Hotaru's mom, Akiyama Rina. Shiho went to UCLA for college and eventually married her translator, Kei Davidson, a Japanese-American director who often directs Japanese-American movies. Curently, he is in Hollywood. Shiho became a director, her dream. Momo's mom became an actress, and Takeru's dad is Nagisa's manager so the 3 of them are often working together. Rina is busy being a news reporter all over the world.

It's no surprise that she is directing _Cure Elegant,_ she often directs movies that become huge hits. "Momo!" Shiho cried, waving before continuing to talk with some of the cameramen.

 **Nobody's POV:**

Everyone was in their places and the stars changed into the outfits that their character wear. "Alright...action!" Shiho cried.

Tachibana Ai (Ha Yun) was walking down the street when Koizumi Chou (Amina) ran to catch up with her. "Tachibana!" She cried. Ai stopped walking and turned to face Chou. "Hm? What is it?" Chou stopped to catch her breath before speaking. "Come on, my party is starting soon! The beauty pageant will begin tomorrow, we should all celebrate together," Chou asked.

Ai bowed. "I-I'm sorry, but I c-can't," she said before turning to walk away. Chou smiled and ran up to catch her again. "Tachibana, you are always by yourself, don't you get lonely?" Chou asked once she was walking right next to her. Ai didn't answer and continued walking. She bumped into a girl who was window shopping (Momo). "Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Ai quickly cried, bowing before running off. Chou bowed to the girl before running to catch up with Ai.

Once she did, she dragged Ai away. "L-Let go of m-me!" Ai cried. "Nope! We're gonna party with the other girls! This is important!" Chou cried.

"And...cut! That was perfect!" Shiho cried. Everyone clapped. "Good work today, Ha Yun!" Amina said, bowing. Ha Yun simply bowed before walking off. The actresses, director and camera crew started to work on the editing before moving onto the next scene.

"I'm in a movie..." Haruka mumbled. Akira wasn't happy about being in the movie, but before she could express that, Momo, Akira, and Haruka felt their phones vibrate. "We'll be right back, hopefully!" Momo cried, running off with the other 2.

 **Haruka's POV:**

I'm so excited! This is the first time we will be fighting Precure officially as a team! I couldn't stop smiling as we ran off to the alley. "Precure! Grant my wish!"

"The emissary who represents the dark and the mysterious! Cure Moon!"

"The emissary who represents the light and knowledge! Cure Sun!"

"The emissary who represents creativity and positivity! Cure Star!"

"Together we are Precure!" We cried as soon as we finished transforming. "Moonshine! Where's Sir Gets Pissed A Lot?" Moon asked her fairy as we hopped from building to building. "Didn't I tell you-mumu!? He's near the shopping district-mumu!" Moonshine cried. Thankfully, the shopping district isn't too close to where the movie was being filmed...but it isn't too far either. "We can't let the Daemon get closer to the filming!" I cried. "Agreed, so let's go!" Sun cried.

"Precure! Solar Flare!" Sun cried as soon as we approached the shopping district. The bullets hit the Daemon many times, as usual. "A plan would be nice," Sun told Moon. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Moon answered.

"Precure! The 3 of you now have caused so much trouble for me! Daemon! Don't hold back!" Pisard commanded. The Daemon's wings started flapping, blowing strong winds at us. I looked up and saw a helicopter thay is most likely recording footage for the news stations. Won't it get hit...?

"I've got an idea!" I cried before we all flew off due to the wind. We all quickly grabbed onto something. As soon as we did that, I pointed to the helicopter. "Shouldn't we use the helicopter as bait?" I suggested. "The people might get hit," Sun answered. "No, they won't! I gots an idea!" Moon cried.

The Daemon's wings stopped flapping and it started stomping on the ground. The 3 of us landed on the ground. "Oya, here's the plan. Sunny, you will lift me up and I will land on the helicopter. I'll somehow distract the Daemon while you and Starry try to find it's weakness," Moon explained.

Sun turned to look at her. "Since when did we have to find the Daemon's weakness?" "If you guys figure out it's weakness, we'll be able to find a way to quickly defeat it, duh," Moon explained. "Sounds like a good plan!" I answered, high fiving Moon. We noticed the Daemon getting ready to swing a chain. "Sunny! A boost!" Moon cried. Sun threw Moon up in the air and Sun and I stood close together, not really sure on how we were going to find the Daemon's weakness.

Moon landed on the helicopter and I noticed she did a peace sign before turning to look at the Daemon. "Precure! Moonphase!" She cried. As usual, her blades hit the Daemon. It turned and started to try to grab her. The helicopter started flying away as fast as it could and Moon would punch away its chains and arms when they came too close.

"Wait, Cure Star, can't you just get your chains to wrap arround the Daemon now that it's distracted?" Sun asked. "Oh yeah!" I cried. "Precure! Constellation!" The pale purple chains wrapped around the Daemon, restricting its movement. The chains started getting tighter and tighter as Moon jumped off of the helicopter. "I see now! The Daemon wasn't even strong. Because you wrapped it in chains, it will waste its energy trying to get free. Well done!" Moon cried. "Uh...yeah...we thought that," Sun said. I sweat dropped.

"The stone of the mysterious! Moonstone! Shine on me!" Moon cried. "The stone of clarity! Sunstone! Shine on me!" Sun cried. "The stone of positivity! Amethyst! Shine on me!" I cried. "Precure! Shooting Star!" The beam hit the Daemon, purifying it as usual. Pisard looked angry so he teleported away.

 **Momo's POV:**

The 3 of us ran back into the alley. "Yeah! We gots a Wish Shard! Aki, how many do we have?" I asked. "Um...a lot?" Sun said. We then heard some footsteps from in front. We froze and watched as the person came out of the shadows.

It happened to be a girl...no...a fellow Precure. She had pale green hair in 2 buns and matching pale green eyes. She has on a black sleeveless qipao and a green skirt with golden dragon and star designs with golden sparkles. She has silky black translucent tights and green thigh high laced boots with heels. She has black fingerless gloves and 1 of those Chinese earrings but it is pale green. The earring was on her right ear. And just like all Precure, she has a bag with her fairy and cards which is black and sparkly with a pale green ribbon on it. It was on her left. "The emisarry who represents harmony and nature! Cure Earth!" She announced.

"What up, fellow Precure? Welcome to the team!" I said, waving. She walked over to me and held her hand out. Confused, I shook it. When I let go, her hand was still out. "What?" I asked. "The Wish Shard. I'll be taking it now. Hand it over to me," she said with a straight face. "What? Why? We won ours fair and square," I said, holding the shard close to my chest. "Don't make me use force, because I will," Earth warned.

The both of us then had a stare-off.

She then tapped her foot and suddenly, a pale green magic circle appeard under the both of us. "Eh?" I answered. "Moon, behind you!" Star then yelled. I turned around and suddenly, I was wrapped up by a vine. Earth casually walked over to be and took the Wish Shard out of my hands, then turned on her heels and walked away. Sun and Star ran over to me and freed me after struggling.

"Are you ok?" Sun asked. I quikcly got up. "That bitch gon get it!" I closed my eyes and concentrated. I try not to use this ability because I'm basically cheating, especially when it comes to hide and seek, but I only use it for emergencies. When Aki and I first became Precure, I used this ability to find her. Now, I gotta find that bitch.

I found her wave.

I took off running deep into the alley and found myself in a huge maze of alleys. "Wait!" I heard Star and an out of breath Sun yell at the same time as they ran after me. I finally made it to the alley where I sensed her and looked around. "Hm? From above?" I wonder out loud once I sensed her wave from above. I looked up and quickly dodged Earth's kick.

She would kick me and I would dodge and punch her. The Wish Shard fell out from her hands and I quickly grabbed it. She noticed this so she jumped up. At the same time, Sun and Star arrived. "Precure! Earthquake!" She then cried. A pale green magic circle appeared in the sky and something flew out of it and Earth grabbed it. Apparently, the thing that had appeared was a guandao.

"Aw shit, she can actually materialize a weapon!?" I cried. Sun and Star looked equally shocked. She landed on the ground, causing the ground to shake. I quickly held onto the side of a building to keep my balance. The shaking stopped and then Earth swung her guandao at me. Quickly, I dodged it. "Precure! Moonphase!" I cried, summoning the blades to hit her. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. She just simply spun her guandao and the blades would fade away.

"Fuck!" I cursed out loud. Star and Sun noticed that I was at a disadvantage since, hey, I rely heavily on hand to hand combat so they jumped in. As if that changed anything. "Precure! Constellation!" Star cried, summoning the chains. She swung it but Earth managed to tangle Star up in her own chains. Sun, well, she can barely fight so when Sun swung her fist so she could punch her, Earth simply walked out of the way and Sun hit the wall due to the loss of balance.

Finally, we were facing face to face. Unsure of what to do next, I slowly backed up while she slowly cornered me, pointing her shark looking guandao at me. Think! Why can't I think of anything!? Come on! I'm literally powerless! Moonshine, I know he doesn't know what to do either. If he knew, he would be telling me what to do by now. I clenched tightly to the Wish Shard in my hand. No...do you know who the fuck you are? You are Fujimura Momoka. You can do anything, just observe and once you've made your observation, you gots you a battle strategy.

I closed my eyes and tuned out all energy but mine. I focused as I concentrated on my energy. I put my hand up in the air and up in the clouds, a pale blue magic circle appeared. "Precure!" I cried, opening my eyes and smirking at Earth who looked confused and a bit curious. "Moonphase!"

Coming out from my magic circle in the clouds were real life katanas. They fell like rain, landing in the ground all over the town. As each katana landed, my range got bigger. Once all of them (I think) landed in the ground, I stommped. Once I did that, a katana flew out from the ground and I reached for it. It flew into my hand and I stood in position. "Come at me bitch," I said, still smirking. Earth looked really annoyed so she started charging at me. I held the Wish Shard by my teeth and gripped the katana with 2 hands and charged at her as well.

Our blades touched and soon, we were fighting each other very quickly. I noticed as she tried to overpower me but whenever she looked at me, she would see the smirk I would wear and she would waver. Whenever she did, I would take that opportunity.

"Ah, shit..." I mumbled as the Wish Shard flew put of my mouth. She noticed it flying out and the both of us ran over to try to get it first, striking our opponent as we did. Sadly, she got the shard before I did. I was near another katana anyway so I stomped my foot on the ground and the katana flew out, landing in my other hand.

Earth, holding her guandao with one hand now, hit the butt part on the ground, causing earthquakes, most likely trying to uproot my katanas. Deciding it was worth a shot because I watch too much Thor, I threw on of my katanas at Earth. Her guandao hit it out of place and she charged towards me. And so, once again, we went back to our blade dance.

I managed to kick her foot, making her lose balance and causing the shard to fly out. I grabbed it and she pulled my hair. "Owwwww!" I yelled, accidentally letting go, her grabbing the shard. She kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying. I noticed her turn on a heel so she could get away.

That...bitch! How dare she!?

Suddenly, the whole place went in black and white. Everywhere was frozen. Everyone was frozen. Everything was frozen. I noticed tiny lightbulbs inside of everyone. I stood up and started walking towards Earth in hopes I could take that lightbulb away from her. I was beyond pissed! As I got closer, I extended my arm. Her lightbulb's light was very dim. Hm? Why? I was basically touching it by now. As soon as my finger touched the delicate glass, I saw an image.

The image happened to be a fire. Everywhere was on fire and it was hard to breathe. I noticed a little girl walking weakly around the place, holding a stuff bear. _"Guan Yu!? Where are you, Guan Yu!?"_

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom. "A dream...?" I wondered out loud. "Ha, you wish-mumu!" Moonshine said. I noticed he was right in front of me. "How did I get here? Ah! That Cure Earth bitch! She stole our Wish Shard that we worked hard to earn! We gotta go beat her ass!" I cried. "Well...uh...you are not aloud to be a Precure...for a week...until your energy levels are back to normal-mumu," Moonshine told me.

"What!? I can't be a Precure for a week!? Why not!?" I cried. "You went berserk-mumu! As a Precure fairy, it's my job to monitor your energy levels to make sure you don't loose too much energy and to make sure you don't go overboard-mumu. I was proud that you were finally able to make your weapon appear but...you were starting to lose full control-mumu. You went into this dark stage that I wasn't able to prevent from happening or at least give you a heads up-mumu. You got lucky that your body wasn't able to handle it because you just fainted-mumu. And just in time, too-mumu. Any longer, we could have lost you-mumu. Unfortunately, you can't transform into a Precure until your energy levels are back to normal-mumu. It will be back to normal in at least a week-mumu. It might be longer-mumu," Moonshine explained. "Oh..." I answered.

Suddenly, mom barged in with some tea and very quickly, Moonshine turned into my phone. "Peachy! Are you ok!? Akira and Haruka dragged you all the way here! Anyway, Honoka taught me how to make this tea! It's very soothing and relaxing." Mom moved the tray closer to me and I grabbed a teacup, drinking the tea. Mom sat down in my computer chair and sighed.

"Today was a very weird day! The filming happens today and Nguyen Amina and Park Ha Yun arrive. Shiho lets you guys be in the scene. Sakura told me that you, Akira and Haruka ran off somewhere. After you did, a Daemon starts to cause trouble. It's suddenly raining katanas. Akira and Haruka drag you home, unconscious, and they won't tell me anything. What's really going on, Momoka?" Mom explained.

I flinched as soon as I heard her say "Momoka". She only says that when she is serious. Like, hella serious. Don't play with her when she's in this mode. But...I can't tell her I'm a Precure. "I got into a fight with some bitch that Imma kill the next time I see her," I answered, looking out the window. It was raining. Mom sighed and walked out of the room. I looked at my phone and saw the many texts and missed calls from Sakura and Emi. I sighed and decided to call them to let them know I'm ok.

Emi just cried over the phone but then quickly became normal again. Sakura just yelled at me.

I think I'm deaf because of that wolf now.

* * *

 **Pisard's POV:**

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU!?" I yelled at Gloria who was simply drinking the tea. "Stupid? I'm not stupid, you're stupid. You still haven't defeated Cure Moon or Sun, and you let Cure Star transform as well. Now we have Cure Earth. This process was moving so slow, it was killing me. Humans view Precure as superheroes when really, Precure are just like humans. They get angry and fight. I'm positive more Precure will appear soon. But you have to admit, Cure Moon is kinda interesting," Gloria explained before drinking her tea.

"Are you trying to make my job harder than it already is!? I can't let other Precure transform! I have to defeat them!" I yelled. Is she doing all this shit to me on purpose!? She did a small smile. "The exchange has been complete. I bid you adieu," she said, getting up and walking away.

I've never liked that bitch. I know she doesn't seem like it but, she's mad. Literally. She is going mad. Insane. I stay away from her but Poisony has been hanging around her lately. I don't know how to save Poisony but at the same time, I'm not going to save her. I might as well try to understand what's going on through Poisony.

What? You guys are surprised that I'm smart? I'm hella smart!

 **Momo's POV:**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yawned. Curently, I was walking to school with Takeru. "Ew, get away! Don't infect me with your yawns!" Takeru cried. "Imma sneeze on you next!" I threatened before asking about Gui Ying. "We're actually going on a date after school today," he said. "Wow. Being in love must be great!" I commented. "It is! You need to catch up! You still don't have feelings for anyone yet?" Takeru asked.

I thought about it. "Nope. No feelings. I view everyone, well, most people as my friends. I think I'm waiting for the One or something, dunno yet. I'm not like you, he who likes a girl and loses interest in her and goes for another one. Yo! You better treat Gui Ying like she's your life and soul!" I told him. Before he could respond, he got a text.

"Who is it?" I asked. "It's Gui Ying. She's...sick..." Takeru answered. He was gloomy for the rest of the walk to school. Poor guy. I decided to run the rest of the school. We were going to be late at this rate. I hoped he would get intimidated and run to catch up but he still continued walking. Poor guy. Eventually, I made it to school first.

As I entered the classroom, everyone was mumbling to themselves. I wonder what's going on. Just the day before, everyone was talking about Park Ha Yun and Nguyen Amina coming here for shooting.

Everyone was watching something on their phones and showing each other the video. Even Hanako was, and that's saying something. "Oi. What's going on? Why you guys so quiet?" I asked. "Didn't you hear, idiot?" Sakura asked me. "Hear what?" I answered. Sakura sighed.

"Cure Moon fought Cure Earth yesterday."

My eyes widened. How did they know!? I quickly ran over to Sakura and the group she was in and took her phone and started to watch the video. It was from my stare off with Cure Earth all the way to her kicking me in the stomach, sending me flying and her turning on her heel to walk away.

"H-how was this even recorded anyway...?" I asked. "Miss Know It All," Emi said with a sigh. "Who?" I asked. "Miss Know It All, the high school district's gossiper. She either does it herself, or someome makes a request. In the end, she always somehow gets dirt on you and then she spreads it. Sometimes, she does stuff like this, but it's never been this popular before. All of Koizumi Gakuen is watching it, most likely all of Japan, maybe the whole world!" Hotaru explained.

"Yo, dude! Watch this!" Daiki cried, showing Takeru the video as soon as he entered the classroom. I started wondering who was watching this right now.

 **Amina's POV:**

I was sipping on my vanilla bean crème frappuccino as I watched the video. I was in the taxi with my manager, Phan Dung Quyen, and my stylist, Trinh Tuyet Van. They were watching the video with me as well. The video ended. "Wow..." I answered. "An Mai, is this a threat or something?" Tuyet Van asked.

My birth name is Nguyen An Mai, but for my international fans, I took the stage name Amina, which was similar to An Mai. That and it sounds very beautiful. Dung Quyen and Tuyet Van call me An Mai whenever we are not in public. The 2 of them also have stage names, believe it or not. Dung Quyen's stage name was Dylan and Tuyet Van's was Juliet.

"Why would it be a threat? It's Precure fighting other Precure. Maybe it's making a statement or something?" Dung Quyen suggested. "I asked An Mai, not you, stupid!" Tuyet Van cried. Dung Quyen gave her the finger and she simply ignored it. "I'm agreeing with Dung Quyen," I answered.

Dung Quyen pulled out his phone and started tapping on it while Tuyet Van and I were talking about the video. After a while, Dung Quyen spoke. "Cure Elegant is being threatened actually so we were wrong," he said. "Hm?" I answered. He showed me his phone. "Hey! Let me see!" Tuyet Van cried.

 _"There are more Precure!? I thought just Cures Moon, Sun and Star! Now we have Cure Earth!?"_

 _"Cure Moon is my bitch! Beat her ass, Cure Moon!"_

 _"Cure Earth has lots of skill and style. Cure Moon was random but strong. Cure Star was too predictable. And Cure Sun, well, she's Cure Sun. We shouldn't be expecting a lot from her."_

 _"A Precure war! Need more info!"_

 _"I don't know whether I should be looking out for Cure Elegant or Cure Earth anymore!"_

 _"Fuck Cure Elegant! Precure drama going down!"_

 _"Yeah, why would you be paying attention to Cure Elegant? It's obviously trying to cover the off screen fights between Precure."_

 _"Right?"_

 _"The media wants us to think the Precure are innocent girls who fight for justice. Things were most likely going out of control so Cure Elegant was move to Koizumi Gakuen and filming started immediately."_

 _"What!? Wow. Suddenly I'm not interested in Cure Elegant."_

 _"Same. Who's boycotting it with me?"_

 _"Me!"_

 _"We're boycotting!"_

 _"We must let our Precure feel safe that they can be themselves here, so I'm boycotting also."_

 _"Why are people boycotting Cure Elegant? Maybe, it was just a huge coincidence that the fight happened during the filming?"_

 _"Keyword: during."_

 _"If you side with Cure Elegant, that means that you're forcing Precure to live their lives just like those magical girls you see on TV who must always be sunshine and rainbows and that also means that you're against individuality."_

 _"Cure Elegant tried getting our attention by adding Nguyen Amina and Park Ha Yun in it. We've seen your tricks now!"_

Tuyet Van grabbed Dung Quyen's phone and read the comments. "Ha! I was right!" She cried. I started biting on my thumb, unsure of how to react. This Cure Elegant boycott will effect a lot of people, including Ha Yun and I. I find this dumb. Just because it happened during filming doesn't mean we were trying to hide it. Suddenly, I got a text from Ha Yun surprisingly so I quickly checked it.

 _Ha Yun: Don't go to filming today. Wait about a week before going back to filming so these stupid people can calm down_

"Who's that?" Dung Quyen asked. "Ha Yun. She said to not go to filming for a week and let the protesters calm down. I wish we had known thay earlier. The one day we leave for work early too," I said. The taxi made it to the hotel where we will be doing a few scenes. Well, supposed to. There was a crowd of people, yelling something about letting Precure have freedom.

This is ridiculous!

 _Me: Sorry, we left early and now we are at the hotel_

I texted Ha Yun. "Aren't you 3 going to get out of the car!?" The taxi driver asked rudely. I looked at the other 2 and we all mentally decided that we can't hid from reality so we paid the driver and got out of the taxi.

 **Emily's POV:**

I smiled as I waved goodbye to my aunt. I know I'm already late for school. I had to help my aunt at the studio. I took my phone out and looked at the time. The late bell had already rung. Should I come to school today? I should, it's not good to skip school. I was in my workout clothes so I had to go home and change into my uniform. I might as well do my morning jog as I did that. As I jogged, I made contact with a crowd of people. I noticed 3 other people come out of a taxi.

The boy has black hair, a simple yellow T-shirt with a smily face on it, blue jeans, and black Vans high tops.

One of the girls has brown curly hair hair with a black hair clip, black glasses, a black dress with a blue denim jacket, and white converse.

And the other girl has brown wavy hair with blonde at the tips, golden hooped earings, a white sports bra under her red and white flannel that was tighed, high waisted skinny jeans, and white converse high tops.

The crowd noticed them and started yelling at them.

"Heartless people!"

"Why are you denying Precure of their freedom!?"

"Fuck Cure Elegant!"

Blonde Tips held tightly onto her drink which seemed to be a frappuccino and started to cut through the crowd, along with the other 2 but they still had to deal with the aggression. Eventually, I got annoyed and decided to help them out. I grabbed Blonde Tips by the hand and dragged her away. The other 2 followed her.

Finally, we lost the crowd and we stopped running. "I'm sorry about them. They seem to love the Precure," I said. The girl smiled. "Can I see a piece of paper?" She asked. I pulled a paper from the pocket of my jacket. "What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Emily King, why?" I answered. She wrote that, a few other words, and the name Nguyen Amina on the paper before handing it to me. "Thank you for helping me out!" She said before running off to join the other people.

Oh. So that is the so called Nguyen Amina people are always talking about. I think I just got an autograph. Ok. I mean, she's a human too so I shouldn't treat her as if she is all high and mighty.

 **Gui Ying's POV:**

"Yes, I understand. Phase 2 was a success. I'll start Phase 3. Intel? I've got a spy and I'm dating the closest person to her and she considers me a friend. I understand." The call ended and I put my phone on the bedside table.

I'm not feeling too well. I don't know why, but I have this type of feeling. When I came home, I bursted into tears and wouldn't stop crying. I wasn't designed to cry. Now, I just have this feeling. I decided to text Takeru to cancel our date.

 _Me: Sorry, I have to cancel the date, I'm sick㈷7_

I hit the send button but suddenly, a new feeling hit me. Once again, it's a feeling I shouldn't be able to feel. I put my phone back on the bedside table and started to go to sleep. Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow.

* * *

 _Next time one Celestial Precure! Episode 7: Momo's been kidnapped! What about the big game!?_

 _"Who has an empty desk next to them so Beaumont can sit?" Minamino-sensei asked the class. I just continued to stare at the French foreign exchange student. I rose my hand and suddenly, the whole class turned to look at me. "Really, Irisawa-san!?" Hanako cried. I smiled. "But of course!" "W-well, apparently, Irisawa Akira will take Fujimura Momo's spot on the cheer team until she gets back!" Minamino-sensei announced. Everyone clapped and I froze._

 _She wasn't asking about where André Beaumont should sit!? She was asking who was going to replace Momo!?_

* * *

 **Me: Whattup? It's ya girl, sugarsugarrush!**

 **Nagisa: I'm completely lost**

 **Me: All will be revealed when the time comes...hehehehe...**

 **Honoka: So, sugarsugarrush had spring break last week and she had been travelling. Then, school started this week and when she came back from school yesterday, she decided to work on this. Took her all night really so sorry if things seem random and rushed**

 **Me: Anyway, we hope you like it and we would love to know what you guys think! Later yo!**


End file.
